Almost Forever
by Goblin Queen22
Summary: When Nicolle's life takes an unexpected turn will Jareth be the hero or the bad guy?
1. 1614

Chapter 1: 1614

The year was 1614 I had been living in a small town for 18 years. Nothing exciting ever happened to me. My parents were simple people who lived out their lives farming for the kingdom; Kingdom of the Goblins. My mother and father were one of the few humans that lived in the city of the Goblins. People would say it was a place to fear, and to hate. But I never believed them. Life was good here. We had food on our plates, and clothes on our backs. It may not have been much but it was something. The days passed quickly here with a blink of an eye. I tried to figure out ways to make it go slower, but it was no use. Until…

January 3, 1614. Today was quiet. There were not many people walking in the streets. I could not blame the people who were inside; I for one was freezing my ass off. I was making my way down the street to go to the bakery for some bread. 

            "Ah, hello Nicolle how are, you today?"

            "I am fine thank you. Very cold but other than that I am good." I was walking around the bakery as I was talking to him. Sniffing the different breads.

            "What can I get for you today?" He asked pulling a fresh loaf out of the brick oven.

            "Oh you know the usual Jake." I still had not turned my attention to him. Jake was a goblin but a very well mannered one. He was very nice to me and did not mind that I came to his shop to just look at his treats. He was short and fat; my guess from eating the food that he made. His laugh was always the same, two chuckles and then a sigh. He always made me laugh. He was my only true friend. 

            "Nicolle are, you alright? You do not seem like yourself today."

            "I fear that I am not."

            "Well what could it be?"

            "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else." He pulled off his apron and walked over to me. He took a seat on a stool and looked at me to wait for when I would begin to tell him. I sat down beside him and looked closely at him, then sighed.

            "Okay…The other day I was walking down the street and I bumped into this man named…well now that I think about it I do not know his name. But anyway I said sorry, and he just looked at me. I store at him for a long while. Then he smiled and leaned towards me. I jerked at first not sure of what was happening. Then he said "till we meet again". 

            "What do you think he is getting at?"

            "I don't know Nicolle. But what did he look like?"

            "Well from what I could see, from inside his cloak; he had purple hair and cat eyes…do you think that he is going to do something to me?"

            "Well I can't answer that." He said standing up and walking back to his counter. "I would not worry about it."

            "Yeah but I can't get it out of my head; and I can't concentrate on my duties for the king. Do you know what he will do if he finds out that I have been slacking?"

            "No I don't but maybe you should try to stop thinking about it. And try concentrating on your work."

            "Well that's the thing I can't Jake." He shrugged at me and handed me my bread. I thanked him and walked over to the door. Leaving the bakery was very difficult because I did not want to be in the cold again. As I walked down the road, the snow that was falling stung my face. I could see my breath well about two feet in front of me. Then there was something in black that distracted me. And I tripped falling flat on my face. But the black figure was now in front of me and I was staring at its snow covered boots.

The man

"I can't see her. Where did she go?" Said a man at the window; staring out into the snowy sky. He got up from the sill and walked to the other side of the room. He sat down on his seat and rubbed his chin thinking of where the girl had gone. A goblin walked up to him and offered him a piece of fruit, but he said, 

            "No thank you" The goblin sat down next to him and took a bite of the fruit, making a crunching noise. The man looked to the goblin with a glare. So the goblin stopped with the noise. 

            "Thank you. That was quite annoying."

            "Sorry about that sir."

This man was of a good age. He has been around for quite sometime. He only first laid eyes on the girl, ten years before. And he has been watching her ever since. He loved her long brown hair and her eyes from what he could see of them. He had never been closer then 700 feet away from her. That way she would not notice him. He got up from his seat and went to the fireplace, placing another log in the fire. Then he nestled by it and was shinning his boots. This was something that he took great pride in doing he loved his boots. They always had to look good. He admired them, checking every inch of them to see what he missed. But when he finished they were perfect. Sure you are thinking that this is not important, but it just shows how he cares about things. Everything had to be perfect for him. 


	2. The tree

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Shido or Jareth. But all the other characters are mine.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2: "The Tree" 

The stranger's hand was now just above me. I looked up and took it graciously. This hand was warm and soft, which was surprising to me considering the weather. But anyway, I put my hand on its hand and stood up. I could not see the face of the figure but something told me that I was going to be okay. Suddenly the figure pulled its hood back and exposed its face. It was woman; a very beautiful one in fact. She had long brown hair, and purple eyes. I also noticed that her ears were pointed at the top. Which indicated to me, that she was an elf.

            "Hello" I tried to say, but her index finger went to the front of my mouth which told me to stop talking. Then she looked around herself and signaled me to follow her. She would not speak the entire time that we were walking. She led me to the forest at the right side of the Labyrinth. Walking in, chills went down my spine. Not because it was cold, but because I was frightened; thinking about what was to happen. As we got deeper into the woods, it became darker and darker; till I could no longer see her. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It startled me. A lantern was lit and the woman was now in front of me. She was pointing to a tree that was in the distance. But the tree had a door carved out of the trunk. I asked her if she wanted me to go in. She motioned 'yes'. I asked her if she was going to come too. So finally she spoke.

            "Yes I am coming too. You must stick by me, and never look behind you once you are inside the tree." She told in a stern but beautiful voice. I nodded my head and I once again began to follow her. She walked in and was trailing down the halls, and passage ways. I would never find my way around alone. Finally she stopped in front of another door. She knocked on the door and then blew the candle out. I was going to ask her why she did that but the door opened, and there stood a second figure. She and the second figure were speaking elfish so I could not understand what they were saying. The figure in the door way moved over and allowed the woman and I to enter. I never found out her name, during all that time. I was not allowed to speak inside the tree, therefore not allowed to ask her, her name.

The room that we entered was very dark as well. There were no candles lit. I had to allow my eyes to adjust to the darkness. The figure that had greeted us at the door was now seated at a large chair. And the woman was standing next to it. I said nothing to either of them. Then the seated figure spoke.

            "You are Nicolle correct?" The figure asked.

            "Why yes I am. How did you know?"

            "Because I know these things."

            "I see." I gathered by the sound of its voice that it was a man. But I still did not know who he was. My eyes had not fully adjusted yet. And from what I could see I saw the woman lifting her hand a lot, as though she was stoking his hair. 

            "Nicolle I must tell you something." There is a man, a man that watches you every day. He sits down by the window and watches. Every move that you make is watched by him. You are never a lone." He sounded concerned. I gasped at the thought of this. And I tried to figure out who it was.

            "This not some one that you have met Nicolle." The woman said. I was frightened and confused, how could she have known my thoughts? Finally I was able to make out the man. He had purple hair, long past his shoulders; eyes of a cat, their color, yellow. I could also see that two of his teeth were sharp and pointy. But his expression was simple and calm. Very welcoming.  This was the man that I had seen a few days back. He looked up to the woman and said her name.

            "This woman here, is Steph. She will be helping you, when it is needed."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "You are to avoid this man. Because once you see him, he will lure you closer to him. There will be no stopping him. He is an evil man. Not to be trusted."

            "What is his name?"

            "I can not tell you that."

            "Then how shall I know that this is the man I should watch out for?"

            "That you are to figure out."

            "But that is not fair!" I cried.

            "Well there is nothing that I can do."

            "They why am I here?"

            "Never mind that, all will reveal itself in due course."

            "You are not making sense to me."

            "You will figure it out sooner or later." He stood up looking at me. "You must go now, you have been away too long." He said walking over to me, and pushing towards the door.

            "But how do I get back, to the street? I do not know my way around this tree." But when he pushed me through the doorway I was back in front of the bakery. I jumped when I heard someone call me. Turning around I saw Jake closing up the bakery.

            "Oh, hello Jake."

            "Nicolle what are you still doing here?"

            "Oh I ah…I ah…I'm not sure."

            "You are crazy to still be out here. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

            "No I am fine thank you."

            "Well go home before you catch your death. And your bread is getting cold." He said picking it up off the ground where it was left when I fell. He brushed it off and handed it to me.

            "Thank you." I said.

            "You're welcome now get home." He replied walking away. I watched him leave. He turned around and waved to me. I smiled to him but I did not wave back. I was thinking, 'what if it is him' but then remembered that the man said that it was not someone that I have met. Still watching him, I saw that he disappeared into the snow. Only the imprints of his boots remained. I turned back around and began to walk home.


	3. Home

Chapter 3: Home

I walked down the path, with the crunch of the snow beneath my feet. I was walking quickly. I was cautious and frightened to be alone. I was looking everywhere, hoping not to find some man standing there looking at me. Instead I found several men and women looking at me strangely. I was not sure why, nor did I care. I wanted to get home. I walked past the castle, past the gardens; I turned left and stumbled up the hill to my little cottage. I could smell the smoke coming from the chimney. As I walked in I was greeted by my parents.

            "Nicolle what took you so long?" My mother asked, with a worried look on her face.

            "Oh why are you so worried about it Catherine? She is fine. It does take longer to get the bread and be back in time when there is snow on the ground." My father replied to my mother, rocking in the chair. He was carving a whistle. This was one of his many hobbies. And he would sale them in town. 

            "Oh mother I am fine there is nothing to worry about. I assure you." I told her walking out of the entry way and closing the door. I sat down on a stool and pulled my boots off. Then took off my cloak and hung it on a hook beside the door. Mother walked into the kitchen and returned handing me a warm mug of milk. 

            "Um, thank you." I stated bringing the mug to my lips and taking a sip. As I was sipping I heard a noise coming from the other room. Looking to my parents I asked, "Mom, dad, who is here?" I began to walk to the other end of the room, to the door way.

            "Oh that's right Nicolle there is someone here to see you." My father stated simply, no looking up from his carving. I turned and looked to him.

            "Who is here to see me father?"

            "Well why don't you go in and look." I turned around and made you way through the doorway to the other room. I as walked in, I saw the shadow of a figure in the corner of the room. The figure stood up and walked over to me, and when the light hit the figure, I knew who it was right away.

            "Hello Nicolle. How nice it is to see you again." He smiled. 

            "Your Highness." I replied, curtsying to him.

            "Oh please Nicolle, you don't have to bow to me." He said bringing his hand to my cheek and stroking it. I stepped back, and he just smirked at me.

            "Excuse me for being rude but what do you want with me?" I looked as his expression changed to shock. He turned away from me and walked over to the chair in the corner of the room. Taking a seat he snapped his fingers and the candles were now lit. He sat with one leg crossed over the other, tapping his riding crop on the sole of his boot. It was knocking some of the snow onto the floor. I stood by the side of the table, smoothing out the wrinkles on the table cloth. Looking to him, he was staring at me, so I turned my face in discomfort.

            "Nicolle, I would like…" He paused to inspect is boots, rubbing the wetness off of the tops of them. "…I would like you to come to my castle and work for me there."

            "What?"

            "There is much that I could have you do, there for me." He smiled. I only stood there. "It's very rude when you do not reply to the King!"

            "I…I don't know what to say really."

            "Well something is better then nothing Nicolle." He answered with a disappointed expression.

            "Why have you asked me?" I inquired while he was still looking to his boots.

            "Do you really have to ask me that?"

I just glared at him. I watched as he looked at me in return and then sighed. 

            "Because Nicolle I know what you are capable of." 

            "I see." I stated simply. It was the only thing that I could think of. His focus on me was now much stronger. Then he laughed, getting up from the chair.

            "I like you Nicolle. You are extraordinary. I am not sure what makes you that way but I will figure it out."

            "Huh?"

            "Oh never mind."

I was looking at him, while quivering. He scared me, made me feel ill at ease. There was something about him that I did not like, and it frustrated me that I could not figure it out.

            "Well I will give you till tomorrow, to answer me. I will be back before the sun goes down" He walked over to me, placing his gloved hand on my abdomen. I turned my head, not to look at him. He then let his hand slide across my abdomen as he continued to walk away. I did not turn to watch him leave. I only stood, in shock from what had just happened.

Once he was gone I ran into the room my parents were in. I went to my parents and began yelling at them.

            "How could you, let him in here?!" I screamed. "How could you, not tell me of his arriving?!" I was furious. 

            "Nicolle, we could do nothing. He is the King what are we suppose to say? 'Sorry you can't come in here. You are not welcome.' Is that how you would have liked us to handle it? Hum?" My father yelled, getting out of the rocking chair and storming over to me. He slapped me across the face, for getting such at temper with him. I rubbed my cheek. It was all tingly. I did not like it. I rubbed it more rapidly to remove the sting faster.

            "Now John, stop it!" My mother cried walking over to me and rubbing my shoulders. My father left the room, yelling. He went outside to smoke his pipe and cool off. I watched him, walking outside, through an un-fogged part of the window.

            "How could he let him ask me such a question? I don't want to go there. I can't leave you alone." I complained to my mother. She began rubbing my shoulders more, trying to comfort me. But it was not working I was so mad.

            "Nicolle your father only wants what is best for you."

            "And sending me to live with the king? That's what's best for me?"

            "Oh…can't you understand. We can't give you what you need here. There is so much more that he can give you. Nice gowns, parties, good food, a warm bed… clean water, etc."

            "He touched me mother!  I don't want that!"

            "I am sure that you are over exaggerating his intentions."

            "I don't think so mother. Why are you on his side?"

            "I only what you to be happy." 

            "But I am happy here. I am not going." I squirmed out of her grasp and ran to my room. I began to cry. What was going to happen to me? I couldn't go. No, I wouldn't go. They could not make me.

Later that night, I awoke from crying myself to sleep. I could hear my mother and father talking to one another. I could not make out what they were saying but could only imagine that it was about me going to the castle. I could not stay there and listen. I walked over to my trunk and pulled out an extra cloak that I had. Wrapping it around my neck and tying it. I slipped on my slippers, walked over to the window and opened it. I looked out at the tree that stood just outside of it. I turned to look at my door, than made my way out the window. Climbing down I jumped to the ground. The sound was muffled by the snow. I scurried, around the back of the cottage and made my way, down the road. The moon was the light for my path. I was not sure where I was going. But I had to go and be anywhere but there. 


	4. Go!

Chapter 4: Go 

            "Hey be gentle you are hurting me!" Steph cried in pain.

            "I'm sorry I am trying but, you need to tilt you neck more, I am not getting a good flow."

            "Okay." She replied tilting her head more to the right.

            "That's better. Thank you."

            "Okay whatever just get, it over with."

Shido finally finished. 

            "There done." Shido said, licking his lips, to remove the blood that surrounded his mouth. He moved out of the way of Steph. Steph grabbed a cloth and placed it over the wounds that were bleeding profusely. 

            "God that hurts."

            "I am sorry about that. But thank you that was very good. I have missed you sweet taste, terribly." Shido stated, stoking her back.

            "Well I am glad you liked it, because it is not going to happen again for a while." Steph replied, looking the Shido. Shido tilted his head down in disappointment. Steph got up from the chair and walked over to the table and picked some leaves off a plant to place over the wounds to help stop the bleeding. 

            "Oh here let me help you with that." Shido said standing up and running over the Steph, placing his hand over the leaves, applying pressure.

            "Thanks."

            "Of course." He stroked her back. But Steph moved away. She was not sure what this meant. 'Does he like me?' She thought. Shido took it as rejection. 'Does she not like me?' He thought as well. Stepping back he asked plainly,

            "Well now what are we going to do for tonight?"

            "I don't know Shido. I really have things that need to be done back at my room." She answered, making her way out of the room. The door slammed shut. Shido just watched the door close. Then he turned to the face his coffin that was resting on at table on the far side of the room. 

            "Well I could go to sleep. But it is night time I should be awake. Oh but it looks so good." He said glancing at it again. He smiled and walked over to it and opened the cover. He rubbed the red velvet that covered the inner part of the coffin. It felt so good. He licked his lips and climbed inside. Closing the cover over himself and he fell asleep. 

Back in Steph's room, she was sitting in her chair, thinking about Shido. She was not sure what his intensions were. Did he like her the way that she hoped he would? Or was he just being a friend. But that thought was quickly interrupted when she sensed something, was not right. She sensed it coming from the knot of the tree. She walked over to the knot of the tree that was by the door. She listened to the wind, as it blew past the knot. But she could barely understand what it was saying.

            "Something is not right. But what is it, tree?" She asked rubbing the inner core of the tree that was the wall to her room. She put her pointed ear to the knot and listened more closely. The winds spoke making syllables that she could understand.

            "No, this can not be. I need more time." She said stepping back, shaking her head. She looked to the door grabbing the handle, she opened it. She ran through the winding paths of the tree, making her way back to Shido's room. She knocked on the door. But no one answered. So she opened it. She walked up to the closed coffin, and knocked on it. It swung open. She could hear Shido saying her name in his sleep. So she blushed. Pulling herself together she shoved him. He woke up. 

            "What do you want?" Shido asked upset, because he was awoken from his restful and enjoyable sleep. 

            "Shido there is no time to ask questions. I need you to go and get Nicolle."

            "But…"

            "NOW!" She screamed. Shido jumped out of the coffin and ran out the door without saying a word. Steph sat down and sighed. 'What is to happen to us?" She mused. Then she got up and went back to her room. She thought about him some more. She was ashamed that she was thinking of him, when she should have been thinking about Nicolle and the problems that were to occur if she and Shido did not do something. Shaking her head to clear away those thoughts, she got to work. There was much to be done. But the hard part was to think of something to do. She decided to wait until Nicolle showed up. That would possibly help to give her ideas, on what to do.

Shido was running through the woods to the open path. He could hear the sound of foot steps coming from the clearing, covered in snow. He looked to see it was Nicolle running down the path. She was breathing heavily. He hid behind the bushes and put his foot out…


	5. Things have changed

Chapter 5: Things have changed

As I was running down the road, something tripped me and I landed flat on my face. I was thinking to myself 'this seems to happen to me a lot.' Then I heard a noise coming from the bushes.

            "_Piss… Hey, over here." _

I got up from the ground and looked to my right where the sound was coming from. Standing up I walked over the bushes and looked harder. Then a pair of hands grabbed me, pulling me inside. One hand was now over my mouth to keep me from screaming. I recognized the pair of eyes that were staring at me. The hand moved from my mouth, so I could speak.

            "What do you what?" I questioned the man, with the yellow cat eyes.

            "I am here to bring you to Steph. You must come with me. And be quiet." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me behind him. I lifted the bottom of my skirt so that I would not trip on it as we ran. The hood of my cloak was now off my head and flopping in the air as I ran. 

            "Where are we going?" I inquired but he did not answer me. We were running deep into the woods. Then I knew that we were going to the "tree". He stopped in front of the "tree" and told me to walk inside. I told him that I would not be able to find my way around in there, and get lost. He sighed and said looking to the tree,

            "Tree, take this girl where she needs to be." The door to the tree opened and he pushed me inside. The door closed and there was complete darkness. There was a gust of wind coming from all directions. I could not see anything. Then finally, I was standing in front of a door. I knocked and waited for an answer.

Then the door swung open, and the elf woman was standing there. She greeted me and told me to follow her. The door slammed behind me, I jumped, when it startled me. 

            "Come and have a seat Nicolle."

            "What is this all about?" I asked, taking a seat on a cold chair. The room itself was also cold. And you could here the gusts of window from the trees branches. I could see the steam from my breath as I exhaled. 

            "Nicolle, I am afraid that we are going to have to act quicker that I thought originally. There is much to be done."

            "But what has happened?"

            "The man is seeking you out quicker then expected."

            "What, how do you know this?" She looked to me when I asked that. 'Oh right what a stupid question.' I thought to myself, I had forgotten that they "know these things". As they liked to put it.

            "But that is beside the point Nicolle, we must do something."

            "What do you plan to do?"

            "Well to be quite honest I am not sure." She stated. I just opened my eyes wide.

            "You mean you have not thought about it?"

            "I was not expecting him to seek you out so quickly, like I told you." She said banging her hand on the table. "We must get you out of here. Yes, we will hide you somewhere deep in the forest, he will never find you there." She was thinking aloud, with a smile on her face. "Come." She ordered, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the chair. She walked over to the door and opened it. Trailing through the tree once again we ended up at another door. She knocked on it. Standing there waiting she was looking around. And I just thought, 'like anyone is going to see us.'

            "You never know Nicolle. People are always watching."

I had forgotten that they could also read my mind. I blushed; embarrassed that she knew what I thought.

            "You don't need to be embarrassed" she said still looking around. She knocked once more, and finally the door opened. There was the man that had dragged me into the woods earlier. Steph walked in and rolled her eyes at him. She knew what he was doing. As did I when I noticed him pulling up his pants. There was a girl half naked, trying to cover herself in the corner of the room. 

            "I…I ah…was not expecting you." He replied.

            "Oh be quite. Here." She said taking the gown that was on the arm of the chair and tossing it to the girl in the corner. The girl quickly pulled the gown on and left the room. I just stood there out of the way, of both the girl, Steph and the vampire. 

            "Look Shido…"

            "I said that I was not expecting you."

            "That is not what I was getting at. We will discuss that later. But anyway, about Nicolle, I have decided that we are to take her deeper into the woods and hide her there. He will never find her there." They continued to talk to one another, always referring to "the man" as "He". I just sat in a chair, squirming about, because it was the most uncomfortable chair I have ever sat in. I moved so much that one of the legs of the chair gave way, and sent me backwards, crashing to the floor. They both looked to me. But I got up whispering "Sorry." And so they turned back to one another and resumed talking. I was now sitting on the floor. It was cold, but much more comfortable then the chair. Then just as I became content with my sitting position, I was pulled to my feet.

            "You are to stay here with Shido for the night. And in the morning you are to come with me. We are to go hunting for a good place for you to live." I nodded my head in agreement. Shido on the other hand looked to Steph and asked if she could stay there and I could stay in her room. I rolled my eyes. 

            "No Shido this is not negotiable."

            "Okay."

            "Now you look tired, you should get some rest." She escorted me to the bedroom. She paused at the door way to see the sheets, a mess and on the floor. And the mattress was crooked. Clearing her throat she waved her hand and the room was now neat with, new sheets and a fluffy pillow. I walked over to the bed, sat down on it and untied my cloak, laying it neatly on the end of the bed. I kicked my cold wet slippers off and crawled into the bed. Steph left the room and resumed talking to Shido. Then I heard the door close. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Into the woods

Chapter 6: Into the woods

The next morning I was awoken by Steph's shove. She knocked me off the bed. 

            "Come on there is no time to waste." She said helping up to my feet. She threw a gown at me and told me to change. So I did. She grabbed my cloak and tossed it at me as well. I put it one. 

            "And here these might be more suitable for the weather." She handed me a pair of boots. I slipped them on my feet and we made our way to the door. We were now out side. It was cold but it was not snowing. It was a crisp early morning. By the looks of where the sun was located I had to guess that it had only just risen. I was still tied and I wanted to sleep some more. But I figured that that was not going to happen. We walked through the woods. Several times we walked in circles, because she could not make up her mind in which way she wanted to go. Finally we headed north. If felt like we were walking forever. But she would say that we had only just begun. We rested finally. 

            "Have you even thought about where you would like to take me."

            "No that is why we are looking now."

            "Great."

            "Hey would you rather me not help you?"

            "Well to be perfectly honest I am not even sure why you are helping me at all. I mean what is the big deal about the man watching me. I mean yes it is scary but how does it affect you in any way. Is this not my problem that I should be worrying about? Not yours."

            "It concerns all of us."

            "How?"

            "Never mind, you will learn of it soon enough. Now come on we should keep going."

            "Alright," I stood up from the rock that I was resting on, and began to follow her. It took us all day to find a place that I could live. To be perfectly honest I would have been content with many locations, but she would insist that it was too easy for him to find. So we would keep going. The place that she chose was in surrounded by trees. It had not been touched by the snow, so you could see the dead leaves on the ground. It was also not a cold as anywhere else. It was some what warm. She smiled at me, proud of her decision. 

Then she waved her hand and a cottage, was now standing about 20 yards in front of me. There was smoke coming from the chimney. I laughed and ran to it. I ran up the steps of the porch, swung open the door and looked inside. It was better then my home inside the city. It was warm, inviting and roomy. I loved it. I looked in very room; there was a tea pot with steam coming out of it, a meal on the table waiting for me. I turned to Steph and thanked her. She was now sitting at the table and eating some of the food. She also poured herself some tea. I left her there to go and look at the rooms again. There were three bed rooms, one was dark, and one of the others had a large canopy bed, with silk drapes. And finally the last one was like being outside. It had flowers and sheer drapes. It was beautiful. They were all so different. I ran back to Steph.

            "Steph I think it is all wonderful. But I am living here alone, why do I need so many bed rooms?"

            "Because Nicolle you are not going to live here alone."

            "Well who is living here with me?

            "We are." I heard her and another voice say. A figure that was sitting a chair turned around. It was Shido.

            "Oh." I said simply.

            "Well she does not seem happy anymore." Shido said.

            "Oh no, it is not that, I just did not think that you would be living here. That's all."

            "I see." Said Steph "Well sit down, eat something. You must be hungry." She stated passing a plate over to me. I nodded my head and took the plate. I set it down in front of me and began to eat it. It was delicious. After eating, Shido and Steph left. They did not say where they were going. But I was happy to be alone. I went to my bed room and fell asleep. I was trying to make up for the sleep that I missed, waking up so early this morning.

 While I was sleeping I had a dream about my parents and that they were being punished because I was not home, for when the King arrived to speak with me. I woke up sweaty, and out of breath. I looked outside. It was about four. The sun had not set yet. I was relived by this. I climbed out of bed and grabbed my cloak. I walk out the front door.

 I walked through the woods. Not sure in which direction to go really. But I figured it out. I walked passed the "tree" and to the clearing of the city. I stumbled onto the road. Walking up the road, I made my way to my home.  Looking in the window I could see my mother and father talking. I snuck around the back and climbed up the tree. I opened my window and then, heard my mother yell for me to come down stairs. So I did. I fixed my hair, because it had branches tangled in it. Then I ran down. 

            "Where the hell have you been young lady?" My mother yelled.

            "Do you have any idea, of the thoughts that went through our minds when we went to your room this morning and you were not there? Come over here and let me have a look at you. What have you been doing?" My father also yelled at me. 

            "Now we don't need to yell at her like that. She is not a little girl any more." said a voice from, the shadows. I turned and looked to see the King standing there. I did not realize that he was there in the beginning. 

            "Yes your majesty." My father and mother both said. My mouth dropped. 

            "Mom, Dad. What his he doing here?" I asked looking at them concerned. I could only imagine what was to come next. 


	7. Disowned

Chapter 7: Disowned

The King walked up to me, and lifted his hand to my face. I thought that he was going to touch me again, but instead he lifted it higher and removed a twig from my hair. And showed it to me saying,

            "Been running around in the woods have you?" With his tone it came out more as a statement then a question.

            "For your information, it seems to me that when you say 'running around in the woods' you are implying that I am 'playing' in the woods. But in fact I am not 'playing' in the woods." My parents gasped at the tone I was taking with the King. I knew that I should not be speaking to him like that. But he seemed more like a boy then a King.

            "Well then what are you doing?"

            "It is none of your business."

            "None of my business you say. Well then…not anymore."

            "What do you mean?" I asked him, but he turned around and began walking away. I turned to my parents. "Mom, Dad what does he, mean when he says that?" They just shrugged at me. They had no idea. They were as clueless as I was. He turned around and was now holding a clear sphere. 

            "This, my dear is the tool that I will use to find you anytime I please. I will know exactly where you are at all times."

            "What? Why are you doing this? You don't own me. I am not one of your goblins." I cried. Again looking to my parents they turned their heads away from me. I knew at that moment they had given me to the King I was his to do what ever he pleased. I was screaming on the inside. A tear fell from my eye, and streamed down my face. He walked over to me and stoked my cheek, smudging the path that the tear had left. 

            "It is okay Nicolle there is nothing to worry about. You will be fine, with me". And he grabbed my chin and pulled me in, kissing me. My father saw this and tried to hurry over to stop him from kissing me, but the King just turned to him and smirked.

            "What are you going to do? You can do nothing. She is, mine now."

            "You lied to us! You said that you would make all her dreams come true; that she would never have to suffer!" My father yelled.

            "I did not lie to you. I will do everything I promised." He smirked once more and stroked my arm. I could not take it any more. I was afraid and my parents could do nothing. And I felt that if I tried to do something he would kill my parents, and then probably kill me. I cried harder, but this only made him smile more. 

            "I hate you." I whispered.

            "I know." He stated. Then he took my hand and kissed it. "I will be back tomorrow, to help you gather your things". Transforming into an owl he flew out the window, leaving us with an echo of his laugh. I fell to the floor crying. And my father who was ashamed of what he had done stormed outside and walked to the barn. My mother ran after him, to get him comfort. And I was left alone, to ponder about what had happened. I was so angry and scared. I did not know what to do; my only solution was to cry. 

The next day I awoke in my bed, in the middle of the woods. I sat up and looked outside. It was sunny and beautiful out. This was something that I needed to cheer me up. Steph walked into the room.

            "Well good morning Nicolle."

            "Steph what am I doing here. I remember being in my real home."

            "Well we were watching what was going on. And when your parents left you there on the floor to cry, we waited till you fell asleep. We opened the door and picked you up and brought you back here."

            "Oh I see." 

            "Why do you ask?"

            "He is coming back today, to help me pack my stuff, to move into the castle."

            "What do you mean?"

            "My parents gave me to him. They think that it would be better for me to go and live there, because I can get things there that I could not get at home."

            "So what are you trying to say?"

            "I am saying that I can't stay here with you. He knows where I am Steph. He has this crystal thing that he looks in and it tells him exactly where I am."

            "What?"

            "Yes, I can never hide. He will always know."

            "This is not good."

            "Tell me about it. But at least the "man" will never know that I am at the castle right." I smiled. But Steph only frowned. "What is it?"

            "Oh yes he will."

            "How do you know?"

            "Because, Nicolle the "man", is the…is the King! Don't you see? That is how the "man" watches you. It is the crystal. " She yelled.

            "I don't understand."

            "Why do you think that the king has all the sudden wanted you to go and live with him at the palace?"

            "I don't know I never really thought about it."

            "He has watched you. He knows what we are plotting and now his only way to get you faster is to have you live with him." 

            "But I don't understand what is going to happen if I go with him?"

            "He is going to be the bringer of death to our people." She whispered.

            "Well that is just silly Steph, do you really think that?" said another voice. Steph and I both turned to see The Goblin King standing there in the doorway.

            "Your Majesty." Steph curtsied to him. 

            "Is there really any meaning behind that Steph, really? You don't think I know better than that?" He laughed.

            "Leave her alone." I stated. He turned to me and smiled.

            "Well hello there, precious." He began to walk towards me. "What will happen if I leave her alone hum?" He asked. He waved his hand and Steph was gone, out of sight.

            "What did you do to her?"

            "She is having a little time to herself. That's all." When he said that I could only think of one word and that was 'oubliette.' "Come, now Nicolle we must go and gather your things." He said taking my hand and trying to pulled me with him.

            "I am not going anywhere with you."

            "We'll see about that." He looked me up and down and then threw me over his shoulder. I thought I was going to be sick. I did not expect him to do that and I lost my stomach. The wind got knocked right out of me.

            "Put me down, you bastard!" I began to hit him as hard as I could. But I was going no where. He stormed out of the cottage and carried me back to my original home, and dropped my on the bed. 

            "Now gather up your things…Only the things that matter to you the most." He stated after looking at me picking up my night gown. I gave a sarcastic laugh and set it down. Then I walked over to my trunk and looked through it. I did not know what to pick out. There were many things that I wanted to bring. 

            "Come now, it does not take this long." He said sitting in the chair at the corner of the room. I gave him an evil glare and said,

            "I thought that you were going to help me, pack up my things?"

            "I did till I changed my mind." He smirked.

            "Well then it is going to take twice as long then. And you can just sit there and complain." I said staring at him. I watched as his expression changed. He stormed over to me and grabbed my wrist. 

            "Listen I don't know who you think you are. But I can erase you from this world as quickly as you came in!" He screamed, slapping me across the face.

            "You will not speak to me like that again. Understand?!" He said sternly, backing away. "Now hurry up." I was rubbing my cheek that had the imprint of his hand across it. I nodded my head to him and resumed my packing. 

            "That's good enough let's go." He ordered picking up my bag and walking to the door.

            "Wait!" I yelled, than paused. "Wait. Please." I walked over to my bed, lifted the mattress and pulled out a box. I gently rested the box on my bed and opened it. I looked inside to see a whistle and a locket. I closed the box again and placed it under my arm. "Okay. I am ready."

            "What is that anyway?"

            "It is a whistle and a locket."

            "Why are you taking those?"

            "They are dear to me."

            "Okay then lets go." When he spoke he did not have a harsh voice. It was very gentle. I grasped to my cloak and followed him out of the cottage.  


	8. Packing

Chapter 8: Packing

            "Steph, Steph? Where are you?" Shido asked. He could not find her anywhere. She was not in her room in the tree. Nor was she in her room in the cottage. He ran into his room at the tree and looking in his magic mirror. 

            "Show me Steph." He asked the mirror. He looked inside and only saw darkness. He walked into the mirror. 

            "Steph are you there?" 

            "Yes. Get me out of here." She called. His eyes adjusted and he could see that Steph was chained inside and oubliette. 

            "God Steph, who put you, here?"

            "Jareth did."

            "If I ever get my hands on him, I'll...."

            "Shido relax. I am fine I have not been here long. He took Nicolle."

            "What?"

            "I will tell you after you get us back." She said rubbing her wrists. Shido nodded his head and he helped her through the mirror. Now they were back in his room in the tree. He walked them over to the bed and they sat down next to each other. 

            "Okay Shido, Jareth has taken Nicolle. He came to the cottage in the woods and grabbed her. Putting me into the oubliette, we have to stop him Shido."

            "Okay what do we do?"

            "I don't know yet. I will have to think about it for a while."

            "Well we can discuss it tomorrow if you would like. Let's just lay here and fall asleep." He side putting his hand on her shoulder and pushing her backwards onto the bed.

            "Okay that sounds good. Let's do that then. He laid, down next to her. And they stay wrapped in each others arms. Then hugging turned into love making. In the middle of their love making Shido tilted Steph head to the side and he took at bite of her neck, sticking his fangs into her flesh. Blood began to flow from her neck. And he sucked the juices that were pouring from her neck to her shoulder. Steph just lay there taking the pain. She did not expect him to do that but did not mind it either. Their love making continued through the night. Finally they rested, and fell asleep. 

Back at the castle:

            "Now Nicolle this will be your room." He said opening a door to an elegant room. It was lit with candles. And when the door opened the scent of incense, flowed out of the room. I looked to the bed. It was covered in fluffy pillows and a fluffy bed spread. It was beautiful. I walked in looking around. The King walked inside and dropped my bag on the floor. I looked to him, a little annoyed. He could take better care of my stuff.

            "I will leave you to unpack you things." He stated and turned around to walk away. I watched as he left. Then turned to the bed and fell on it crying. I had not idea that he was standing outside my doorway. 

            "Forget unpacking for right now Nicolle. Right now I am going to show you what you are going to do for me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed. I followed him down the halls. 'His hallways are worse then the passageways of the tree', I thought. He was speaking to me but I could not hear what he was saying. I was not paying attention. 

            "Nicolle. Nicolle?" He said turning around and looking at me. I looked up at him.

            "What?"

            "I said do you have any questions?"

            "Yeah."

            "What?"

            "What am I suppose to do?" I asked plainly looking at him. He rolled his eyes and let go of my hand. "I am going to tell you one time and one time only."

He looked to me sternly. "When I speak you listen! Understand." He ordered grabbing my wrist and pulling me close to him. "Do you understand?" He asked again.

            "Yes." I mumbled.

            "What?" He slapped me again. "What did you say?"

            "Yes. Yes I understand." I replied once more, with my head turned to the side, still resting in the position from when he slapped me. He grabbed my chin and turned my head.

            "You look at me when you answer me!" He yelled.

            "Yes! Okay. Yes! I understand!" I yelled, squirming out of his grasp and looking angrily at him.

            "I have had enough of you already!" He shouted. Waving his hand he sent me back to my room. I tried to open the door to my room but it was locked. I could not get out. I was trapped.


	9. Work

Chapter 9: Work

I had walked over to the bed and cried myself to sleep. Then I woke up, to see The Goblin King, sitting on the end of my bed. I sat up.

            "Do you always sleep so long?" He asked, not looking at me, but rather out the window.

            "Don't you ever knock?" I replied. He turned to me angrily. "Sorry." I looked away from him, down to the sheets that I was sitting between.

            "Well it is time for you to get to work." He smiled, standing up, walking over to the window. I looked up at him. He was a black figure, because of the light that was coming in from the window was so bright, that he body took on the effect of the moon during an eclipse. 

            "Well come on get out of bed and get dressed for work." He ordered turning around and glancing at me.

            "You're not staying in here while I do that." I laughed in shock.

            "I can do what ever I want. Surely I will not look. Now get up!" He grabbed a tattered gown and tossed it at me. I caught it holding it in my lap. "Good catch. Now up."

I pushed the covers off of my lap. Climbed out of bed, standing at the side of the bed, I turned to the wall and began pulling my gown off. I threw it on the floor and it fell with a _flop. _

The Goblin King turned his head and looked at the gown in a heap on the floor and then looked up at the half naked body, facing the wall. He then turned back around to look back out the window.

I then took the gown off the bed and pulled it over my head, slipping it on over my shoulders. I cleared my throat, turning around to face the back of the Goblin King. He then turned around. 

            "Okay time to get you working. Follow me." He started walking to the door way. He grabbed my arm on his way by and began pulling me with him. I followed. He took me to the kitchen. I was disgusted with the piles of dirty dishes that were there. 

            "You can start with those." He said pointing to them.

            "Yes Your Highness."

            "Good. I will be back in to check on you later." He stroked my cheek before he left the room. 

            "Great." I said quietly to myself. I began to do the dishes. It was taking forever to do them. I was pissed at him, and I was only giving myself more work by doing a half ass job. I decided that I should take a deep breathe and re-clean all the dishes that I did not do well. Because I was afraid of what he would do to me if he found them untidy. Later on he came in and looked to see how far I was. He picked up a dish and inspected it. 

            "What the hell do you call this?!" He yelled dropping the dish on the floor. It smashed into a thousand pieces. He looked at it. "Now pick that up, every single piece." He tossed a broom at me. It landed on the floor near the broken dish. I did not expect him to throw it at me. I bent down and picked it up, then began to sweep up the broken dish. He stood there watching me. I felt weird being watched. I swept it all into a pile, taking a large broken piece and using it to sweep the smaller pieces onto. I looked up at him, when I threw it all into the trash. He smiled at me.

            "That is a way to use you head." He declared. I just glared at him. Then I went back to doing the dishes. He came up behind me, putting his hand around my waist. Taking his other hand he moved my hair way from my neck. And he leaned in sniffing my neck. Then I could feel him breathe on my skin as he began to speak. I had closed my eyes, but continued with the dishes, trying to ignore what he was doing.

            "You are so beautiful, Nicolle. Oh how I could do things to you." He sighed, licking my neck.

I turned around quickly looked at him. "Look I am here to work for you. And that is it. You will keep you distance from me." I ordered, pointing my wet finger, covered in suds from the soap. He just tilted his head looking at me.

            "Really! I own you now and you do what ever I want you to do." 

            "ggrr…" I dropped the sponge in the water and walked out of the room. He followed me. I could only here the clank of his boots behind me. Shivers went down my spine. What was he going to do to me?


	10. More Chores

Chapter 10: More Chores

I walked into a goblin, but did not have time to say sorry. There were many goblins walking around the halls. They all turned and looked at me as I ran from the King. I did not like back to see him. I was too frightened. Then I heard him speak.

            "You will never find your way around here. You are going to get lost." He laughed. I closed my eyes and continued walking. I stopped short, to see him standing in front of me. I turned left, to walk get away from him.

            "You can't go that way." He smirked, standing in front of me once more.

            "Will you just leave me alone?" I whispered. But he heard me anyway. 

            "Fine, suit yourself." He moved out of the way, and allowed me to go past him. I nodded my head and walked on. I stopped again, and turned to look at him.

            "Why can't I go this way?"

            "Do you really what to know?" He sneered. I glanced at him with the expression that read, _obviously_.

            "If you do down that way you will be gone straight to my chambers. Now you don't want to go there do you?" 

I was stuck again. I did not want to turn around and go back his way, because then I would feel like a fool. I stamped my foot. He was doing this. I just stood there.

            "Are you ready to come back to work now?" He inquired. I just put my head down. 

            "Then I will bring you to your next chore. You can finish the dishes later." He waved his hand, and now we were in the gardens. He was standing beside me. 

            "You see those plants? I want them over there…" I looked to see his index finger pointing to the right. "…and those I don't want those here. You can pull them out all together. The bushes over there…" Again he was pointing with his gloved finger. "…I want them pruned, they look to disorderly."

            "Want, anything else?" I asked. Watching him turn his head and look around, he inspected the garden.

            "Yes, after you finish with this garden you can do the next." Then he vanished. I do down on my hands and knees in the scorching sun and began to dig at the plants and flowers. Sweat was trickling down my forehead. And I had dirt under my nails. I felt so dirty and wanted to take a bath; to bathe in a scented tub, like I had when I was at home. I started thinking about my parents and how they were doing. Did they miss me, or were they happy to get rid of me? I was not sure. Nor did I want to find out the true answer. I worked all day, till the sun went down. I wanted to go in and get cleaned up. I was hungry and thirsty. Tired and frustrated. 

Finally the King came out. 

            "Are you ready to come in now?" He asked. He was looking around the garden to see how it looked. He nodded his head. "Not bad. You can do this again tomorrow. Now get up." He took my hand and pulled me up off the ground. My knees buckled. I had been kneeling on them all day. He threw his other arm out and caught me. I looked to him, he looked relieved that I was okay and in his arms. He helped me to my feet, then let go. 

            "Come you have to get cleaned up."

            "Why?"

            "Well look at yourself. You are, filthy." I just shook my head. _Like, I did not already know that. I mused. I followed him inside. There was a goblin standing in the doorway._

            "Get out of the way!" The King yelled at the goblin, kicking her out of the way. I ran up to her and knelt down. She was sitting on the ground.

            "Are you alright?" I asked. But before I could receive an answer from her, The King called me. I got up and ran back behind him. He started speaking.

            "You do not feel sympathetic for them. They have no feelings. They are not like us."

            "Us?" I asked.

            "Yes Nicolle you and I are quite alike."

            "Not even close." I laughed. He turned and looked at me. It was the first time he had heard me laugh un-sarcastically. He smiled at me. I smiled in return. Then realized what I had just done, and drew my smile back. 

            "My best friend is a goblin. I will have you know. And he has feelings, as real as yours will ever be." I stuck my nose into the air, trying to prove him wrong. But he did not react to my statement. So I looked back down to the floor, watching my dirty boots come out from under my gown as I took each step. 

He brought me back to my chamber and walked in the room. 

            "I have drawn you a bath. I will come back and let you know when to get out."

            "No, that will not be necessary."

            "Oh indeed it is. Fine then I will send another servant in. She will come and get you."

            "Fine, what ever you say."

            "I knew you would see it my way." He said as he began to close the door. The door closed. I walked to the left end of my room and walking into the wash chamber. I could smell the sweet scent of rose. It pervaded through the room. I closed my eyes and sniffed the scent. I smiled. It was very comforting. For a minute I forgot that I was at the castle, but rather at home. Opening my eyes I pulled the tattered, dirt covered gown off and dropped it on the floor. Then I pulled off my boots. I stepped into the tub. It was so hot, I had to pull my foot out, and re-dip it again to use to the temperature. 

Finally I was completely in the tub. Sitting down, the heat made my limbs tingle, and turn pink. I washed myself, the best that I could. Then inspected my nails, I had to scrub them as hard as I could to get the green stain from the plants off of them. And I needed something to get under my nails to clean them. But I would have to do that after. I dunked under the water and soaked my hair. Grabbing a scented cream I washing it through my hair, scrubbing to get any unwanted particles out. 

Then I heard a knock at my door. A little goblin woman walked in. 

            "Hello there, young lady." She smiled.

            "Hello…You are the same goblin that I went up to before, aren't you?" 

She nodded her head 'yes'. I smiled.

            "And I am a little sore, but other then that I am, fine thank you. It is nice to have someone notice me."

            "He should not have touched you." I stated frowning…How can he be so cruel?"

            "He is the King dear. He does what he wants." She passed me a towel. I stood up and wrapped myself in it stepping out of the tub. I loved the sound of her voice. It was very soft and sweet. She was also very cute looking. Not ugly, but pleasant. She had blonde hair and grey skin. It was wrinkly but, it suited her. 

            "You must hurry, with getting dry, miss."

            "Why? What am I going to do?"

            "You are going to dine with him." She smirked.

            "What? I don't want to dine with him."

            "Oh but you have to. He will not take no for an answer." She whispered, incase he could hear her, by so way. I grabbed another towel and started drying my hair. I walked into the bed chamber.

            "What am I suppose to wear? I am a servant, not a royal princess."

            "He knew that you would say something like that." The goblin woman laughed. She waddled over to a chest in the corner of the room and opened it. I walked behind her and stood in back of her, leaning over her head to see what was there. Inside the chest was a beautiful gown. It was a light green color almost turquoise, and it had sheer sleeves. And the same sheer fabric came across the bodice. It was beautiful.


	11. Mirror Mirror

Chapter 11: Mirror Mirror

Shido woke up the next morning with Steph by his side. He looked at the beauty that was lying beside him. He smiled and closed his eyes again, rubbing her back. 

Steph now woke up. 

            "Good morning Shido." She smiled. Drawing the sheets back she climbed out of the bed. 

            "Where are you going Steph?" Shido asked rolling over to see where Steph was going. She made her way to the other side of the bed to pick up her gown from the night before.

            "It is time to get something done about Nicolle."

            "Ah." Shido replied nodding his head. He climbed out of the bed too, rubbing his lower back. "God I should have slept in my coffin. I have not slept in a normal bed in forever. It is really awkward". 

Steph just smiled at him. 

            "Well I better go to my room and get something else to wear. But I will come back after I am done changing."

            "Okay. Take your time."

            "Okay." And she left the room to retreat to hers. Back at her room she went to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside were several different beautiful gowns. She pulled out a yellow gown that had sleeves that hung off the shoulders. There was a tight bodice. And then from the waist down it fell in the shape of a bell. And along the gown were little silk roses. It was beautiful. It was very risqué, but elegant. She took off the gown that she was wearing and pulled the other gown on. Walking over to the vanity she looked in the mirror. She tied some of her hair up and had some pieces falling around her neck that curled. It was very well done. Pleased with her appearance she grabbed her cloak, throwing it on and went back to Shido. She opened the door and he was standing there. He looked to her and was speechless. He did not know what to think or do.

            "Steph, you're….you're…you look incredible." 

Steph tilted her head down blushing.

            "Thank you Shido that is awfully nice of you to say."

            "You are very welcome." He smiled. "Shall we go?" He asked taking her hand and walking to the magic mirror. 

            "I'm ready when you are." Steph smirked.

            "Okay hold on tight to that gown of yours." Shido transported them to the castle, meeting up with Nicolle in her chamber. 

I was putting on the gown when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to see Shido and Steph standing there by the mirror. I smiled at them.

            "What are you doing here?" I whispered. The goblin woman, was poking at the mirror, not sure of how they got in. 

            "We are here to help you." Steph replied a bit shocked at my question.

            "Oh. But I have to have dinner with the King." I said disappointed. "He could do something drastic if I do not show up."

            "Well that is just great!" Shido complained, slapping his hand against his knee.

            "Shh!" He'll hear you." I said looking around the room, making sure that there was no sign of The Goblin King.

            "Sorry."

            "It's okay, just be quiet from now on okay."

            "Okay."

            "Well I have to finish getting ready." I walked over to the vanity and sat down. The goblin woman walked over to me and brushed my hair. She then took pieces of my hair and twisted it up onto the top of my head. And allowed the rest to hang down, the curls of my hair were just below my shoulder blades. I loved what she did to it. I could never have done the design that was in my hair. 

            "Thank you but why are you helping me so much?" I asked.

            "Because young lady, the King told me to." 

            "He wants you to wait on me? But why? Not that I don't like you or anything, but I don't understand. I am a slave too." I stood up. "How do I look you two?"

            "You look wonderful Nicolle really." Steph said.

            "And you Steph, how rude am I. You look incredible. I love your gown. What is the occasion for it?"

            "To come and get you out of here."

            "But how are you going to do that. I know that you have the magic mirror Shido, but what about the King? What would he do?"

            "I don't know Nicolle we will have to find out later." 

            "Well can I just stay for the dinner I am really hungry and have not eaten all day?" Then I thought, 'why am I asking these questions, why do I want to stay?' I shook my head and said, 

            "What am I doing this is not me!" Then I undid my hair, turning to the goblin woman. "Sorry" I said, because I undid the nice hair due. 

            "Come on lets get out of here." I said waving Steph and Shido on. They smiled at me and Shido worked the mirror again, and we jumped through. It was a weird ride through the mirrors. I got dizzy and was not sure which way was up or down. Finally landing on the other side, I sat down holding my head in my hands. I had to rest for a few so that I could regain composure. Steph and Shido stayed by me as I sat there. 

            "Nicolle, are you okay?" Shido asked.

            "Yeah just give me a second." I leaned over and vomited all over the floor, luckily missing my beautiful gown. My face was drawn from color.

            "Nicolle you do not look so good. Are you sure you are okay?"

            "I will be fine." 

Shido went into a fountain and collected water in a basin to pour over my mess, to wash it away. 

            "Sorry about that." I stated.

            "What this? Oh no it is fine. I should have known that you were going to have that reaction." Shido said, still cleaning up the mess.  


	12. Back Again

Chapter 12: Back again

Jareth was in the Throne room, pondering about Nicolle. He was wondering what was taking so long. Then he heard a knock coming from outside the room. He went to the door and opened it. And there stood the little goblin woman that was helping Nicolle get ready for dinner.

            "Well where the hell is she?" The Goblin King asked. He looked to the Goblin and noticed that she was frightened.

            "She, she is gone my Lord." 

            "What!?" He yelled looking down the hall. "Well where did she go?"

            "I don't know my Lord. There were two others with her and they traveled through the mirror." She stated trembling.

            "They did what?"

            "They traveled through the mirror."

The Goblin King turned his head, looking angrily to the other side of the room. "Well this can only mean on thing… that Shido was here." He went over to the window and transformed into an owl, flying out the window he traveled around the Labyrinth looking for any signs of Nicolle and Shido. Flying low he covered a lot of ground. But there was no sign of them anywhere. Where were they? He was getting frustrated and wanted to find her. It finally came to the point where he returned home. Pacing around the castle he did not know what to do with himself. He went into the dinning room and tossed the food all over the floor; knocking it off the table. He was pissed. But he was going to find her sooner or later. But what he was going to do to her, he was uncertain.

Back with Nicolle, Steph and Shido:

            "Are you feeling better now Nicolle because we have to get going. We must hide you before you are found." Shido said tossing the remainder of the vomit covered rags into the barrel. 

            "Yes I think that is a wise decision. You never now what he is going to do when he finds you." Steph added.

            "Oh I can imagine." I said wiping my lips, still looking down at the floor. I got up from sitting and walked over to be beside Steph. "I really love your gown Steph it is just so beautiful."

            "Well thank you so much. I know it is one of my favorites."

            "Well Ladies let's go."

            "Okay." And we started walking out of the cottage in the woods towards the tree. We were covered in our cloaks. It was cold and the snow was falling. It was stinging our faces. And I could not see very much, with the snow flakes on my lashes. Shido led the way. We trailed through the slush and mounds of snow, to get there. We even had to turn around and take another route, because the original way was not walk-able. Reaching the tree there was a note attached to the door, by a sword. It read,

            _Shido I know that you have my Nicolle and I want her back. She belongs to me. And if I do not see her in the next sun rise then I will have your head. And I will take your Steph for myself. This is no joke._

_            Jareth_

"Well what do we do now?"

            "I don't know. Now that he knows that you are here there is nothing that we can do. You will have to return. Steph's life and yours as well, are in jeopardy and I can not let that happen I am sorry Nicolle but you are going to have to return."

            "But I can't go. I do not what to go back…"

            "Nicolle there is no other option. I wish there was. And if we tried to hide you somewhere else he would find you sooner or later." Shido replied to me. He looked at me and I began to cry. I could not believe what he was telling me. I did not want to leave this place I was almost free. Steph hugged me and assured me that every thing would be okay. They would figure something out sooner or later. She began to rub my arms from under the cloak. It was freezing. 

            "Well if he wants you before the sun rises then we should get you there now. Before it is to late." She took my hand and we started to walk.

            "Wait I am coming too. Just incase Jareth has something up his sleeve and he decides he wants to do something to you Steph." He walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead that was wet with the melted snow.

            "Okay you can come." She smiled. And we all walked together.

We were now in front of the castle staring at the entry way. I did not want to go in. Steph told me that I should go in first. But I did not instead the doors opened and The Goblin King was standing there. 

            "Well, well what have we here? Shido it has been a long time since I have seen you." 

            "Like wise Jareth." He said giving an evil glare. Steph and I just stood there and looked at the two men staring at each other. Giving one another evil glares. I felt awkward and cold. The Goblin King noticed that I was shivering. And he moved out of the entry way. "Come on in Nicolle, before you catch you death."

I had heard that before. It was from Jake and I wanted to know how he was doing. I missed him. Had he realized that I was gone too? I did not know.

            "Nicolle did you hear me? Get inside now!" He yelled.

            "Hey you do not have to talk to her that way." Shido said coming to my defense. I just looked at him. Then turned to see The Goblin King's expression; it looked like he was talking to him, but there were no words that were coming out of his mouth. Then Steph leaned over and told me that they were speaking to one another telepathically. I nodded my head.

            "Okay now that, that is over, come on Nicolle let's go." He grabbed my arm and began to pull me inside. I turned and looked at Shido and Steph standing in the door way. Then he shut the doors on them. I tilted my head down, looking to the floor. I did not want to look at him. I hated him.


	13. Looking

Chapter 13: Looking

            "He is not one that can be trusted Nicolle." The Goblin King told me, looking behind his shoulder to see me. 

            "That is funny he could say the same about you." I remarked.

            "Yes well I am not surprised."

            "Then you are saying that it is true."

            "No of course not; you can trust me Nicolle. What a stupid thing to say." He stated simply. I just looked down. How he hurt me. Why was he so cruel? This I wanted to figure out. So I promised myself that I would. He brought me to the dinning room. And there was food all over the floor. 

            "It is too bad, that you are wearing such a beautiful gown." He smirked.

            "Why?"

            "Because, you are going to clean this up, and I am going to sit here and watch." He pulled out a chair and sat down in it, putting his foot on the table top. He leaned back in the chair and watched, and waited for me to do something. But I just stood there. 

            "Do not just stand there Nicolle let's go." He said tapping his riding crop on the sole of his boot. I sighed, and squatted down on my knees and began to pick the pieces up off the floor. It was such a mess. With cakes, pastas, and other elegant food, wasted. I felt bad that this was wasted because of me. My hands were filthy, but they were warm. From being inside, it was nicer then the cold that I was exposed to earlier. The Goblin King just sat there and watched the entire time not saying a single thing. Which I thought was rather strange. After I picked the mess up, I made my way to the kitchen and began to do the dishes. I stood there waiting for the sink to fill with water. It was filling really slowly, and I could not take it. Then the King came in, and walked up behind me. I did not know that he was there and when he touched me I jumped back into him. 

            "Oh getting excited are we." He smirked.

            "What are you talking about?" I questioned.

            "Never mind; you are doing a good job with this you know."

            "Well if I did a half ass job you would probably kill me so it is not like I have a choice right."

            "You could say that." He looked away at the dishes taking his focus off of me. Which to some degree I was happy about that, I hated that he watched me as I worked. As I finished doing the dishes, set down the towel and made my way to the counter so that I could grab a rag. I filled a bowl full of warm water and made my way into the dinning room so that I could wash the floor. And once again he was seated watching me. I did not tell him that he made me feel weird though. I then thought that maybe I should have. That way in the near future perhaps he would stop doing that. I finished and it was now early morning.

            "You should get some sleep Nicolle. You look tired."

            "You think." I said plainly.

            "Don't get wise with me Nicolle." He said angrily. I got up from the floor brought the rag into the kitchen tossing it into the sink and then left the room to go to my bed chamber. 

            "Aren't you going to say good night Nicolle?" The King asked, appearing in front of me.

            "Good night." I stated trying to get past him. But he would not let me pass. "Can I please get past? I am really quite tired and I am in no mood for games."

He grabbed my arm tightly. 

            "You better watch that attitude with me Nicolle." He warned me. I just stopped and looked at him. His mismatched eyes, played a different role than his personality. They were sweet and sensitive. And his personality was just the opposite. He looked away from me, letting go of my arm. 

            "Go." He stated waving his hand in the air. I nodded my head at him and continued down the hall. I got to my chamber and walked in. I pulled off the now destroyed gown, and dropped it on the floor. Walking over to the wardrobe I pulled out a night gown. It was purple silk, with lace at the top, spaghetti straps, and a slit in the side, with lace that covered the seam. I lit on other candle and rested it on the night stand. Pulling back the covers to the bed I climbed in. I fluffed my pillow and settled in. It was warm and smooth. I blew the candle out and quickly fell asleep.

I had a dream. It was strange. I was trying to fall asleep in my bed, and the door to my room opened. A dark figure walked in, tall and slender. I could here the sound of foot steps getting closer and closer to my bed. I did not what to move. Then the dark figure, climbed onto the bed. The moon shone over the figure's face. It was the King's. I sat up and he crawled towards me. Placing his left hand on my mouth, and with his other hand he pushed me back against the pillow. The next thing I knew, I was being felt up the thigh and caressed; with his tongue circulating in my mouth. My eyes were opened wide as I knew this was going on. Then I woke up.

The sun was shinning on my bed. I woke up with a headache. I sat up, rubbing my temples. Sweat was on my forehead. I was recalling the dream. It seemed so real. There was a knock at my door. I got up and opened it a crack to see who it was. It was the King and he just pushed it open. He had a grin on his face. I tried to cover myself up, feeling really revealed. He looked to me. As I pulled the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around myself.

            "Sleep well last night."

            "Hardly."

            "I see and why would this be?" He asked looking concerned.

            "I had a strange dream. That's all."

            "I see." He walked to the window. There was no snow on the ground. And flowers were in bloom. The Labyrinth was very strange. Flowers one day, snow the next. It could not make up its mind. But that was one of the magical things about the Labyrinth.


	14. In the City

Chapter 14: In the City

            "Look I would just like to apologized for being so rude to you." He stated looking out the window. I just opened my eyes more and had a shocked look on my face. Did he just say that? He turned to me, and was not smiling but frowning. 

            "I really mean it Nicolle. I have been thinking back on my actions, and it is not how I should behave around you."

            "Well…thank…" I was starting to say, when he came over and kissed me. Stoking my arm, he pulled me close. I lost my footing and began to fall backwards. I was trying to scream but his mouth was closed over mine and I could not. I pushed him away. By this time the comforter was off of me and on the floor.

            "Get away!" I yelled. Picking up the blanket and wrapping it around me again.

            "Oh why do you cover yourself up, when I am around you?" He asked looking down at me. He took his gloved hand and slid the blanket over and caressed my breast. I gasped and slapped him across the face.

            "You, bastard!" I ran to the other side of the bed and leaned against the wall. He looked to me and began laughing hysterically.

            "What the hell is so funny?" I asked, glancing at him.

            "Oh you are to amusing Nicolle really."

            "What? What did I do that is so amusing?" But he did not the question instead he just spoke about what I was going to do today. And then he told me that he was going to return in a few minutes, to get me, and bring me to my chores. I nodded my head at him. And he left the room, closing the door behind him. I thought about his apology and thought that it was a complete lie. He was just saying that to distract me. God I really hated him. My anger just grew every minute I was with him. 

*****************************************************************************

A week later:

            "Shido I really miss Nicolle and I wonder what she is doing right now." Steph told Shido who was sitting on the bed, pulling on his boots.

            "Well Steph to tell you the true me too. And I also wonder what is going on with her. I hope that she is okay and that nothing has happened to her. But there is nothing that we can do."

            "Sure there is Shido."

            "But you hear Jareth. If we try to do anything again he will kill you. And I do not want that to happen." He said looking intently into Steph's eyes.

            "I know you don't and I appreciate it very much. But if I die trying to save everyone else then so be it. I will not let this get out of hand Shido. I cannot." She stated kneeling down beside him and rubbing his knee. Shido leaned over and kissed her forehead. Smiling back at him Steph got up and resumed getting dressed.

            "Well what do you want to do today then Steph?"

            "I am not sure. We will have to figure something out, you know and it will have to be soon." Shido and Steph decided to go to the market. When they arrived there they were looking at all of the products and deciding on what to buy. The goblins were not leaving them alone. They were begging Shido and Steph to buy something of theirs, guaranteeing them that it was the best they could buy. But Shido and Steph just kept on walking. They bumped into Nicolle's parents. Steph saw the whistles hanging on the cart. 

            "Well good day Sir." Shido said, bowing to Mr. Sage.

            "Well good morning Sir could I interest you in a whistle?" Mr. Sage asked.

            "Well do you mind if we just look around?" Shido inquired.

            "Not at all, please help yourself to anything. And if you have any questions I would be happy to answer them for you."

            "Really?" Shido stated, turning to look him directly in the eyes. He watched as Mr. Sage stepped backwards, once he saw Shido's cat eyes glow. "What is it?" Shido smirked showing a fang. Steph approached Shido and slapped him on the chest.

            "Stop it you are frightening him." She explained.

            "Good that is what he disserves." Shido said angrily. Mr. Sage looked to Steph and said.

            "What is he talking about? Why is he acting that way?"

            "I have a question for you Mr. Sage. Why did you give your only daughter to the King of the Goblins?" When Shido asked this, all noises that were made in the market square, stopped, uttering complete silence. All eyes were on Mr. Sage.

            "I ah…I ah…" He trembled. But then took a deep breath and then stood his ground. "This is none of you business! Why do you ask me this question? I do not have to speak to you…" He saw that again Shido's eyes glowed, and his fangs showed even more. This truly frightened Mr. Sage. 

            "Silence!" There was a voice from the air. All eyes glared to the sky, worried and confused. They did not notice that the King was now standing in between Shido and Mr. Sage.

            "What are you doing here Shido?" He asked, poking him in the shoulder with is riding crop. Shido looked straight into the King's eyes. 

            "What do you think I am doing here? I am shopping, just like everyone else."

            "I see. Then why were you asking Mr. Sage about Nicolle?" He asked with an interested look on his face. Steph stepped forward, curtseying to the King.

            "He meant no harm Your Highness." She stated, still looking to the ground.

            "Really!"

            "Yes, Your Highness. We were truly just shopping. It is just that we are concerned about Nicolle." When she said this Mr. Sage looked at Steph and then to the King.

            "What? Why should you be concerned about her? What have you done?" He inquired looking to the King again with a concerned look on his face.

            "You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Sage. Like I told you before she is perfectly fine. She is content with me. She could not be any happier."

            "Liar!" Shido yelled.

            "You dare to intervene!" The King yelled. Shido stepped back. Steph took his arm and pulled him close to her. She was afraid that something was going to happen to him. 

            "Come on Shido let's just go."

            "Yes I think that would be the wise thing to do." The King stated, taking a crystal and twirling it around his fingers, watching it closely.

            "That's okay Jareth we will just leave on our own thank you. We do not need your assistance." Shido stated, pondering that Jareth was going to use the crystal to rid of them.

            "Well then I suggest you go then." The Goblin King smirked. Taking the crystal and balancing it on the tip of his index finger looking into it.

            "Yes Your Highness." Steph said curtseying again, before turning around and walking in the other direction. She then looked behind her, to see Shido still standing there. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him with her. And they left the city together. Jareth disappeared, and the city of goblins turned back to what they were doing. Mr. Sage just stood there watching Shido and Steph leaving. He gritted his teeth, and walked back behind his cart. He picked up the whistle that he was working on and began carving again; waiting for some passerbys.

            "I can't believe him. Why did he have to get all upset like that?" Shido said stroking Steph hand as the continued to walk.

            "Shido, you are a stranger to him, and walking up to him, yelling asking why he rid of his daughter to the King…I would have yelled back at you too. You don't think that it would have been difficult to decide whether to do that or not. And what if he did not want to give her up, but had no choice. Hum? What of that?"

            "I…I…did not think of that." Shido whispered looking to the ground.

            "Oh Shido don't worry about it." She smiled, pulling their linked hands up and kissing the top of his hand. Shido smiled at her.

            "Thank you." He stated simply. And from that moment, till the time they got back to the cottage they did not say a word to one another. Back at the cottage, Shido was sitting at the table, while Steph was making something for them to eat. She walked over to the table and put a bowl of warm, cow blood in front of Shido.

            "There you go." She smiled.

            "Thank you." He watched as she sat down beside him and began eating her potato soup. "Do you want to try some Steph?" He said lifting his spoon up and over to Steph.

            "Oh not thank you. I have this, thanks." She smiled, a little disgusted. 

            "You're sure now." He questioned.

            "Oh yes I am sure thanks." She said gently pushing his hand, holding the spoon back over to him.

            "Okay, you do not know what you are missing."

            "You're right." She said taking a bite of bread. She looked to Shido who was now laughing. He loved teasing her. She hated it. They spent the day in the cottage, in front of the fire place. Eating and drinking. It was good quality time that they could spend together. And the night fell on them and they went to bed, sleeping till late the next morning.


	15. Visit

Chapter 15: Visit

            "Well are you going to get up and come to the dinning room so that we can have dinner?" The Goblin King asked me, as he stood on the steps that I had just cleaned. They were even still wet from the soap and water. I put the scrub brush down on the step. Putting my hands on the step I helped myself up. My knees ached once again. I was tired and wanted to go to bed. 

            "You look tired my dear. What is the matter with you?"

            "I am tired. I did not sleep well last night again."

            "Oh really Nicolle and why could this be?" He asked smiling.

            "It is none of your concern as to why."

            "Bad dream?" He smirked.

            "What did you say?" I asked but he did not answer me. He had a habit of doing that and if frustrated me. We went to the dinning room and I was about to sit down. 

            "Wait what are you doing Miss Nicolle?" He asked blankly looking at me.

            "What?" I questioned.

            "You can not have dinner looking like that. What are you thinking?"

            "I don't know I must not have been."

            "Don't get wise again you remember what happened last time." He was referring to the other day when I spoke back to him. He grabbed my wrist, throwing me to the ground and lashing me with his riding crop on the back. It tore my gown right open, and he just left me there to lie in pain. 

            "Yes Your Highness."

            "Good. Now go to your chamber and get dressed appropriately for dinner."

            "Yes Your Highness." I curtseyed to him and then left the room. Minutes later I returned in an elegant gown and my hair was done. I reentered the dinning chamber to see him sitting there in his seat. Once he saw me he stood up and bowed. Then walked over and took my hand, escorting me to the table. I sat down and he pushed in my chair. I was confused once again. Why was he acting this way, I could not understand. He took his seat at the table and sipped his wine.  

            "So let's go over what you have done for the day shall we."

            "Sure." I stated simply grabbing the fork and digging into my food. I ate while he talked. I could not complain. Sure I was not totally listening to what he said, but enough that I would not get in trouble. 

            "So I think that you have worked hard enough and you do not have to do anything else for the night. Is there anything that you would like to do on your free time?" He asked looking at me while setting down his wine glass. 

            "Oh. I ah…I don't know. Can I think about it for a few minutes?"

            "Sure you have, till the end of dinner to decide."

            "Thank you." 

            "You're welcome."

It was now the end of dinner.

            "Have you made your decision?" He asked dropping his fork on the plate. I looked up from mine and glanced at him.

            "Now it can be anything right?"

            "Well that depends…what do you have in mind?"

            "Could…could I go and see my parents?" I asked looking to him. He turned his head and I figured that the answer was going to be no. "Well then I will just stay here then. But thank…" I started you say as I was getting up from the table.

            "No wait." He ordered. And I sat back down a little puzzled. "You can go and see them. But you must come back once I come to get you. You may not decide that you want to stay there and run off or something."

            "Okay. I promise." I smiled, getting up again, and starting to walk away. But then he cleared his throat and I looked to him. "Oh thank you Your Highness." I curtseyed before leaving the room. He just sat there with his elbows on the table and his face in his hands.

            "What was I thinking?" He mused.

Moments later I returned to the dinning chamber, with cloak in hand.

            "I'm ready to go now." I said plainly. He just looked at me. 

            "Eager are we?" He said getting up from the table. I just looked at him. "Okay, let's go." He left the dinning chamber walking down the hall. I followed him to the entrance way. He grabbed his cape and opened the doors. Once he did the snow that was outside blew in. 

            "Looks like a blizzard. Are you sure you still want to go?"

            "Yes I do. I have not seen them in so long and I miss them terribly." I looked as he just nodded his head at me.

            "Then follow me." And he stepped out into the snow. It was hitting his face and melting. His breath showed clearly as he exhaled. It was pitch black out. I followed him, from behind. He was hard to see even though he was two feet in front of me. It was difficult to walk. The snow was heavy. Within minutes I could no longer see him anywhere.

            "Your Highness. Your Highness! Where are you?" I cried. But I received no answer. I started pacing around looking for him. But there was no sign of him anywhere. I was cold wet and tired, and just wanted to get out of the snow. I tripped and fell, yet again. Landing hard in the thick snow, struggling to get to my feet I was greeted by a pair of hands. They helped me to my feet. 

            "You know you must be careful in this weather. You are going to get lost. You better stay close to me." I turned around to see the Goblin King standing there, with my hands now in his. I looked to him, shivering.

            "Nicolle you are shivering, here." He stated pulling me to him and wrapping his warm arms around me. I could smell his scent. He began to rub my back at a rapid rate. At that moment I know that something was different about him. And the scent that I could smell was not the one that I was used to, but rather a very attractive scent. I smiled secretly to myself. And we continued to walk.

            "What were you doing Nicolle? What would you have done if I did not find you?"

            "I…I don't know My Lord." He still had his arms around me as we walked to my cottage. I could faintly see the light coming from the windows of the cottage. He knocked on the door and then opened it. He allowed me to step inside first, and then he followed. My mother came running over to me, hugging me tightly.

            "Nicolle! You are home. But what are you doing here?"

            "She has come for a visit Mrs. Sage. But we will be leaving later this evening." The King replied. My father heard him and came in from the other room. 

            "What is he doing here?" My father questioned.

            "Oh darling, Nicolle is here, they have come to visit."

            "Oh no, she is visiting, not I. I will be in the other room."

            "Catherine, go and make some tea." My father ordered. My mother moves away from me, nodding her head to my father and then left the room to go to the kitchen and make some tea. "Won't you have a seat Your Highness?" My father asked, with a tint of attitude in his voice. I glared at him with my eyes wide open and clearing my throat, so that he would look at the expression I had on my face. The King looked over to me and then to my father.

            "No thank you Mr. Sage, I am fine. And are you not going to greet your daughter?"

            "Not by your demands I will not!"

            "Father what the hell?!" I said standing up. But the King up his hand out in front of me, and told me to have a seat.

            "It is okay Nicolle. Apparently your father knows nothing about respect." He stated glaring at me father.

            "Is that so?" My father snapped back. "Are you not, the one that kissed my daughter right in front of me and my wife? And you are the one to talk about respect!"

            "Father, please!"

            "Shut up Nicolle, this does not concern you."

            "Hey! Thanks enough Mr. Sage!" The King yelled angrily. 

            "My Lord it is okay, please." I was so embarrassed, and ashamed.

            "You do not speak to her like that you bastard! One more remark like that again and…"

            "Get out! Get out!" My father yelled just as my mother walked in with the tea.

            "Very well then, I have apparently upset your father Nicolle. So instead I think that I will leave you here and come and get you later." The King said grabbing his cape and clipping it on. He walked over to the door. "Good evening." and opened it stepping out."

            "Well that is just great father. I can't believe you." I stood up and looked out the window to watch him leave. I saw him turn to me and smile before disappearing out of sight.

            "Why are you on his side Nicolle I don't understand? Before you left, you wanted nothing to do with him and you were all upset. What happened to you?"

            "I don't know dad. But why do you have such an attitude? I can only visit you this once and you have to make it hell." I said looking from the window to him. My mother came up to me and handed me the tea.

            "Thank you I said."

            "You're welcome sweetie." My mother replied. "She is right Robert. She will be leaving soon and who knows when we will be able to see her again." She declared, rubbing my shoulder. My father just rolled his eyes at my mother. I said nothing. I was worried about what was going to occur during my time here. What were they going to do? Yell at one another the entire time? I did not know and was not too excited to find out. I sat back down and continued sipping my tea.

            "Now Nicolle tell us, what it is like living at the castle. It must be heaven. I bet he is a trued gentleman, and takes good care of you. Do you wear beautiful gowns every day, and attend balls?" My mother's eyes were gleaming. I could not tell her that is was not like that at all. I would break her heart. 

            "Oh mother it is indeed wonderful. I go to these tremendous balls all the time. And dance with The King himself…" when I said that my father gave a sarcastic laugh. "…I eat delicious foods, and just have a wonderful time all day. The King is indeed at real gentleman, you would be amazed." My mother's eyes just glowed more and more every time I said something.

            "You see Nicolle were we right, isn't it better there? You can do so much more there."

            "Yeah, you were right." I smiled to her. She was so happy, and did not feel like the bad mother, anymore. We continued to speak for a good amount of time. But then it came time to go. The King reentered the cottage, once again covered in snow. 

            "Nicolle it is time to go now." I nodded my head and stood up. I walked over to the hook by the door and pulled my cloak on. Throwing it over my shoulders, my mother walked over and tied the ribbon for me.

            "Thank, you mother."

            "Now you behave yourself Nicolle and come back and visit again soon, you hear?" She began to cry. I looked to the King and then answered my mother.

            "Of course mother, I will try. Good bye father." I waved and then The King took my arm and he escorted me out the door. We were back in the snow. It had not let up, it was still pouring down like crazy. I was in the King's arms, as he led us to the castle.

            "So how did it go Nicolle?" He asked, as we walked.

            "It…it was okay. It could have been better. My father did not say much to me. I don't understand why. And my mother was asking me…well never mind." I did not want to tell him that my mother was asking about my life in the castle and tell him what my answers were. I was afraid of what he would think or say.

            "Yes, why did you cover for me Nicolle?" He asked smirking. I glared at him.

            "You mean you were listening?"

            "You could say that." He smiled again.

            "I only…."

            "It is okay Nicolle I understand why you did what you did." He suddenly tightened his grip around me. And nothing else was said on the way back to the castle.


	16. In the Night

Chapter 16:

When they got back to the castle, Jareth helped Nicolle with her cloak, hanging it on the hook.

            "I want to thank you for allowing me to go tonight. It was really nice of you to do that for me."

            "Well it was no trouble."

            "And I apologize for my father's actions against you."

            "It is not your concern. I brought it upon myself. But thank you." He began to walk down the hall. "It is getting late Nicolle you should be getting to bed." He hollered back to me. I stood at the door way watching him walk briskly down the hall. I yawned and then began walking myself. I could not wait to get out of my gown that was covered in snow. I was cold and tired, so I walked to my room, and drew a bath. As the water was filling in the tub I undressed, laying my gown over the arm of my chair. And once the water was done I climbed in and sat there soaking n the water. It was wonderful. It felt so nice, against my cold body. I did not want to get out of the tub after I got in, in fear of the cold again. But I did, I stood there shaking uncontrollably trying to dry myself off. 

Then I threw on my nightgown and checked the bed warmer. It was still hot, and climbed into bed. It was warmer then the air, so I snuggled up and pulled the covers over my shoulders. For once I had a hard time falling asleep. I just lay awake staring at the ceiling. Then I saw a beacon of light come through a crack in my door. Someone was opening it. I closed my eyes and acted as though I was asleep. Then I felt the bed droop a bit on one side, as though someone was sitting on the bed. And what came next was a complete shock. I felt a finger trail up and down my arm. I began to breathe deep, I did not know how it was, and was afraid. I just closed my eyes tighter. And then the figure whispered into my ear. And then I knew who it was.

            "Sleep well my love." And then he kissed me on the forehead. I then heard him leave the room, closing the door behind him. I quickly shot out of bed and began to pace the room. I was very upset and frightened. I began to sweat. I needed to talk with him. I stormed out of the room and headed for his chamber. Getting there, I turned the knob, but the door was locked so I banged on it.

            "Let me in!" I screamed. At that point I did not care that I would be waking up all the goblins. I looked to see that now there were goblins with their heads peeking out their doors to see what was going on. And I resumed my knocking. No one answered. I sighed and turned around and headed back to my room. When I got there he was standing by the window.

            "What do you want?" He asked.

            "What were you doing in my room?" I inquired angrily.

            "What do you mean Nicolle?" 

            "Oh you know exactly what I mean. How dare you come in here and do that to me, while I am trying to sleep." I looked at him and swung my arm at him. I was going to hit him across the face. But he grabbed my arm just before I could. I tried to remove my arm from his grasp but I could not.

            "Let go of me!" I yelled. "Let go!" I also tried kicking him, but failed at that as well.

            "You can try what ever you want but it is not going to work." He shouted angrily at me. I was still him his grasp and at that time I was not afraid of getting beaten, I wanted to let him know how I felt. I was angry. Finally he let go of me. I began to rub my wrist it was stinging he was holding it very tightly.

            "You will not attempt that again Nicolle."

            "And you will not come in my room again!" I cried spiting at him. His expression was now frightening me even more than I had already been. He walked over to me and I stepped back. I was looking in his eyes. They were cold and angry. He did not take his focus off of my as he continued. I get as far as I could go, which was to the end of the bed. I looked behind me and then climbed on the bed, crawling to the other side. He followed me.

            "Leave me alone!" I screamed in fright. I was as scared as I had ever been. He looked closely at me, and then frowned. He climbed off the bed and stormed out of the room, allowing the door to slam shut. I sat there staring at the door. I did not want to move. But I quickly feel asleep, sliding into the sheets.

The next morning The Goblin King was sitting in my room again. I woke up to him sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. I sat up and looked at him. He was blankly looking at me with no expression on his face. 

            "Hello…" I stated looking at him.

            "Oh, well it is about time you wake up. Come on it is time for you to do your chores." He replied shaking his head and then standing up. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of bed. I was completely revealed to him in my skimpy nightgown. He just continued with what he was doing. Like he had not taken notice to it. And apparently he hadn't. I was glad, but I still leaned over to the end of the bed and grabbed my robe, trying to cover the front of my body, with my only free hand.

            "Hurry up and get changed." He stated, pushing me into the wash chamber.

            "What is the rush?"

            "Don't asked questions." He said standing in the door way, as I hide behind the divider. He tossed a gown at me.

            "Here wear this one." It was not one of the ratty worn gowns that I had worn everyday, for chores. This time it was a beautiful gown that sparkled in the light. I put it on without questioning him, and then stepped out, from behind the divider. He looked at me pleased with the way I looked. 

            "That will do now come on." He grabbed my hand and led me to the door. We trailed down the halls to the dinning area.

            "What are we doing here?" I asked, walking in the room and seeing lit candles, and music playing in the background.

            "You are going to dance with me."

            "That is my chore?"

            "Would you like to do something else?"

            "No this is fine."

            "That's what I thought." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. 

            "I have to warn you My Lord, that I am a terrible dancer. I have never danced like this before."

            "Don't be ridiculous you will be fine." We began dancing and to my surprise I was wonderful. I did not step on him at all. Once I let go of his hand I could no longer dance. I was terrible. It seemed that every time I held his hand I was a terrific dancer and when I let go I was terrible. He had a hold over me when we danced.

            "That was very good Nicolle. Thank you for the dance." He smirked at me.

            "Ah, you're welcome." I smiled.


	17. Two little helpers

Chapter 17: Two little help(ers)

That morning Steph woke up panting with sweat on her face. She sat up in the bed and wiped her forehead. Shido woke up beside her, putting his hand on her lap.

            "What ever is the matter my love?" He asked concerned. She turned to him and smiled faintly.

            "I know what we have to do!" She stated happily.

            "What, what is it?" Shido asked interested in her thoughts.

            "Shido we have to get in."

            "Get in…?"

            "We have to get in the castle it is the only way to keep an eye on Nicolle at all times. To make sure that nothing happens."

            "And how do you suppose we are going to do that?" Shido asked not convinced that her thought would work. "Jareth is to smart it will have to be something that he will not suspect."

            "I know that Shido. We are going to have to change our identity."

            "But I like the way I look." Shido complained. Steph stood up and waved her hand turning from her beautiful Elvin appearance of 5' 11'' to 3' 8''. And her long brown hair was now grey and short. 

            "Oh Steph couldn't you have picked something a bit better then that?" Shido asked disappointed. Steph turned to him and waved her hand at him, turning him into a short fat, goblin with missing teeth, and a bald head. He waddled over to the mirror. Disgusted with his appearance her turned to Steph and frowned.

            "You have got to be joking. I can't look like this!" 

            "Shido deal with it. Now let's go. We will go to the market and buy some clothing that will fit our appearance. And then we will go to the King and ask him if we can come and work with him.

            "Alright, but I am only doing this for you."

            "Fine." And they walked out of the cottage and back to the market. They bought some clothing and made their way to the castle to speak with the King.

When they got there they knocked on the large doors and waited for someone to come and open them. Finally someone did. It was a tall guard. 

            "May we speak with the King please?"

            "What business, have you with the King?" The guard asked. 

            "We are look to work for him maybe."

            "Well does he know that you are coming?"        

            "No this was just decided. Will you just let us see him please?"

            "Hold on and I will see what I can do."

            "Thank you very much." And the guard slammed the doors closed, leaving Steph and Shido outside. Minutes later he came back and allowed them in. They followed him down the halls and to the Throne room. The guard knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

            "Come in." The King ordered. The guard opened the door and pushed Shido and Steph inside. They could see that the King was sitting in the throne and looking in a crystal ball with the image of Nicolle in it. The King turned to the two goblin creatures and tossed the crystal in the air. He got up, holding his riding crop and twirling it in the air.

            "So you want to come and work for me, do you?" They just nodded their heads. "Do you know what you are getting yourselves into by coming here?" He asked, staring at them seriously. And they just nodded their heads once more.

            "Do you speak?" He inquired looking at them strangely.

            "Yes Your Majesty we speak."

            "Well I will suggest that you use your words from now on. Understand?"

            "Yes Your Majesty." They both answered. 

            "Good." He looked at the guard and nodded his head. The guard turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Very well, if you are going to work for me you are to do all that I say without any complaints, and if there are…" He struck the riding crop against the air of his Throne, making a cracking sound that startled Steph. He just laughed. He told them each what their first jobs were going to be. Shido job was to fertilize the gardens with manure. And Steph was to go and help the girl down the hall get ready for lunch. Shido bowed to the King and then went out side and did his job, even though he was not happy about it. And Steph went down the hall into a bed chamber to see a girl sitting on a balcony, in a chair reading. She knocked on the door.

            "Excuse me miss." Steph interrupted. Nicolle turned around and looked to see the short woman standing in the doorway.

            "Yes what can I help you with?" Nicolle asked.

            "Actually it is me that has come to help you."

            "Oh."

            "His Majesty has asked me to come and help you with getting ready for lunch."

            "Are you new I do not remember ever seeing you around?"

            "Oh yes I have just started, this is my first job."

            "What ever possessed you to come here to work?" Steph just shrugged her shoulders.

            "Oh where are my manners." Steph smirked. "I'm Amie." And she curtseyed to Nicolle.

            "Well it is nice to meet you Amie." 

            "Thank you. Well shall I help you…quite honestly I am not sure what I am really supposed to be doing."

            "Oh well I will tell you then." She started walking to the door. "We are going to go to the kitchen and make lunch, set the table. You know make everything look nice." Steph nodded her head, and sighed. They walked down to the kitchen and Nicolle showed her where everything was and where certain things went. Once that was all done, Nicolle and Steph walked back to the Throne room to tell him that it was done. Nicolle knocked on the door.

            "Excuse my Your Highness, but lunch is ready for when ever you want to come and eat."

            "Thank you Nicolle." He smiled, looking at her. He got up and started towards the door. "You can go and get ready then." Nicolle curtseyed and then went down the hall to her bed chamber to change.

            "Well what are you waiting for?" The King asked Steph who was just standing there. "Go and help her get ready." She also curtseyed and then left, following Nicolle.

            "You really do not have to help me you know I will be okay, if you just want to relax for a minute there Amie."

            "Oh no I think that I should do what I was told."

            "Okay if you want, but I am not going to force you to do this."

            "I know." And she walked up the Nicolle and helped her with her gown. Then she helped her with her hair.

            "Thank you."

            "Well that is what I am here for." Nicolle just smirked.

            "I do not think that it is fair that I can go to lunch with him but you have to say here." Steph just shrugged.

            "It is what he wants. It does not bother me. Well you best be off." Nicolle walked to the door and went down the hall to the dinning chamber, to see the King sitting in his seat. He got up and helped Nicolle to her seat. And then took his own seat and they had lunch together.

Meanwhile, Shido was working a sweat shoveling the manure and putting it in piles on the edges of the gardens, and then smoothing it out over the dirt. He was disgusted with doing this, but could not, not do it. It was his first duty and did not want to appear suspicious if he did not do his job. Steph stayed in Nicolle bed chamber looking around to find anything that she could look at that would tell her about what had been going on over then. She found many gowns that were dirty and worn. She also found a gown that was ripped in the back, from what looked like a whip of some sort. It very well could have been the riding crop but she was not sure. She knew it was going to take a while to figure things out and get a better understanding on what to do while she and Shido were there.


	18. Chamber of Tubs

Chapter 18: Chamber of Tubs

I walked into the dinning room and was greeted by Jareth.

            "Well it is nice to see you again Nicolle shall we eat?"

            "Of course," I said putting out my hand and he took it leading me to the dinning table. I took a seat and he pushed me in.

            "Thank you." I stated.

We ate lunch and then he went to the Throne room. I went back to my bed chamber because Amie was there and I wanted to know more about her. I walked back to my bed chamber to see her looking through my stuff.

            "What are you doing?" I asked, with wide eyes.

            "Oh I was ah….I was reorganizing your things, they are not in good order."

            "Oh…thanks." I walked into the room and sat on the bed, as she folded my things and put them in places that she thought were a better place to go.

            "So what did you do before you came here?" I inquired. She stopped and looked at me, as though she did not know what to say.

            "Well to tell you the truth I am not what I appear."

            "What do you mean?" I was intrigued and wanted to know more. I knew that something was strange when I first met her.

            "Miss Nicolle…" She started walking over to me and taking a seat next to me on the bed. She pulled out a mirror and placed it in front of me. I looked at her a bit confused.

            "Just look into it." She stated. I took the mirror and looked into it. There I saw the goblin that sat next to me.

            "Yeah so, I don't see anything." I stated looking back at her.

            "Just keep looking." She whispered. So I did. When I looked, the figure began to change. It turned into a person that I knew very well. It was Steph. My mouth dropped, I wanted to scream with joy. But she put her hand over my mouth and pulled the mirror away.

            "Shh! You can not say or do anything. You must be quiet. He does not know that I am what I am. And Shido is scooping up the dung in the garden right now."

            "What?"

            "Yes I know that this is hard to believe, but…"

            "No I want to know why you are here."

            "We are here to make sure that nothing happens."

            "Like what?"

            "Like what we talked about, Nicolle." 

            "Oh." I said, squinting. 

Shido was working really hard and smelt terrible. At the end of the day he came back into the castle and ran into the closest wash chamber to clean up. When he got there he walked in and pulled his smelling clothes off. He was about to get into the tub, but then realized that there was a young female goblin looking at him and giggling.

            "Well hello there, sir." She smirked. Shido turned around, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

            "Excuse me…" He began to walk out. But the little goblin walked up to him and began touching him.

            "Ah leave me alone please."

            "Oh but didn't you come to see me?"

            "What? NO!" And he tried to get away. She would not let go. So he vanished, out of the room. The goblin stood there looking around trying to see where here went. He showed up in Nicolle's bed chamber.

            "Excuse me!" He shouted and ran into the wash chamber. I just looked at him run and then looked to Amie to see what her expression was. She got up and went in to the wash chamber after Shido.

            "What is going on?" She asked.

            "Well I went to go to wash up in the nearest wash chamber. So I went in one. Not knowing that a goblin woman was there. I undressed and was about to get into the tub when I noticed her. She thought that I was there for her. So I tried to get away but, she grabbed me. So I have to vanish."

            "You did what?"

            "I vanished," when he did that Steph slapped him across the face.

            "Why did you do that? Do you want us to get caught?" She whispered sternly.

            "Well I needed to get away what would you have liked me to do?"

            "You are a men stand your ground and say something."

            "Well the deed is done and now there is nothing that we can do. Besides I don't think the he saw anything. If he did he would be here right now."

            "Well here I am." Jareth stated coming into the room with Nicolle standing beside him."

            "Oh hello your Highness." Shido stated bowing to him. "I am sorry I would have been dressed more appropriate if I knew that you were coming.

            "Well I really do not care right now. Alls I ask is that you get in that tub and clean up because you smell like shit."

            "Thank you, your Highness." He dropped the towel and climbed into the tub. I turned away and walked back to my bed. I was really tired and wanted to get to bed, but everyone was in my chamber and I did not want to say anything that was going to make them upset. The Goblin King came up to me, while Steph was still with Shido. He walked up to me.

            "Nicolle you look tired. Are you okay?"

            "Yes I am fine."

            "No you're not."

            "Excuse me?"

            "You are tired, and you want to go to bed, but can't because they are here in your bed chamber."

            "Well…yes" I said looking away. He was reading my thoughts again. Everyone seems to do that. And it made me mad that I could not do it to them.

            "Well then come on."

            "We are we going?" He took my night gown out of the wardrobe. I was embarrassed because it was risqué. I saw him smile as he looked at it. I frowned. He took my arm and opened the door to my bed chamber. He was taking me down the hall, but he did not tell me where we were going. He brought me to him bed chamber. Opening the door, I could see the lit candles, and his scent actually pervaded out of the room, and hit me right in the face. It smelt so good. He took my hand and led me into the room. He walked me to the wash chamber and told me to take my time. He ran the water, closing the door behind him. I stood looking at the door for a few minutes. Then I looked to the tub, that now need to be turned off or the water was going to overflow. I walked over to it and turned the water off. Then I undressed and climbed in. I do not know how long I was in there, but when I was done the King was sitting on the bed. I walked into the bedchamber with my nightgown on and his robe. 

            "Sorry but I want to use your robe. You did not let me take mine."

            "Whatever."

            "You can sleep here for tonight."

            "And where are you going to sleep?"

            "I will stay in the Throne room. I stay there most of the nights anyway."

            "Shido that was a close call, what would you have done if he did notice what you really were?"

            "I don't know Steph and I have not intention on finding out." He climbed out of the tub and dried off. He or Steph were not told where they were going to sleep so for that night they stayed in Nicolle's bed chamber.


	19. Sweet Nights

Chapter 19: Sweet nights

I watched as Jareth left the room then I walked over to the bed and drew the covers back and climbed. It was nice and warm. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep. There was a creek of the door opening. And beam of light shined into the room, but Nicolle was not disturbed. The door opened further as the Goblin King realized that she had not stirred from her sleep. He quietly walked in and looked to the girl lying in the bed. She looked so peaceful.

 He hunched over the edge of the bed, to be looking Nicolle square in the face, taking his finger and carefully moving a stand of hair that had fallen lazily over the right side of her face. _Oh how beautiful you are, and when the time is right you will be the savor of this world. _He thought to himself, as he gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. He moved it in so such way, he was extremely careful. He now looked at her in the most loving way. _If only she could know my true feelings. _

He gazed at her long body, memorizing her every curve. Gently he began stroking her arm, as he licked the rim of his lips, trying to go unnoticed. Nicolle stirred, turning to her side. I hit his leg and opened my eyes, and sat up quickly.

            "What are you doing here?" 

The Goblin King just laughed brazenly.

            "This is my chamber. Have you forgotten?" He stroked my arm once again. Nicolle flustered, moving her arm.

            "What are you doing?" I asked surprised at his actions.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean why are you touching me?"

            "Do you not want me to touch you the way that I have been every night?"

            "What?"

            "You please me so much."

            "What!" She pulled away even more. "They were just dreams!"

Jareth laughed yet again.

            "They were far from it Nicolle. But I think you for the compliment."

            "I was not giving you a compliment."

            "Whatever you say", he smirked. He climbed onto the bed and inched over to me.

            "Get away from me!" I screamed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I squirmed to get out of his grasp. He grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him. I was hitting him, but he did not recoil. 

He grabbed me chin and tilted to meet eye contact with him. Then he forced a kiss on me forcing his tongue in my mouth. My eyes widened from the shock. I could not move. He was probing the inside of my mouth with his tongue.

 I pushed on his chest, to move him away, and he did. Then I slapped him across the face. It did not faze him at all. I quickly got off of him and ran to the wash chamber, slamming the door behind me.

            "Hey Shido, I am feeling something that I do not want to feel." Steph whispered, shoving him.

            "What is it Steph." He yawned.

            "I feel something bad, I think it is Nicolle. I think she is in trouble. We better go and see what is going on."

            "Okay fine, in a few minutes."

            "Shido"!

            "Coming", He jumped out of the bed and pulled his clothes on.

            "Oh and I think it would be safe to change back to our selves there Shido."

            "Oh, good", and he waved his hand and changed back into his original form.

They hurried out of the room and down the hall to the Goblin King's bed chamber.

            "The feeling is getting stronger Shido. This is not good"…

            "Oh come on Nicolle, get out of there…Come on get out now!" He stated getting off the bed, and making his way to the door. I did not answer him. "Fine if you will not get out then I will come in!" He said sternly. He vanished from his side of the door and reappeared on the other side, in front of me. I backed away hitting the tub. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. With one free hand he pulled his tights down, and with the other, he hoisted me night gown up.

            "I am not going to hurt you love." He whispered, kissing me neck.

            "Please leave me alone! Do not do this!" But he pushed closer to me and entered my body, thrusting. I cried, as he continued. I was trapped and helpless. 

            _Please! Why are you doing this to me! I cried. But he just pushed harder, moaning and smiling. He finally, stopped. But I thought it was over. I was wrong. He only wanted to switch positions. He picked me up. I punched him as hard as I could. He dropped me to the floor. I scurried out of the bed chamber. I followed me. My body was aching. He caught me, pinning me to the floor, and he continued…_

            "Hey what the hell is going on here"?! Shido asked, bargaining into the room, and stopping at the sight of me being ravished. Steph ran in and gasped at the sight of Jareth out of control. He turned to us and slowly, lid off of me. I just, laid there crying. Steph closed her eyes and started mumbling something in elfish. Suddenly a gust of wind came in through the window. Jareth jumped to his feet.

            "What the hell are you doing here?" He screamed. He approached Shido, but Shido showed his fangs, hissing at the King. Jareth back away while conjuring a crystal. Shido lifted his hand and bit his finger, causing it to bleed. The blood poured to the ground, and within seconds a whip was formed from the blood that was pooled on the floor. He picked it up and struck it at the King removing the crystal from his hand. It also struck his hand, cutting it open and bleeding as well. 

            _FUCK! The King cried, holding his hand. But suddenly the wound disappeared, and he was fine. While the King and Shido were having their fight Steph ran over to me and put her arms around me. I flinched, but then I was glad that she was there. She helped me up to me feet and helped me escape the room. She brought me to the cottage in the center of the woods. I cried and cried. _

            "I will stay here with you Nicolle I am so sorry that he did that to you."

            "Please I really do not want to think about it."

            "Of course Nicolle, I understand." She stated sympathetically, hugging me.

            "Thank you." I cried, hugging my knees even more.

Shido came back, with blood and wounds all over his body. And he was limping. Steph turned to look at him.               

            "Shido"! She cried, releasing me and running over to him.

            "I need to feed." He stated simply. 

            "Okay, okay." Steph nodded her head. She helped him to the bed. 

            _This is all, my fault. I thought._

            "This is not your fault Nicolle." I heard Shido shout from the other room. Steph sat next to Shido, loosening her gown, to reveal her neck. She slouched down so that she was in reach of Shido. She tilted her head, and he showed is fangs, piercing into her flesh. She could hear the sound of the fangs puncturing the skin. Warm blood began to flow from her jugular vein. The pain was quickly gone, as it was replace by the intense feeling of his sucking. Minutes later he was up and walking out to see me. He knelt before me. 

            "I am so sorry about this Nicolle." He stated compassionately.

            "I am just glad that it is finally over." I smiled, slightly.


	20. Dancing

Chapter 20: Dancing

Months had passed since I had escaped with Steph and Shido. I was happy and life was good. I had nothing to worry about. Finally my life was going the way I wanted it to. I was living in the cottage with Steph and Shido. I had even met someone. His name was Galahad, he was quite handsome. He had pointed ears and long blonde hair, piercing green eyes and perfect shaped lips. He and I were newly acquainted friends, but soon became more. We started courting. 

            "Are we going to the dance tonight?" Shido asked Steph who was seated on his lap.

            "I am not sure. Perhaps we can go if we ever find Nicolle and Galahad"

            "Why, did they go into the woods again?"

            "Indeed they did."

            "They have been doing that a lot lately I wonder what they are doing."

            "Well it is best that you never mind."

            "Why do you know?"

            "Of course not." Steph replied a bit shocked that he would ask that.

            "Yes you do." Shido smirked, looking at Steph with sneaky eyes. "You do and you are not telling me."

            "No." Steph stated turning her head.

            "Yes you do." He smiled. "And you are going to tell me."

            "Make me." Steph teased.

            "Alright." And he began to tickle her, as much as he could. Steph began laughing and trying to get off of him. She squirmed and fell off of his lap and onto the floor, with a _thud_. 

            "Oh! Steph are you okay?" Shido asked getting off the chair and kneeling beside her. She was still laughing. She grabbed him, and pinned him down.

            "Yeah I am fine." She laughed, looking intently into Shido's gold colored eyes. Shido stroked her cheek and kissed her.

            "It is always so nice to see you laugh. You just look so beautiful."

            "Just kiss me." She whispered and returned his kiss. 

Today was a beautiful day, the sun was out and the leaves were turning colors of red and yellow. The air was crisp and fresh. Galahad and I were holding hands walking through the woods.

            "Nicolle I am so glad that you had fun last night."

            "Yeah me too," I smiled. 

The leaves crunched beneath our feet as we walked. I of course by no surprised tripped but Galahad caught me, before I kissed the dirt.

            "Thanks." I blushed.

            "You welcome, and you really must be more careful when you walk." He laughed at me.

            "Hey!" I smiled, punching him on the arm. "Thank you very much." But he could not stop chuckling. I loved his laugh. It was the sweetest laugh that you could ever hear. We walked and walked. He bent over and picked some flowers for me and handed them to me.

            "Thank you they are beautiful."

            "Just like you." He smiled, but I just blushed. I had never felt so childish then when I was around him. He really took care of me and made me feel loved. 

            "So what do you want to do tonight?"

            "Oh I don't know, I thought that we were going to go to the dance tonight with Steph and Shido?"

            "Oh okay if that is what you want to do." He looked disappointed.

            "Why what did you want to do then?" I asked, rubbing his hand.

            "Oh nothing we can go to the dance if you want to."

            "Well I am not going to go if you do not want to Galahad." I stated seriously.

            "No I do not want to take you away from your friends."

            "Look I have been to the dance several times we can do something different if you want to. Did you have anything in mind?"

            "Well I was thinking, maybe you would like to come to my home and see what is there, perhaps meet my family."

            "Oh that would be wonderful." I smiled with glee. "I would love to do that!" My eyes sparkled.

            "Well then it is settled, we will go to my home. My family will love you."

            "You think so?"

            "I know so." I blushed again when he said this.

            "You're just saying that."

            "I would never." Then he picked me up and spun me around. We headed back to the cottage to get ready to go.

            "Oh hello there Nicolle…Galahad," Shido stated, getting off the floor and brushing his clothing, he then helped Steph to her feet.

            "Yes hello, we were just ah…"

            "It's okay." I laughed. And they both sighed.

            "So are we going to the dance?" Steph asked eagerly.

            "Oh…ah…actually Galahad and I decided that we were going to go to his home so that I can meet his family."

            "Oh…"

            "Why are you upset?"

            "Oh no…that sounds really nice. I hope you have fun. Come on Shido lets go and get ready for the dance." Steph took his hand and pulled him with her into their bed chamber. I looked to Galahad and he shrugged his shoulders.

            "Oh well." He stated, "Shall we go."

            "Well don't you think that I should change first?"

            "What…why? You look wonderful just the way you are."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Absolutely."

            "Okay…if you say so." I smiled, he took my hand and we left the cottage to his home. I had never been there before.

            "Steph what is the matter with you?"

            "What do you mean?" She asked unsurely.

            "Well you look upset."

            "How so?"

            "I know…you are mad that Nicolle is not coming to the dance with us."

            "What…No that is just ridiculous."

            "Is it?"

            "Okay. Well you're partly wrong. I just think that it is strange that she does not hang out with us anymore and that she wants to do everything with Galahad."

            "How is that strange? They are in love Steph. And there is nothing that you can do about it."

            "I know, but I miss her and she is not even gone."

            "I know what you mean there Steph and everything is okay."

            "I know."

            "Do you?"

            "Yes…yes I do…really." Steph stated looking at Shido.

            "Okay then, take your mind off of it and let's good dancing."

            "Okay." Steph smiled taking Shido's hand as they left to go to the dance. When they got there, there were several different couples dancing, and they all looked wonderful. Shido took Steph's hand and pulled her on the dance floor.

            "Oh Shido you know that I am not that good." She laughed.

            "You are perfect to me." She blushed, and followed him. He spun her around and they began dancing, joining in the waltz. They became the highlight of the floor, everyone else stopped dancing to watch, Shido lead Steph across the floor. _Now there's a pair! A man stated to his date, watching them dance._

_I wish we could dance like that!_ Another one stated. Shido and Steph dance all through the night, never noticing the audience they had attacked. Once they stopped dancing they looked around to the hundreds of hands that were clapping at them. They smiled at one another and bowed to the crowd.

            "Thank you!" Shido shouted. "And I could not have done it without my beautiful partner…" He pointed to Steph and she also bowed to the crowd. Then every one stopped clapping, all but one figure continued clapping working through the crowd.

            "Bravo…bravo…that was wonderful really"……


	21. Who will speak

Chapter 21: Who will speak

            "What are you doing here?" Shido asked in astonishment.

            "What? Can I, not attend balls that are not my own?" The tall man inquired.

            "Well sure but you are not welcomed to this one."

            "And why not, this is my land is it not?" The man smirked, spreading his arms out looking to the crowd. "Ah…Steph….you are looking well tonight. What a lovely gown."

            "You get the hell away from her." Shido stated, grabbing Steph's arm and pulling her behind him, so that the Goblin King could not touch her.

            "Oh would you relax. I have not interest in Steph…" He glared at Shido and then to Steph, "…Nothing personal of course." He declared in a serious tone.

            "Don't worry your foul words could never poison me." Steph said with attitude, sticking her chin up, to show that she was not afraid of him.

            "Now you will do yourself a favor by leaving." Shido affirmed.

            "Very well, but I must ask you."

            "What?" Shido rolled his eyes impatiently.

            "Where is Nicolle?" Shido looked to Steph.

            "She is not here, and we have not seen her in a long time. We do not know where she is."

            "You are lying to me Shido."

            "I am not." 

            "Come on I am not stupid, it hurts me to know that you think me that way."

            "Well I have always thought that way so it is nothing new." Shido blurted out.

            "I see. But in any case, where is she." 

            "Like I said we don't know."

            _Shido I am in no mood for your games. You are going to tell me whether it is by your own will or mine. The King stated._

            _And how do you plan to do that prey tell? Shido inquired, tapping his foot on the dance floor, waiting for the King's answer._

            "Like this!" The King shouted, waving his hand. He and Shido were no longer at the ball, but rather in a dark and stone cold chamber. It was only lit by a few candles. Shido was not awake. 

            "Now let's see what can I do to make you talk? Hum such a tough decision." He smirked, picking up a sharp inanimate object. Just then Shido awoke.

            "Ah you are just in time."

            "For… for what?" Shido asked looking around the room. He was chained to the wall. He struggled to get free and even tried to faze.

            "Why can't I faze!" He screamed looking strongly at Jareth, who was rubbing the sharp object, smirking slightly.

            "I have paralyzed you from doing so. This way I can do what I want to you. And you will tell me where Nicolle is." Shido just spit at him. The King lifted his left hand and wiped the saliva off his cheek, with is gloved hand. He then pulled his hand away from his face and glanced at the wet glove. He smirked and stated.

            "You are going to have to do better than that Shido."

            "Shido? Shido? Where did you go." Steph looked around the room, looking at all the dancers staring at her with mouths dropped open. "No…I have to find him." She shook her head and ran through the crowd, towards the doorway. She ran out of the dance hall and into the woods, she was not sure where she was going but needed to go somewhere so that she could get help.

            "Nicolle, are you alright? You look a little distraught."

            "What?" I looked to him. I had not been paying attention to what he was saying. "Oh no…I am fine, I am just nervous."

            "Nervous." He laughed, "What ever for?"

            "Well I do not know what they are going to think of me. I am afraid that I am not going to live up to their expectations." Galahad stopped walking and turned to me. He placed is index finger and thumb on my chin.

            "Nicolle what ever gave you the idea that they would not like you, or that you would not be good enough?"

            "I… I…" I could not think straight. Galahad had done what the king always did to me, and I was afraid, for the first time.

            "Nicolle?" He asked with a troubled gaze. I looked up to him. He smiled slightly. I shook my head to clear the thought, and told myself that it was foolish and Galahad was completely different, that I had nothing to worry about.

            "Do you no want to go today? We can go some other time."

            "Oh no I am fine really. But thank you."

            "You are sure now?" He stroked my cheek. I nodded my head.

            "Yes I am fine, really."

            "Okay." And he took my hand and we continued on.

            "_Ahhh__!" _

            "Well it does not have to be this way if you just tell me where she is."

            _I will never tell you where she is. Shido stated telepathically to the King._

            _Well that is your choice! And he began to torture him. _

            "Wait! Stop!" Steph cried running into the chamber. The King turned to see Steph in the doorway, out of breath.

            "Oh well look who decided to drop by and say hello." He smiled. "Have you, something that you want to tell me?"

            "Yes." Steph stated sadly, knowing that she was going to reveal her friend's whereabouts.

            "Steph no!" Shido cried, before be lashed again, but the King."

            "Shut up! Now Steph what were you going to tell me?" But she just stood looking blankly at him.

            "Okay I will make a deal with you Steph. If you tell me where Nicolle is, I will release your pathetic lover." Steph looked to Shido, who was shaking his head no.

            "She's…she's…going to meet Galahad's family, on the other side of the labyrinth. Now let him go." Steph cried. The king walked up to the chains and undid them. Shido fell to the stone floor, from being so weak.

            "Thank you now was that so much to ask?" The King stated, walking to the doorway and leaving the chamber.

            "Steph, do you know what you have just done?"

            "Yes Shido. I have just saved you."

            "Steph I would rather him kill me then have him get Nicolle."

            "Look I know what you are saying, but Nicolle will be fine with Galahad. He has a strong family and nothing will happen. He will not be as strong on that side of the Labyrinth."

            "How can you be so sure?"

            "I'm not, but we can only hope that the myth is true."

            "What myth?"

            "Have you learnt nothing from your studies." But Shido just looked at her.

            _Sighs… "Okay, it is said that the family of Galahad has greater power then the king himself, and that if he should ever try to enter that side of the Labyrinth he will be in great danger."_

            "So what does that mean?"

            "This means, if the King is to go to find Nicolle and he will be killed. And then Galahad will be the redeemer. And if he still chooses to love Nicolle she will be his queen, and we will be saved. Don't you get it Shido, we will no longer suffer and the rightful King will rule."

            "But if they are so powerful then why have they not attempted to overthrow the King before?"

            "They have been waiting for the one who will bring the two powers together."

            "And Nicolle is the one?"

            "Yes Shido."

            "I get now. Well then this is wonderful."

            "Yes Shido, yes it is." Steph smiled, helping Shido to his feet. She then tilted her head to the side so that Shido could feed from her and regain his strength.


	22. Tale of the Century

Chapter 22: Tale of the century

            "Why is it taking so long to get there, Galahad?"

            "Because Nicolle, it is on the other side of the Labyrinth."

            "Why is that?"

            "Well…I am not ready to tell you that right now."

            "Oh."

            "Please do not take it personally."

            "Okay. But I just think that if I am going to be meeting your family now, should you at least be able to tell me these things." 

            "I understand what you are saying Nicolle, but my answer is no." And that was the end of the conversation. I did not ask him about it again and we continued to walk in silence. It seemed our walk was taking days. It now became dark and we traveled off the road to rest for the night. Galahad led me deep into the woods.

            "Where are we going?" I asked.

            "I am bringing you to a place where we can rest."

            "And where is that?" I inquired. I did not like that he was so vague with his answers.

            "It is in the woods Nicolle, a little cottage. Why are you asking me so many questions?" He spoke sternly.

            "I'm sorry." I apologized. He was acting really weird and I wanted to know why; but was afraid to say anything more, so I did not. We got to the little cottage and I could see a flickering light coming from inside, and could smell smoke which I assumed was from the chimney. He brought me to the doorway and opened the door allowing me to go in first. I walked in. It was warm and dull. The only light was coming from the fireplace. But I felt like we were not alone. Galahad walked in behind me, and untied me cloak, hanging it on the hook.

            "Thank you." I stated. I followed him out of the hallway and into the room with the fire place.

            "Nicolle why don't you sit down," He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down onto a chair. I sat there looking at the shadow of light flickering wildly about his face. It even made his eyes glow brighter, which frightened me. Suddenly he was not who I knew, but an evil being, smirking wickedly at me.

            "Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked, with a crack in my voice. I began to shiver.

            "Why don't you ask him that question?" He stated pointing in the direction behind me. I turned around and looked to see a man standing in the corner of the room. But his figure was merely a shadow. I turned back to look at Galahad, who now was completely different in features. His long blonde hair was now short black and wild. His soft pale skin was now dark and flakey. I did not notice that I had a look of disgust on my face, but soon realized it when he mentioned it to me.

            "What is it Nicolle, do I not look desirable to you anymore?'

            "I don't know what you mean." I whispered with sheer fear.

            "You look repulsed by my appearance." His grin then changed to an evil frown, as he tilted toward me a kissed me with full power. He began probing my mouth and I could not pull away. 

            "Okay Fallon. I think that will be enough." The man from the far side of the room stated. I could then hear the sound of his boots working their way over to us. Galahad broke free from me and looked up at the man now standing just behind me.

            "I have told you so many times, not to call me Fallon." Galahad shouted, clenching his fists. I could only smell the stench of decay. As I looked to Galahad again, I noticed that some of his limbs began to fall to the floor. And maggots started crawling out of the decaying tissue. I jumped to my feet, pushing the chair backwards. I ran out of the room, making my way for the door.

            "Wait!" I heard the unnamed figure yell. "You can not leave." He laughed, and walked up to my now frozen body. I was unsure whether it was him that made me freeze or if it was just me scared stiff. But in any case I was not moving, but could only picture myself running through the woods, and wishing that I were. I looked to the man he was nothing like Galahad, he was very attractive to my surprise. He had long blue hair and amber eyes. He reminded me of Shido an awful lot, but was not a vampire, but an elf. He put out his hand and I twitched in fear. He gently took my hand. I felt my feet move toward him. Again I was not sure if it was him forcing me too or if I was doing it by my own will. 

He led me into the room that I had just run from. I looked to the floor and saw nothing, but torn cloth. Then I quickly looked to the man.

            "What happened to Galahad?" I asked. 

            "His real name was Fallon, and an evil ruler. He was a nothing that was summoned from the grave." My stomach turned, my knees buckled, and I now knelt on the floor, and vomited. The man that I have been courting was a decaying mass. But he was nothing like that before, why had he changed? The man rubbed my head as I emptied my stomach onto the floor.

            "It is okay Nicolle. Nothing will happen to you now."

            "What are you saying?"

            "I assume that Steph and Shido have told you nothing." I looked up.

            "You know Steph and Shido?" I asked surprised. He laughed.

            "Know them…I am Steph's brother, Waldron." He knelt beside me and helped me to my feet. "Come, have a seat. You I am sure have been through a lot and I fear that there is more that you have to know."

            "What does everyone want with me?"

            "Well I will explain. Were you planning on going somewhere?"

            "Well I was going to go to Gala…Fallon home so that I could meet his family. But I don't think that will be happening now." I sighed.

            "Then I guess you have some free time." He glared at me and then tossed another log in the fire. "Okay, allow me to start from the beginning."

I nodded my head. He did not sit to explain any of this to me. Instead he paced the room. Sometimes yelling, and other times speaking gently. He told me about the war between the Ansel's, Fallon family and the King. I sat there and listened intently to the story, my eyes filling with tears at this traumatic tale of the battles and feuds that went on for years. The King's family had ruled the Labyrinth for over centuries. They had gained it after the King's ancestor Osric XXVIII murdered Fallon IV.  This led to several murders on either side. Finally after hundreds of centuries the Ansel's lost the great battle, fleeing to the corner of the Labyrinth to regenerate, waiting for the time when they would return to regain their power from the King.

            "So where do I come in?" I asked. Waldron stopped pacing and turned to me.

            "I am glad that you asked." I just sat there. 

            "You see Nicolle the Ansel's were a terrible mistake, for ever being rulers. They allowed this to happen that should never have occurred. And if they were still ruling today we would not exist. Our King today is the best King that there has ever been. Sure there are somethings, that all do not like or approve of with him, but is that not the way with all fae."

            "And humans." I added.

            "Yes…and humans."

            "So again what does this have to do with me?"

            "You have been chosen to bare the heir to the throne, and to help rule the Underground. If you were to go with Fallon to his side of the Labyrinth you would have been assaulted and forced to carry the child of death. I am just glad that The King got to you first."

            "Excuse me?"

            "I only mean that if he did not do what he did to you then you would be unprotected."

            "Unprotected?"

            "Yes. Now I know this may sound coarse, but when he ravished you, he was helping you. He laced the inside of your womb with a protective coating that will rid of anything that is un-welcomed." I blushed, as he spoke. "Meaning that if Fallon had made love to you his seed would be no good. You will never have a child by him or anyone else but the King." I jumped to my feet.

            "You mean to tell me that I can ever have any children!"

            "Unless by the King." He declared in a subtle tone. 


	23. Place to be safe

Chapter 23: Place to be Safe

            "Now Nicolle I think that it is time that I bring to you back to see Shido and Steph so that we can straighten out the mess that they have caused."

            "Oh well I don't think that they have done anything bad, they have only helped me when I've asked them to and have been such wonderful friends to me."

Waldron just smirked at my comment about Shido and Steph.

            "What is so funny?" I inquired. 

            "What? Oh nothing…nothing I was just thinking about Steph and how long it has been since I have seen her."

            "How long has it been then?'

            "Oh far too long, and that is all that I can say."

            "Oh…So what are you going to tell when we get there?"

            "I don't know. We will have to see how we are going to go about this when we get there." Waldron took my hand.

            "What are you doing?" I asked.

            "Well do you want to walk or would you like to take a faster route?" But I just said nothing. So he continued to hold my hand and then he said something in elfish and we vanished from the cottage. Suddenly we were at the tree, standing in front of it.

            "Ah home sweet home." Waldron stated smiling and opening the door.

            "Thank you." I stated for he let me enter first.

            "You are entirely welcome." He smirked and followed me into the tree. As we walked we headed down to Steph's room or so I thought. But we walked passed her door.

            "We just passed Steph's door you know." I declared.

            "I know, we are not going to Steph's chamber."

            "Oh."

            "We are going to mine." And I paused when he stated that. "Relax we are only going there to pick up a few things."

            "Sorry about that."

            "No I completely understand why you did that. Come it is not far from here." And he waved me on. When we got to the door, he opened it and then paused. "You can wait right out here while I get my things, I will be right out."

            "Okay." I stated and stood there waiting as he entered the room and did what he needed to do. He came back out and did not look any different from before.

            "Okay let us go then." He waved his hand again tell me to follow him. So I did. We got out of the tree and walked to the cottage. There we met up with Steph and Shido.

            "Waldron, what the hell are you doing here?" Steph cried running up to her brother and hugging him tightly.

            "Well I have come with Nicolle to help her, since you seem to be misguiding her."

            "What do you mean Waldron?" Shido asked, getting up from the table and entering the conversation.

            "Well she has told me that you too said that the King was trying to contact her and that he was going to be the one to end our lives."

            "Yes, he is I know this." Steph declared seriously.

            "Oh Steph, you still have so much to learn."

            "Why do you say that?" Shido said coming to Steph defense.

            "Well I do not mean to make you mad dear sister, but the King is the one that is trying to save her not make her the bringer death. You have decided not to look at Galahad, when in fact he was the one that was going to ruin her."

            "What do you mean by was?" Shido asked.

            "He is dead now." I told him.

            "How did he die?" Steph inquired.

            "Let's just say that he decayed."

            "How did that happen?" Shido asked.

            "It is a simple method of our kind." Steph stated. She then looked to her brother, "Okay Waldron then what are you really trying to say to me here."

            "That you have been putting Nicolle in danger instead of helping her." He replied.

            "Well that was not a very nice way to put it." Steph wined.        

            "Oh Steph how I have missed you so much, you are just the same as when I left." Steph just smirked at her brother. "So what do we do now? How can we make this better?"

            "She is going to have to go back to the King." Waldron replied simply.

            "What I do not want to go back to the King."

            "Nicolle I know that you do not like him all that much…"

            "Hum… you could say that."

            "But you have to go. It is the only way that you will be safe."

            "Look I am not going back. You know what he does to me." I stated looking to Steph and Shido for support, but they both turned their heads and looked away from me. "Please tell me that you do not agree with him." I cried. But they said nothing, so I knew that they did agree with him. I cried and ran to me room, flopping onto the bed and smothering my tear filled face in my pillow.

            "Look what you have done now!" Steph shouted at Waldron and came running after me. "Nicolle are you okay?" She asked stroking my back.

            "It's just not fair. I never wanted all this, why does it have to be me?"

            "I know Nicolle, but you have to except the path that has been chosen for you, there is not other one that you can take, not matter how many short cuts you take, you will always come back to the same path. That is no hiding."

            "But it is so unfair!" I cried punching my pillow.

            "I am sorry. I will come with you to the castle if you would like me to."

            "I would rather not go at all."

            "But that is not going to happen so either I go with you to the castle or I do not go. It is your call."

            "…Okay I would like you to come with me."

            "Sure."

            "And can Shido come too?"

            "I don't know but we can ask."

            "Okay."

            "Come on." She smiled and walked with me back to meet up with Shido and Waldron. "Shido would you like to come with us to go to the castle?"

            "Only, if Nicolle would like me too."

            "Yes I would like that very much."

            "Then I would love to tag along." Shido smiled at me. So there we were, going back to the place that I dreaded the most. _Ironic though, how that is the place where I will be the safest and it is the place that I hate the most_. I thought to myself. This time instead of walking or using powers we road to the castle by horse back. Well I was on the same horse as Waldron and Steph and Shido could handle their own horses. Riding down the windy roads closer to the castle, my heart was pounding rapidly as we continued. I was afraid of what was to come, and yet there was no escaping it.


	24. Pony Ride

Chapter 24: Pony ride

            "God you think that this could be easier to understand. Why does all the bad stuff happen to us?" Shido was complaining as we rode.

            "Shido will you be quite please, remember we are doing this for Nicolle. And if it did not happen to us then it would have happened to someone else."

            "Yeah that's true."

            "Of course it is." 

            "Your Highness", Waldron stated, stopping his horse and jumping down to bow. Shido followed. Steph did not have to get down because she was a lady and it was not necessary for her to do so. The Goblin King got off his own horse and walked over to the one that I was sharing with Waldron. 

            "Well good evening my lady. At last we meet again." He smiled, petting the horse's mane, looking at me. I tilted my head up with an annoyed glare, rolling my eyes.

            "You do not seem happy to see me Lady Nicolle." He stated with disappointment.

            "Since when did I become a Lady in your eyes, your grace?" I remarked. He just gave a sarcastic laugh, and turned to Steph, Shido and Waldron. 

            "I think that I can continue from here alone with her. But thank you, your help has been most appreciated…" And he pulled out a piece of parchment paper tied with a red ribbon. "…I hope that you can come tomorrow evening to dine with us and possible join us in a ball, to celebrate her return to the castle." And he handed the parchment paper to Waldron. 

            _Of course we are not invited what an awful thing to do. Shido mused._

            _Well if you read the invitation first it would have said that you could come as well Shido, you and Steph. That is if you would like to come it is up to you. The Goblin King replied telepathically to Shido._

            "Well thank you that is, really nice of you, Your Highness." Shido declared to the king and bowed once more.

            "Of course." Then he looked to me again, grabbing the reign of on the horse and pulling it close to him, which brought me closer to him as well. "Now I think that it is a good time to go, it is late and getting quite cold, we should be off." He put his hands on my waist, I then placed my hands of his shoulders, and he helped me down off the horse. He escorted me to his steed and then helped me onto it. He then climbed on himself, putting one hand around my waist and the other on the reign. He turned the steed around to look at Steph Shido and Waldron, who was now back, on his horse. 

            "Thank you again for taking care of her." And he turned the horse in the opposite direction and began speeding into the distance. I was side saddled and afraid that I would fall.

            "Do not fear Nicolle I will not let you fall." I turned my head to glace at him, but I did not get a good look, for he was in back of me. We stopped half way through our ride so that the horse could have something to drink, by the spring. The King jumped off the horse helping me down too. He walked along the spring tossing rocks in the water. I sat on a log and watched, not uttering a word. The King was talking to me but I was not listening to what he was saying. I was trying to envision myself with him for the rest of my life. Could that actually happen? Could I deal with that, baring his heirs? Then the horse grunted and I was back to earth, and could hear the King mumbling on and on. 

We were back on the path racing to the castle, my hair waving in the air, and my gown's train trailing over the King's tights, and flapping in the wind. He grasped me tighter, and in that small moment I felt save and loved. It was a feeling that I had not felt since my mother comforted me oh so long ago. I began to cry softly to myself, hoping the King would not pick it up, but he did. He brought his head forward, so his left cheek was brushing against my right cheek. And he whispered in my ear.

            "If you wish to see them, you may, we could go now or tomorrow, which ever you prefer." I nodded my head, and he understood what I wanted. He pulled on the reign causing the horse to turn left, racing past the castle walls, and up the hill. I could see the cottage in the distance, as is slowly became more and more clear, and larger. I could now smell the smoke coming from the chimney. He slowed the horse down as we got closer, till it came to a halt. He jumped off and was going to help me, but I jumped myself I was too excited. I ran to the door and pushed it open. I called for my mother, but there was no reply. I wondered the house but there was no one in sight. So I ran out back, to the barn to see if they were there. The king slowing followed behind me to give me space.

            "Father! Mother! Are you there?" I pulled the barn doors open and walked in. I called there names once more, and looked to my right, to see a body limp on a heap of hay, and another dangling from a rope above. I screamed, turning around so I could not look at them, then the King ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I had my hands over my face, as I sobbed. My knees buckled, and he helped me to the ground, as he held me tightly in his arms, stroking my hair. I was in hysterics. The figures that were dead were indeed my parents. 

            "Who did this?" 

            "I think I have an idea who might have done this. And I think that we should go. It is not good for you to see your parents like this. I will have someone come and take care of their bodies. But we must go."

            "No I am not leaving them. I have left them once and look what happened. I can not leave them again, I won't!"

            "Then I apologized for doing this." And before I could say anything, he lifted my up and tossed me over his shoulder, carrying me to the horse. I kicked and screamed, but he would not put me down. I put me stomach first on the horse and grabbed the reign, and stated walking to the castle. I was crying so much that I grew weak and had no energy to get up, and off the horse, especially while it was moving. In a flash we were at the castle, and I was carried to a wash chamber, where he drew me a bath and laid out a fresh gown for me. And he left me to release my anger and sadness, in a nice hot tub, of scented water.


	25. Lets get the ball rolling

Chapter 25: Let's get the ball rolling

_Knock, knock, knock!_

            "Come in." I shouted, wiping my eyes and cheeks to remove my tears. The King walked in, holding a tray in his hand. 

            "I thought that I would bring you something to eat."

            "Thank you." I stated. "You can just put it there." I pointed to my bed.

            "How are you feeling Nicolle?"

            "Hah…oh just great." I replied sarcastically, pulling my robe closer to my body. I walked over to the bed as he was leaving and sat down. "How come you did that to me?" I was looking over at him. When he turned to me I did not take my eyes off of him. He stood staring at me. "…I mean…when you…" He walked over to me and sat down beside me.

            "It's okay Nicolle. I did it to protect you."

            "Yeah wasn't there another way that you could have gone about it?"

            "Sadly no."

            "Oh I see." I looked down to the floor.

            "Why do you ask, Nicolle?" He inquired lowering his head so the he was looking at me from the same height. So I was also not being stared down at.

            "Well was that the only reason as to why you did that? Or…did you do it too, because you are…pardon me, but… just sick like that."

            "Oh Nicolle what a question" He laughed.

            "I do not find it funny your highness." I said looking at him, we were eye level. He just glared at me with a loving but sad expression. And his mismatched eyes were just so over powering. They were so compelling. His head motioned closer to mine, with those compelling eyes sucking my in. He brought his hand to my cheek and caressed it gently. He was about to kiss me so I forced myself to turn my head and look to the tray. I grabbed a few grapes and popped them in my mouth. And he leaned back sitting straight again. He cleared his throat and then got up.

            "Would that be all, Nicolle?"

            "No."

            "What else can I help you with?" He stated a little annoyed.

            "Thank you." I replied. And his tone changed as he said thank you, and walked out of the room.

I finished eating my food, and picked the tray up. It was very late and figured that everyone would be in bed. So I left my chamber, to bring the tray to the kitchen and wash it. So walked down the hall, it seemed to have a more magically feel to it when it was dark. Because of all the lit candles that were the light for my path. I got to the kitchen it was dark and surprisingly hot. So I put the tray in the sink and pulled off my robe to reveal my silk lace-hemmed nightgown. And I filled the sink with a little bit of water and washed the tray. I dried it and put it away. I grabbed my robe and walked out of the kitchen. It was cold but not cold enough to put my robe back on. So I proceeded down the hall I turned the corner, and bumped into someone.

            "Excuse me." I stated.

            "Nicolle?" The Goblin King questioned, holding a crystal in his hand which gave off a bright glow which lit the hall. I bent over to pickup my robe that was dropped when I bumped into him. 

            "Oh allow me." He declared, bending over too. He grabbed it first and then stood up. "Here you go." I looked up to him dangling my robe in his hand.

I got up and took it from him. The hall was now suddenly freezing, so I started wrapping my robe around me. He had noticed as well as I that my nipples had hardened from the cold and now were clearly visible. I blushed and quickly folded my arms across my chest. 

            "Nice to, see you too." He laughed. I wrinkled my nose and slapped him across the face, 

            "How dare you!" I shouted then brushed past him to go to my chamber. I could hear his laugh echo through the halls. That always frightened me. 

The next morning I awoke to the bright sun, shining through my window. I sat up in bed and stretched. I was surprised to see that the King was not in my room like usual. I got up and grabbed my robe. I opened the door to my chamber and stopped short to see a red rose resting at the foot of my doorway. I picked it up and lightly took in its scent. Then I walked back into my chamber and rested it on my vanity. I turned around to see the King in the doorway.

            "Good morning." I stated and curtseyed. 

            "Good morning Nicolle. I have decided to let you sleep late so that you would be well rested for the day ahead of you."

            "Oh."

            "Yes, I have found that there is an awful lot that needs to be done and I need something to keep you busy while I am working. So I have provided a great amount or chores for you to do today, until it is time for the ball." I did not say anything I just nodded my head. "Wonderful then you better get dressed." And he conjured a crystal and it turned into a new work dress. "Here you go. And if there is anything that you need, tell one of the servants and they will come and get me.

            "Yes your Highness."

            "Good." And he left the room. I got changed and walked out of the room going to the first place that needed to be done. 

The Goblin King was working in the throne room, to send out invitations to the ball that was going to occur tonight. And it would be then at the ball that the king would pick fae and humans that would be willing to battle if it ever came to that. Because he could sense that something like that would probably be occurring sometime soon.

At the end of the day I was tired and had still not finished any of the chores that were to be done. But I still worked until he told me it was okay to stop which I feared it would be never.

            "Nicolle." I turned and stood up when he called my name.

            "Yes you Highness."

            "I think that this is good enough, you can continue with this tomorrow. Now you need to go and get ready for the ball." I nodded my head and left the room, heading for my chamber. I got there and looked to my bed. There I saw scatter rose pedals on it which trailed into the wash chamber and into the tub, filled with steaming water. I took at bath and cleaned up the best that I could. I got up and dried off pacing back into the bed chamber. There now with the pedal covered bed was a gown as red as the pedals were. I picked it up and held it to my body. I smiled and dropped my towel on the floor. Then I pulled the gown over my head and walked over to the vanity to see how it looked on me.

            "It looks very good on you Nicolle." The Goblin King stated walking into the room. "Allow me to help you with that." He came over and started fastening the buttons to my gown. He caressed my arm and then turned me around. "Oh yes you are a vision." He smiled quite pleased with my appearance. 

            "Thank you your Highness." I then noticed that he was also wearing a red color, well it was more on the maroon side but it was really nice. I thought that color suited him very well. "And you yourself look incredible." I added.

            "Yes well…Shall we go now?" 

            "Well what about my hair?"

            "What about it?" He stated. I turned to face the vanity and it was all done, dry and everything. It was free to cascade over my shoulders. He put his hand out and took mine, escorting me out the door and down the hall. As we walked there were goblins that were leaning up against the walls watching us walk. It felt a little weird but I said nothing. We entered the ball room, and were greeted by several people. All of which I did not know. I was feeling really out of place. 

            "Come on Shido and Steph you are going to be late you your own friend's ball. You best hurry up, or I am leaving without you." Waldron stated.

            "Yeah yeah we're coming just hold your horses." Steph shouted to her brother.

            "Well I am." 

            "What?" And Steph looked over to see Waldron standing on the path holding the reigns to the horses.

            "Very funny Waldron, very funny. Okay Shido lets go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs to meet up with Waldron. They climbed onto their horses and started riding to the castle.


	26. The Favor

Chapter 26: The favor

Steph Shido and Waldron rode deep through the woods and arrived at the castle within minutes. As they got to the door the two guards would not let them pass.

            "Where are your invitations?" The guards questioned.

            "What do you mean? We never got invitations!" Steph shouted.

            "Then I guess you were not invited were you." The guard spit out with attitude. And they continued to argue.

The Goblin King was engaging in conversation showing me off to the guests. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

            "Excuse me Nicolle but I have something that I must attend to."

            "Oh." I stated and he bowed to me excusing himself from the guests and I. He walked down the halls to make his way to the castle gates. He opened the castle doors and walked outside to meet up with the guards.

            "Is there a problem here?" He questioned the guards.

            "Your Highness, these Elves claim that they have been invited to the ball." One of the guards laughed.

            "And vampire." Shido added.

            "Yeah him too." The guard replied.

            "Oh really…" The Goblin King replied laughing as well. "…They are you piece of shit!" And he whacked the guard with his ridding crop. "Now let them enter!" He ordered and pushed the guards toward the gates.

            "Yes Your Highness." The cried and opened the gates. "Sorry about the mistake, miss." The guards stated to Steph, who they were giving the most trouble to. Steph bowed her head and entered first. And following behind her was Shido and Waldron.

            "You will have to excuse my guards. I hope that they were not too rude to you." The Goblin King apologized. 

            "It was a simple misunderstanding I'm sure." Shido replied.

            "Yes well… shall we go inside?" And the Goblin King put his hand out to allow them the walk first. They entered the castle, and looked in great aw at the place yet again. It looked completely transformed.

            "This way" the King stated, taking lead, and walking down the halls to the ballroom. When they got there they walked in and saw all the different people and fae who were standing and dancing around the room. Steph watches as Jareth looked to the far side of the room. He waved his hand and all the people who were in the way, were pushed to either side of the room, leaving a path straight down the middle of the room. And there at the end of the path was me. I could see his gaze and it was as strong as ever. I blushed but still continued to talk to the fae that were in beside me, not fully focusing on him.

            "Follow me." He stated to Shido Steph and Waldron, as he walked down the pass and made his way toward me. As they walked the crowd began filling in the space just behind them.

            "Nicolle." I heard a voice say and I looked to my right and saw Steph standing there.

            "Steph"! I shouted and hugged her tightly. "Shido"! I also shouted, and hugged him as well." I looked to Waldron and cleared my throat, putting my hand out for him to shake it. "Nice to see you again." I declared and he smiled.

            "You too Nicolle" and he bowed to me.

            "Well would any of you like something to eat, drink?" I questioned.

            "Oh know I am fine thank you." Steph answered.

            "You're sure now." I pressed on.

            "Yes I am sure." She laughed.

            "Would either of you like something?" I inquired to Shido and Waldron.

            "No, no, we are fine thank you." Shido answered for both he and Waldron.

            "Oh surely you want something, perhaps a drink of some kind." The Goblin King declared, placing his hand around my waist.

            "Well alright if it is not too much trouble I could go for some cow blood if that is alright with you." Shido answered quietly, trying not to be too loud so others could hear.

            "If it is cow blood you want then it is cow blood you shall receive." The Goblin King smiled and whispered in my ear again.

            "Nicolle I am going to ask you, to go and get a servant, tell him that you want some cow blood put in a pitcher for Shido here. And take Steph with you. Show her your chamber if you would like. There are some things that I need to discuss with Shido and Waldron. And I will send for some one to come back and get you one we are through." And he took my hand and kissed it.

            "Okay." I stated, taking Steph's hand. I bowed to the men and excused myself, telling Steph to come with me. So she bowed as well.

            "What is going on?" She questioned.

            "To be perfectly honest I am not sure what is going on. But we have to find a servant to get your Shido's cow blood."

            "Okay." So we walked around the ball room looking for a servant.

            "Excuse me." I stated, tapping a servant's shoulder. "But I have a request."

            "Oh anything for you Lady Nicolle" the servant stated turning to me and Steph. 

            "One please stop, calling me that." 

            "Yes Lady Nicolle…Oh I am sorry Lady Nicolle I have just gone and called you Lady Nicolle. Oh look I have done it again…I am so sorry…" And the servant began hitting himself. I cleared my throat and told Steph that maybe she would go and look for another servant. She laughed and we continued on, leaving the servant.

            "Excuse us please." I stated to another servant, who was pouring a class of wine for a guest.

            "Yes my Lady, is there anything that I can do for you?"

            "Yes, um we have a request."

            "Oh…a request" the servant repeated.

            "Yes." Steph replied.

            "And what would that be?"

            "Well we were wondering…"

            "Yes."

            "Would you be able to get us some cow's blood in a pitcher please?" I whispered to the servant.

            "What? You want some cow's blood!" The servant shouted. And all the guests stopped what they were doing and looked in our direction. Steph and I blushed, feeling bad that we had now gotten all of the guests' attention. Quickly The Goblin King was right beside me, and Steph.

            "Yes that is right. I need some cows blood for a guest of mine if you do not mind, and there will be no questions asked UNDERSTOOD!" He declared.

            "No of course not Your Highness."       

            "Good." And the servant sped off in the opposite direction.

            "Sorry about that Ladies." And he bowed and left us again.

We walked on through the halls to show her my bed chamber, but soon realized that she had already seen my chamber when she was the servant for that one day.

            "Is there anything that you would like to do in the mean time while waiting to be called back into the ball room?"

            "Well I suppose we could talk to one another." Steph stated, bending down to sit on a bench. "Tell me how are things here? Are they getting better between the two of you?"

            "Well it is hard to say really. Just when I think he is sincere and a gentleman, he does something that annoys the hell out of me and makes me want to run away again. And I know that I can't but…well I really don't want to talk about me, how is everything between you and Shido?" Steph grinned and looked to me.

            "What is it?" I questioned in curiosity.

            "Well you are not going to believe this but Shido and I…"

            "Yes go on."

            "Well Shido has asked me for my hand!" She screeched.

            "Really, oh that is wonderful!" I hugged her tightly.

            "I know."

            "Well when do you plan to wed?"

            "We have not decided on that yet. I was just recently asked the question."

            "Was he nervous when he asked you?"

            "Well…" She leaned in to whisper. "…he was acting all tough, but I knew that he was nervous, it was really quite adorable." She laughed.

            "That is such wonderful news, I am truly happy for you Steph, really I am."

            "Nicolle you do not seem all that happy for me."

            "No I am, it is just…well never mind."

            "No what is it?"

            "I am afrid that I will never marry and have the life that I have always wanted."

            "What do you mean?" She laughed again.

            "Well…"

            "You have Jareth."

            "Oh don't be ridiculous, I could never love him."

            "Why not"? She inquired a bit shocked by my answer. I stood up and started walking back and forth.

            "He is not the one for me. He does not love me anyway. You and I both know that."

            "Now that is not true."

            "Oh." I stopped and looked at her with interest in my expression. "Well then go on explain it. How is that not true?" And I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for her to answer. But just then a servant came walking down the hall and told us that we were being called back into the ball room. Steph stood up and took my arm leaning in to whisper.

            "He would never have protected you as it were if he did not love you."

            "But how do we know that he was not just doing that for himself?"

            "Well okay then think of it this way, would he have chosen you to bare his child if he did not love you?" And we did not say anything more to one another for the rest of the way to the ball room.


	27. Private

Chapter 27: Private 

            "Ah ladies you are back." The Goblin King smiled bowing and then putting out his hand for me to take. I placed my hand on his and he pulled me forward. 

            "Did the servant come back with the…you know?" I questioned looking to the king. He smiled.

            "Indeed he did and I would like to thank you for going and doing that for me."

            "Well it was really you who did it not us." Steph laughed.

            "May Shido you are a lucky vampire to be in the likes of her." The Goblin King commented.

            "Yes, I know and that is why I keep her so dear to my heart." He smiled to Steph and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his body.

            "Indeed." The Goblin King looked to me and stated, "Shall we dance than?" I nodded my head in reply and he began to walk towards the center of the room.

            "Oh your Highness, I…I am not very good." I declared looking around at all of the dancers who now had their eyes focused on us.

            "You will do fine Nicolle just relax." He licked the rim of his lips and slid his hand onto my lower back. Taking my other hand he held it out to his right. Stepping backward I follow by stepping forward. It was a waltz, which was something that I could handle luckily. Once we started dancing the crowd proceeded with theirs and I no longer felt like everyone was looking at me. Finally Shido and Steph came onto the floor and were dancing along side us.

            "See this is not so bad, is it?"

            "No Your Highness," I replied looking down to the floor. "Um…Your Highness my I propose a question?"

            "You just did." He laughed.

            "Yes well, than other?"

            "Very well, I'm listening."

            "May I ask what you were talking about with Shido and Waldron?" Once I asked I wanted to take it back. He did not have a pleasing expression on his face.

            "Nicolle, walk with me." And he stopped dancing and put his hand on my lower back again leading me to the corner of the chamber.

            "Where do you think they are going?" Steph asked Shido while still dancing around.

            "They are probably going to have some quiet time together."

We walked through the door way and out to the balcony. I took a seat on the bench as he stood in front of me and the doorway.

            "Nicolle, why do you think I had you and Steph leave? Hum?" The king inquired sadly.

            "So that you could speak with them in private?"

            "And why would I want to speak with them in private?"

            "So Steph and I do not know what you are talking about." I sighed, looking to the floor.

            "Exactly."

            "I only thought…" I whispered.

            "Well if I wanted you to know what was going on Nicolle I would not have asked you to leave the room now would I!" He shouted. I got up from the bench crying. He closed his eyes as I brushed past him and ran through the doorway back inside the castle.

            "What the hell is going on"?! Steph spoke in a concerned manner, letting go of Shido and speed walking towards me.

            "And she's off, again." Shido sighed standing there just watching Steph disappear into the crowd. Suddenly he heard giggling from the corner of the room. As he turned he noticed a group of young maidens standing there, giggling amongst themselves, but looking at him.

            "Oh boy." And he closed his eyes as the flock of girls drew nearer to him.

            _Oh dance with me… One girl commanded. __No he's dancing with me! Another declared grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her. _

            "Ladies I am sorry but I…" And he was held down by the women who were forcing their kisses on his soft white skin. He then felt a tug of his shirt and was pulled free from the maidens.

            "Now I would think you better then to do that…to do this to Shido. Ladies he is a guest not a feast of fine foods that you can pick at. And quite frankly he is with someone already so I suggest that you find someone else to prey on." The King ordered with a firm tone. The girls frowned at the King and hissed, but finally turned and eyed another man to claim.

            "Thank you for that." Shido affirmed.

            "Of course...Shido you must watch out for the maidens here they are not what you think."

            "Thanks for the warning. Um…what happened with Nicolle and Steph?" 

            "I rather not speak of it."

            "Well if either of, them are unhappy then I think I should know."

            "Do you now. And what makes you think that." He laughed in Shido's face.

When Steph got to my chamber I was out on the balcony leaning over the rail looking out over the Labyrinth.

            "Hey." She simply stated. I turned and looked to her.

            "Hey." I replied in a sad tone.

            "Are you alright? What has happened?"

            "Nothing." I shook my head and turned to look back over the Labyrinth.

            "Nicolle I know you are lying to me and I do not like it. Would you rather I read your mind?"

            "It's just not fair." I cried. 

            "Well what went on? What did he say to you?"

            "It is what he didn't say."

            "What do you mean?" She laughed a bit confused. I sighed and turned to face her again.

            "I asked if he would tell me what he and the men talked about…" I was cut short.

            "Oh…oh boy."

            "What?"

            "You never ask a man and his group what they are talking about."

            "What? Why?"

            "It is just the way it is, you don't ask questions." She told me.

            "But I don't think that is right."

            "Join the rest of us."

            "You mean it has happened to you too."

            "Oh sure all the time." 

            "And you don't get angry."

            "There is nothing I can do so getting mad is useless."

            "Alright then…Nicolle wanted me to tell her what you, Waldron, and I were talking about."

            "What?" Shido laughed. "Why would she ask that?"

            "She was interested."

            "And what did you say?"  
            "I told her that when I ask her to leave, I want to speak in private which means I do not want her to know what we are talking about."

            "I see."

            "Why?"

            "Oh no I just was not sure whether or not you told her." 

            "Why would I tell her?"

            "I don't know never mind."


	28. Attack

Chapter 28: Attack

The next day I awoke in my bed chamber, I was in my night gown and all tucked in. And the funny part is that I do not remember doing any of this. I sat up, and stretched, it was the best on I had in a long time. And I flopped back down laying once again. I heard my voice being called.

            "Go away." I yawned still half asleep.

            "Now that is not very nice of you to say." I opened my eyes to see Steph standing by my bed.

            "What are you doing here? And dressed like that."

            "I'm working."

            "Working? Why?"

            "I'm taking your place for the day. The King said that you need your rest."

            "Rest…for what?"

            "I don't know, to be quite honest with you."

            "Oh."

            "Now lie back down and close your eyes." Steph ordered, putting her hand on my shoulder and gently forcing me down to rest against the bed. I closed my eyes and rolled over to my side. Moments later Steph was gone, and I was asleep yet again.

            "Fae and Goblins we are not alone! There is evil among us. Something most be done!" Waldron shouted.

            "But how do you know. This could be pig swallow for all we know!" A goblin shouted, standing amongst the crowd.

            "Because I've seen one...! With my own eyes, their back! And we are going to stop them!" _The crowd roars!_

            "Silence"! The Goblin King ordered. "Indeed Waldron is right, we must do something. But we must stick together…Fae and Goblins both live in this land. My Land, and let's make sure it stays that way. The battle is coming, I know it. It is just a matter of time. We must protect the women and children. We will win." And he left the crowd of men closing the doors behind him, leaving the men in the chamber to continue shouting back and forth at one another. He walked down the hall and bumped into Steph.

            "Oh I am sorry Your Highness."

            "No matter, and how is Nicolle?"

            "She is sleeping Your Highness."

            "Good."

            "Can I get you anything Your Highness."

            "No thank you." He replied.

            "Very well." And Steph began walking away.

            "On second thought…" The King turned to her and stated.

            "Yes?"

            "Wine would be good about now thank you."

            "Of course." Steph replied and walked away. The Goblin King was thinking of how good Steph was as a servant. And thought he would like to keep her permanently.

            "God I hate this crap." Steph mumbled waking down the hall to the kitchen to get the wine for the King. 

**************

Hours later:

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Screams!!_

_WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!_ A voice shouted, running just inside the castle walls. The crowd of men heard the noises from inside the chamber, running and shouting they grabbed their weapons and headed for the front. I heard explosions coming from outside and jumped out of bed. I ran for the door and just then Steph barged through.

            "Nicolle we are under attack!"

            "What?"

            "We must hide"

            "Hide! But where"?!

            "I don't know." Steph cried. Suddenly Shido ran in.

            "Ladies I am afraid that you have to get out of here!" He shouted, just as an explosion came through my chamber smashing the wall.

            "Go!" He yelled.

            "Where?" I demanded. 

            "To the Tree. Anywhere but here."

            "And what of you?" Steph cried clinging to Shido.

            "I'm staying here, but you must go now." And he pushed us through the door. "There is a pair of horses outside waiting on the other side of the wall go there, then I want you to ride into the woods and hide." He kissed Steph as hard as he could before she and I ran down the halls. The ceiling and walls were crumbling before us. Some stone pieces hit Steph.

            "Ah!"

            "Are you alright"! I cried.

            "Yeah let's just keep going." She called back and so we did. We went down a flight of stairs and through a tunnel till we got to the outside. There on the other side of the wall was a pair of horses just as Shido said. We jumped onto the horses and rode off.

            "What the hell is going on here?" I questioned as we rode.

            "Your guess is as good as mine." Steph replied. Just then we were knocked from our horses and landed hard on the ground.

            "And where do you two think your going?" A voice barked. And I felt arms grabbing me and pulling me up. I was now standing and looking at Steph who was in the same position I was in.

            "Well look what we have here…a couple of ladies." The stranger smiled and then slapped Steph across the face. Alls I could see was her hair waving past her cheek as her head quickly turned to the side.

            "Stop it!" I screeched.

            "And you…" And I received the same slap across the face. "Come on." He ordered to the other men who were holding us. They picked us up and carried us over their shoulders. Flopping us on their horses and climbing on as well. They rode us off into the distance. We were headed for the unknown, unsure of our future fate.


	29. Cell

Chapter 29: Cell

_Dropped to the floor_

            "Here they are your Grace, the filthy bitches that you asked for."

            "Ah…thank you Roebuck." The "Grace" replied, getting up from his seat and walking over to us. I placed his hand on Steph's chin and tilted her head upward to look at him. "And who is this beautiful creature?"

            "I don't really know Your Grace she was with the girl. Well to tell you the truth Sir we did not know which one was which."

            "I see…" And he walked over to me and tilted my chin up as well. I spit in his face, and he back handed me. "That should teach you some manners!" He shouted. "Take them away!" And we were pulled to our feet and dragged down the hall to a cold and damp cell. There we were thrown in and locked up. 

            "Oh great what the hell do we do now!" I cried.

            "Shut up bitch" on of the men shouted, hitting the door. 

            "I am thinking Nicolle that is no need to worry." Steph whispered.

            "Worry. Worry! What do mean by not worrying? We have no idea where the hell we are and that is some man that has a plot to do something to us…"

            "We must wait it out."

************

During the battle Shido, Waldron, and The Goblin King fought side by side. They were the strongest of them all. The Ansels were being defeated but not by much. The King's courageous crew was being weakened and could not fight much longer. The new leader of the Ansels who took over from Fallon, Anton had something up his leave that the King did not know about. 

The battle was ongoing into long hours of the night up into the early morning. The King's men were now beyond help. They could do nothing. And when Anton cask the weakening spell, all hope was lost, those whose strength was gone died, leaving about 50 men including the King Waldron and Shido to fight for themselves. 

            "There is not much else to do."

            "Sure there is we have our strength that we can use. All three of us…we can do it."

            "No Shido it is not like that. We have to give in."

            "But after all this time, the preparation…Nicolle…everything…you are just going to give all that up! I will not…"

            "Waldron Learn your place, we will rest now, and fight again another day."

The battles that went on in the Underground went on for long periods of time, with breaks in between. So The King thought that it would be best to stop now and regain strength for the next fight. As appose to continuing and never being able to heal.

            "But…"

            "Shut up Waldron." Shido ordered. "It is what he wants to do then we will do it."

            "Thank you Shido." The King stated, watching Waldron turning and storming off."

The Goblin King sent a servant with a white flag to go and speak with another servant from the other side. This was the way to tell the leader from the other side that they wanted to negotiate. Anton agreed and rode down to the Goblin King who was standing in the middle of his now ruined castle.

            "Look I think it would be a good idea to rest now. I look at my men and at yours as well. They are in dire need of rest. And of course I never expected you to use a sleeping spell on my men."

            "You should now that Ansel family by now. You should now that we are full of surprises."

            "Yes I guess that is fair. But do you agree?"

            "Indeed…if that is what you would like to do then we shall take a break but we fight again in a week…the dawn first three suns. And I will not discuss that further."

            "Agreed" The King stated and they shook hands. The King stood there watching Anton riding off into the distance to tell his men to head back. He then turned to look at Shido who was nowhere is sight. _Nicolle!_ He thought and ran down the path that would have led him to my chamber. 

He ran in and saw that I was not there. He then ran into the wash chamber to look in there too, but saw no sign of me. He then conjured a crystal and looked inside to see of my whereabouts. Inside the crystal he saw darkness and could hear too voices. He recognized that one of them was mine and the other was Steph's. 

So he searched the area harder and saw two men standing outside the door way laughing and throwing stuff through it. He recognized the men and grew furious. Running through the ruins he waved his hands in front of himself which cause the walls and floors to reconstruct just before he could step on it. Once he reached the outside of the castle, it was fully renewed, standing tall and looking over the Labyrinth.

*******************

            "Hello ladies, eat your grub." The man laughed filling two metal bowls with a stew like substance that would make anyone want to vomit. "Come on now eat up… I know you'll like it, comes straight from my ass." He smirked wickedly before being pushed to the wall. We thought it was going to be Shido or the King coming to save us. But we were mistaken. The door to the cell opened and the man that we saw sitting on the chair walked in. He took the spoon from Steph's hand and threw it to the floor.

            "Please my dear you do not have to eat that. You will have to excuse them they are just trying to have fun." He stated looking to the slobs in the corner outside the cell. They cleared their throats and looked away. "Come I would like you to have dinner with me tonight. I know that you have been looked in this cell for a while and I am sure that you would like to get out."

            "Yes I would, but I am not going with out Nicolle." 

            "Well you do not have that option. Either you come with me or you sit here and eat this shit! It is up to you." He shrugged stepping away. Steph looked to me and frowned. 

            "I am not going to go with out you Nicolle."

            "No you must be hungry I want you to go. Who knows maybe he will let you go…get help if you do." I stated in elfish that I learned from her. She only taught me a few words, but I was able to come out with it.

            "There see she wants you to come with me too, she is a smart girl take her advice." The man replied, though he did not know what I said in Elfish which I was thankful for."

            "Very well then." And she hugged me and walked out of the cell looking at me as she left."

            "Be careful." I whispered.

            "You too." She motioned with her mouth but no actual words came out. But I knew what she said.

            "You will like what I have prepared for dinner I know."

            "Oh really." Steph stated unconvinced.

            "Yes, and it sounds as though you doubt my words." He commented shocked. Steph did not say anything. They got to the dinning area and he pulled Steph's seat out. Steph walked up to the seat and sat down, placing the napkin in her lap. The man took a seat at the other end of the table, looked at Steph and then stood up again. He walked over to Steph and asked her,

            "Would you mind it, if I sat here instead?" He questioned putting his hand on the back of the chair next to Steph.

            "It is your place you do as you want it is not up to me to decide." Steph rolled her eyes.

            "Very well then," and he sat down beside her. "You know Steph, I think that you are quite beautiful…and I enjoy your company very much. I sense that you enjoy mine too." He stated, taking his finger and trailing just above her breast. Steph pushed his hand away and stood up. He stood up immediately after and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him. He forced a kiss onto her lips and began groping her breasts. Steph tried to get away, and as she turned the force of her turn and the grip of his hand on her gown tore it down the side. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pushed her against the table, he attempted to spread her legs apart and just then…Shido and the King ran in.

            "Get off her!" Shido yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from her. He then grabbed his sword and placed it just under his Adam's apple. The man stepped back till he was leaning up against the wall. The King grabbed Steph and asked if she was okay. She nodded her head _yes_. 

            "Can you take me to Nicolle, is she okay?"

            "Yes she is fine, well so I think…come on this way." And she started running to a door. The Goblin King looked to Shido.

            "Don't worry I'm fine, me and my friend Typos are going to have some fun…aren't we?" And the Goblin King followed Steph down the hall.

I was in the cell and I suddenly saw the two men thrown across the room. They charged back at the figure and were thrown again. Suddenly Steph was standing in front of the door shaking it as hard as she could.

            "Steph…what is going on?"

            "The King and Shido are here, and we are getting out. Your Highness the door is locked I can't get it opened." Steph cried turning to see the King walking over to the door. He walked over, his expression was serious. He looked so good; this was one of those times that I was grateful I knew him. He said nothing, but just swung the door open. I grinned and ran into his arms. He stood shocked, but put his arms around me anyway, and kissed the top of my head; that only made me hug him more tightly, as I started to cry. 

            "Come on we should go back to Shido." Steph stated. I let go of the King and smiled to her. The King agreed and put his hand on my lower back walking by my side. Steph lead the way. And when we got back to the room where Shido was he was yelling at the man."

            "Who is the one that you are taking orders from? Who is it? Answer me!" The man just whimpered. 

            "Leave him alone Shido it is okay. Come on Shido…let him go." The King stated, walking up to Shido and placing his hand on his arm.

            "Do you know what he could have done to Steph?"! Shido yelled.

            "Yes I do, now come on let's get these ladies out of here." And he started walking with us to the door way. Shido looked to Steph and then took the blade of his sword, running it across the man's neck. It slit it up, causing to blood to spill from his jugular vein onto the floor. Shido took a little vile and filled it with the man's blood, closed the cap and restrung it around his neck, before running to catch up with the rest of us. 


	30. 2 girls 2 boys 2 chambers 2 many problem...

Chapter 30:  2 girls 2 guys 2 chamber 2 many problems

            "What were you doing?" Steph asked Shido as he ran up to us.

            "I was finishing business that's all."

            "Oh."

            "Are you ladies okay by the way?"

            "What yeah we are fine thank you." Steph replied.

            "Well I don't know about you but I am starving." I answered.

            "Then we best hurry up so that I can get you some food."

            "That would be nice thank you."

We walked out of the castle.

            "Hey what are you doing here?" A guard asked pulling out a cross bow. But Shido ran and drop kicked him in the face, and he fell to the ground. The Goblin King Steph and I all looked to see the guard with his face smashed in. Shido picked up the cross bow and started walking with us again.

            "Thank you Shido." The King laughed.

            "Of course." 

            "Shido I have never seen you this way before." Steph stated in surprise.

            "I am sorry do you not like it?"

            "What no…I think it is very becoming."

            "Well thank you." And he picked her up and carried her. Steph leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, then glared at him happily. We walked to the horses that Steph and I were to ride into the woods. They were standing just outside the gates. Shido helped Steph up onto the horse, as did The King with me. And they climbed up after us. We rode side saddle with the men holding our waists as we rode back to the Goblin City. 

When we got to the castle The King told me to go to the wash chamber and freshen up while he got dinner ready. And that he would send a servant to come and help me. So I left Steph and Shido with the King so that I could go and do what he told me too. The King also told Steph that she should do the same.

            "But I will go and help her myself." Shido stated.

            "If that is what you want to do then sure." The King replied to Shido.

            "Well thank you Shido." Steph smirked, taking his hand and holding it tightly.

            "Just be here for dinner in an hour, I will have someone send for you."

            "Very well then." And Steph started walking to her chamber that she now had. She turned to see Shido still standing with The King. "Come on Shido, what are you doing."

            "I will meet up with you in a minute." Shido told her. And she smiled and continued on her way. 

            "What can I help you with Shido?"

            "Whatever do you mean?" Shido laughed. The King glanced at him a bit annoyed that he was not being truthful.

            "Alright, I was just wondering….does Nicolle, know yet?"

            "No Shido and we are going to keep it that way till I see fit. Why do you ask? You have not said anything have you?"

            "No…not yet." "Good. Will that be all?"

            "Yes." And he ran after Steph.

Back in Steph's chamber:

            "Shido why are you being so secretive?"

            "Because there are something's that the King and I have discussed that you must not know about."

            "Oh like what?" Steph asked playfully, grabbing Shido and twirling his hair with her finger.

            "Well I can not tell you that Steph." He stated staying firm.

            "Oh so serious." Steph replied, wrinkling her forehead, still playing around.

            "Come on Steph I mean it. Do you want me to get in trouble with the King?"

            "No." Steph pouted. 

            "Then are you going to stop?"

            "Yes." Steph whispered, releasing Shido and stepping back.

            "Good."

            "What's wrong with you anyway?" Steph inquired looking at him strangely.

            "What do you mean?" Shido asked surprised.

            "You have changed Shido."

            "Changed how?"

            "You just don't seem like yourself and I don't like it."

            "Well I am sorry but since I do not know what you mean I can not fix this problem then." Shido snapped. Steph grunted and turned quickly walking into the wash chamber. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Shido walked up to the door.

            "Oh….come on Steph."

            "No." She stated bluntly.

            "Come on, you know I did not mean it like that." 

            _Humph! Steph sounded._

            "Steph…truly I am sorry if I have upset you in anyway. Can I please come in?"

            "No."

            "Fine, then I will just stand here until you do." Shido raised his voice to her, and his blood teeth poked through his gums. His mouth began to water. He was getting hungry. And he wanted some Steph for dinner. He kicked down the door and grabbed Steph who was now completely naked. Wrapped her in his arms and tilted her head.

            "Shido what are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?"

            "I just want to hold you love. Oh your blood smells so good love, just a taste please."

            "Shido you are scaring me."

            "I know."

            "Then stop."

            "But I can't you smell too good." And before Steph could do anything Shido drove his fangs into her jugular vein. He drank from her till he had his fill, then carried her to the bed and laid her there to recover from his attack.

My chamber:

I was undressed and walking about my chamber, thinking about my running into The King's arms. Shaking my head at disapproval I threw my gown on the bed.

            "God I can't believe I did that. What does he think of me now?" I stated gritting my teeth.  I stormed around the room with clenched fists, upset with myself for being so foolish. All this time I was trying to drive him away from me, and now I pulled him closer to me. It was a stupid move and now I would have to act like a bitch again. _But why do I have to. If I think I love him then why don't I just go with it…after all he loves me. Or so I think. God I am so stupid. I should not be thinking like this. What am I doing? I was pondering, but soon lost the thought when low and behold, the King himself was leaning against the bed post watching me._

            "What are you doing"? I screamed grabbing the gown off the bed and trying to wrap it around myself. I could feel the heat in my cheek, which meant that I was blushing; which is just what I needed, was to have him see that I am blushing because I am embarrassed by him.

            "Don't you know how to fucking knock! And then…to just stand there! I bet you find this so amusing don't you." I whispered looking to the floor.

            "I was merely admiring your beauty."

            "Well I hope you took a long hard look because you are never going to see that again!"

            "Believe me I did….and I will."

            "Excuse me!"

            "In time…in time…" And he vanished out of my chamber.

            "God I hate it when he does that!" I stamped my foot, and then heard his voice echo though the chamber, _Temper…temper_. 

I shook my head and walked into the wash chamber, closing the door behind me. I got into the tub and sank completely under the water, to get my entire body wet. 

There was a knock at the door, a little goblin woman said that she was sent to come and help me, so I told her the door was not locked and that she could come in.

            "What can I do to help you Miss Nicolle?"

            "Oh I don't know."

            "Well allow me to wash you then…" She stated. My eyes widened a bit, she words frightened me, but I figured that is what she was sent to do so I said okay. She grabbed the sponge and started washing my back. 

            "Is that good Miss."

            "I guess."

            "Well am I not doing it right?"

            "No you are fine, besides I did not think there were more then one was to wash something." I laughed a bit frightened.

            "I see." She stated and said nothing more. She was a little woman, with small grey hands. She had big red eyes and a small little nose. She was about two feet tall. When I was finished I stepped out of the tub. 

            "Oh let me grab your towel Miss." And she scampered over to the bench on the other side of the wash chamber and grabbed the towel I was turned away from her. She came up behind me wrapping the towel from the back, under my arms and around the front. Then I thought, _how is she doing this if she is only two feet_? The hands I saw were cover with leather gloves and holding the towel in place. I turned my head to the side, and I could feel a warm breath against my cheek. A lock of blonde hair fell onto my shoulder. I gasped, grabbing the towel with my own hands and turning around to come eye to eye with the King.

            "Oh did I startle you?"

            "Get the hell out of here?"

            "Did you not like the bath I gave you?"

            "What are you talking about that was…" And I looked around but saw no sign of Alfeta the goblin woman. "You mean…you were….she was…" I stuttered.

            "Yes love."

            "But…you…." I was so confused and angry. He was making me so frustrated. And before I could say anything more he grabbed my arm hard and pulled me close to him, forcing his soft moist lips onto mine. He put his hand on the back of my head and pushed my head closer to his, to intensify the kiss. And it worked, but I could not breath he would not release me. He then worked his way down from my head strolling his finger onto my neck, to my shoulder and across to my left breast. There he started to fondle it, massaging it gently. I put both my hands on his chest and pushed him away. And I spit on his boot. 

            "I always thought you were a bitch!" He slapped me across the face and vanished from the chamber.


	31. Lying around

I would like to once again thank all of you that read my story. It is so nice to see that enjoy reading it. So keep on reviewing and I will keep on writing.  

****************************

Chapter 31: Lying around

I grabbed my gown and but it on as fast as I could. I wanted to go and get Steph and get out of there. He was really starting to scare me and I wanted out. I ran to the door but it was locked. I pushed and pushed but it would not open.

            "Let me out!!!" I cried.

            "Temper…Temper." I heard him say as it echoed through my chamber. I paced over to the corner of the room and grabbed the chair. Picking it up and charged to the door hitting it. I backed up and repeated the process. But it was no use. I screamed as loud as I could. I gave it on last go and the door flung open. Suddenly I felt a pain in my side. It was sharp and unbearable. I fell to the floor holding my side. I tried to get up but it was very difficult. I lay there for…well what seemed like days. Sure the door was smashed open and goblins walked by but they did not even help me. I had no idea what this pain was. I did not break anything; there was no Dupree in my side. It was something internal. But what did I do? Every time a goblin walked by I asked for their help but they would just look at me and then keep on walking. I began to cry.

            "Steph…? Steph awake up." Shido whispered, gently shaking her. But she would not. "Come on Steph what has gotten into you?" He looked at her puzzled. His eyes widened as he started shaking his head. He noticed the bite marks on her neck. "What have I done?!" He cried, lifting her body and placing her head against his chest. He then looked down to see the vial of blood that he had strung around his neck. He pulled it loose from his neck and smashed it on the floor. Then lifting his right arm to his lips he bit into his own wrist. The blood trickled onto the sheets of the bed. He raised Steph's head tilting her head back. Then he squeezed his wrist for the blood to pour out more, allowing it to fall into Steph's mouth. 

            "I am so sorry." He cried knowing what he was doing to her, but it was the only way that he was going to save her; to bring her back, even if he knew that now she was going to have to live like him. She now was going to have to suffer to blood lust that he had used against her. To walk in the shadow of darkness that he has done for so long. But unlike the vampires of the Aboveground, he is able to see the sun, which he is fortunate for. Steph would never be able to eat the food that she ate before without hating it. She will now be able to read minds, which can sometime be good, but she will have to learn to shut some conversations out. And worst of all, Steph was no longer free, she will now be considered Shido's consort by force not by will; having to do anything that he says. Her life was now going to take an unexpected turn and Shido was afraid of how she was going to handle it.

The blood flowed down her esophagus and into the pit of her stomach, where it burned a hole and found its way into her veins. It rushed through her veins burning everything it hit. It was decaying her body. Her body jolted with the force of her body being taken over. Suddenly her stomach sank in outlining her ribs. She exhaled and a cloud of dust replaced her breath. It was the ashes from her insides. Shido stood there watching her body as it underwent its changes.

Suddenly she shot up and walked over to Shido, who was holding his wrist tightly. She grabbed his wrist, opening her mouth wide Shido could see her fangs protruding from her gums, as she forced them into the same holes that he made himself. He cried with pain, as they dug deep into his flesh. She looked up to him and smiled as she drank from him. It aroused him, this feeling what was being drained from him. Steph raised her head from his wrist, the pain even worse as she slowly drew her fangs out. She smiled at Shido, who was now licking the rim of his lips. 

            "Thank you." Steph whispered, smiling at Shido.

            "Thank you? What do you mean…thank you?" He was confused, standing there watching Steph's reaction. She slid her hand down his pant leg slowly caressing the inner part of his thigh. She was biting her lower lip as she did this. Shido was thinking of how her beauty changed. He thought that she was beautiful before and that no one could be any more beautiful then she. But he was wrong. He looked at her now as a vampire…and her beauty seemed to blossom. Her hair a richer tone then before, and her lips a darker almost crimson red. Her eyes pierced a vibrant purple. His thought was then erased when he felt a pain between his legs. Steph had grabbed his penis, though still in the pants. It was now clenched in her fist. He gasped finding it hard to breath and he started to feel lightheaded.

            "What the hell have you done to me?" Steph cried.

            "I'm….ahhhh!!!....I'm…._tries to breathe_….sorry." He stated gasping from the pain.

            "What the FUCK!! Do you mean?!"

            "Well if….if you…release me…..I….I can tell you." He cried.

            "Alright" she said satisfied. She released her grip and walked over to the bed, taking a seat. Shido stood there trying to massage away the pain.

            "Well!!" Steph cried impatiently.

            "Well…I…" He looked to her, she was annoyed and he could not blame her, so he spilled everything out to her. "…Okay I can tell you honestly that I am not sure how I came to bite you. I think it was that…" And he pointed to the smashed vial on the floor, sitting in a pool of blood. "I am guessing that I forced it on you and I am sorry. But to continue, I did not want you to be dead so I bit myself and fed you my blood. I knew that if I fed you my blood there would be the chance of you turning into a vampire. And that was the risk I was willing to take. I want you with me Steph. I am sorry that now you have to be my consort…"

            "What!!!" Steph shouted getting off the bed.

            "…But…but if you do not want to be…"

            "What? No"

            "You don't have….huh?"

            "You think that I would be upset that I would have to be your consort?" She smiled evilly.

            "Well….yes." He felt stupid, suddenly Steph started laughing aloud.

            "And what may I presume is so funny?" Shido inquired a bit frightened.

            "Shido do you know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me to be you wife?" She stated walking up to him. Shido stepped back still holding his manhood. 

            "Not very long" Shido guessed.

            "It's okay Shido I will not hurt you again. I promise." She said calming. Shido nodded his head and allowed her to come close to him. "Shido I have been waiting for a very long time. You have no idea do you?" She laughed a bit disappointed that he had never picked up on it.

            "I am sorry that I never realized it Steph."

            "It's okay. I mean what does it matter now, I am going to be right! And it is all because of you."

            "Oh well…"

            "Shhhh" Steph said, putting her finger to his lips. He was silent.

            "Steph you are really confusing me right now." He stated bluntly.

            "Oh how so"?

            "Well one minute you are nice, the next you are mean. And now you are nice again. What, am I suppose to believe, which are you really?"

            "Right now I am happy, and I think that I will be that way for a long time. You have no idea."

            "I see." He smiled leaning down and kissing her lightly. "So what does this mean? You are not mad that I transformed you, are you?" He questioned. Steph turned around and looked in the mirror at her new appearance. Smiling into the mirror, Shido came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

            "How could I, be." She smirked leaning back, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

            "Some one help, me!" I cried, trying to get up again, but my legs had fallen asleep and I could barely move. I could hear some foot steps coming from outside my room, but I did not look up, nor did I say anything. I figured it was a goblin and it was just going to walk by me again.

            "Well what have we here?" I hear a familiar voice state. I looked up to see the Goblin King leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He was tapping one foot. 

            "If you are just going to stand there then you can just leave." I declared.

            "Do you see now what it is like to want?!" He shouted uncrossing his arms and staring down at me.

            "What are you talking about? I have wanted more then you can imagine and you do not even care. Everything that I have wanted you have taken away from me. You are constantly making me suffer just so you can have your fun. Well I am tired of it…"

            "If you keep talking like that I am not going to help you."

            "I don't want your help anyway!" I shouted then, squinted my eyes shut, my side was hurting again.

            "Very well then" and he turned around and started to walk out of the room.

            "Wait…! Wait." I sighed.

            "Yes." He smiled turning around on the heel of his foot.

            "Could you…Ouch…! Please help me. I don't know what happed to me, and why I am in such pain. I have been lying here for hours on end, and no one else will help me."

            "Oh really" he sighed with a slight smirk. Then I knew that he probably had something to do with the goblins not helping me. But at the moment I did not care, I just wanted to get of the God damn cold floor. He walked over to me.

            "Put your arms up." He ordered. I did what he said. He bent down and sliding one arm under my legs. And with the other he took my hand placed it over his shoulder. He picked me up so I was now hanging over his shoulder. My ribs were against his shoulder blade, and of course if he looked to the side my ass would be in his face; though I have to say that his was not so bad looking.

            "Ah…I would not call this a decent way to pick someone who is hurt up."

            "You asked to be helped. You did not specify how you wanted to be picked up." He stated.

            "True but I thought that you would have enough sense to know." I replied before I was dropped onto the bed. "You're an ass you know that."

            "I do now."

            "Well what do you propose to do now?" I asked wrinkling my forehead.

            "Leave you here."

            "What! You are just going to leave me here. What if the pain comes back?" I inquired as he walked about the room. He walked out onto the balcony. I got off the bed and fell again. He turned to look at me, rolling his eyes.

            "Am I to understand you, want me to stay here with you?" He affirmed shocked staring. "Now come on" He asserted picking me up yet again but this time with my arms wrapped around his neck and my body wrapped in his arms. He set me on the bed again.

            "Now stay here."

            "Where are you going?"

            "I am going to continue my work."

            "What am I suppose to do." 

            "I don't know…nor do I care. Besides I do not have to tell you where I am going I am the king. The only time that I would tell you these things is if you were my queen, which you are not…and probably never will be." He turned away to leave the room, satisfied with his answer to me.

            "Oh."

            "You seem upset by this Lady Nicolle." He affirmed, glancing at me with wide eyes. I cleared my throat and turned away from him. 

            "Upset…upset…why the hell would I be, upset with that. I am glad that I am not your queen…and I am glad that I probably never will be. I would never want to be with you."

            "Yet here you are, in my castle on my bed. A pretty good start to becoming one don't you think."

            "This is not your bed!" I laughed looking around the room.

            "Is this my castle?"

            "Yes."

            "Then it is my bed!" And he left the room.

            "But I am not going to be your queen!" I yelled, so that he could hear as he walked down the hall.


	32. Spreading the love

Chapter 32: Spreading the love

_Wait a minute._ He thought stopping in the hall. He turned around and looked down the corridor. The light was beaming through the broken door, casting shadows on the wall across from my room. He scurried back.

I was sitting on the bed when he walked back into my chamber.

            "What do you want now…?" I questioned before he picked me up and held me in his arms. I was shocked I did not know what was going on. He then took a seat on the bed with me in his lap. He brushed the hair away from my face and stroked my cheek.

            "What the hell are you…?" 

            "Will you just shut up?!" He complained.

            "Well I have never…" I stated with disappointment. Chills traveled down my back as his finger trailed up and down it, almost to the point of tickling me, but not enough to make me laugh. He brought his hand to his mouth grabbing the tip of the glove with his teeth, slowly pulling to glove off. He whipped it onto the floor. He jerked his body a bit so that he was leaning on his side, and he tilted me back. He leaned down and kissed me softly. It was the best feeling. I broke free from his mouth,

            "What are you…?" But he kissed me again. I found myself opening my mouth to allow his tongue to probe the inside. I could feel his heat against my face as he continued to kiss me. Then he stopped.

            "Why did you…" but covered my mouth with his hand, his head tilted to the side and his eyes glared towards the door. Then I heard them too. Goblins were walking down the hall. 

            "This will not do here, not with the door looking like that. We are to go somewhere private."

            "Private? What are you talking about?" And he picked me up, kicking down the rest of the broken door. He walked out of the chamber. I think we were invisible because any goblin that walked by did not see or even take notice of us. Or he just did something to them, like ordered them not to look. I was scared of what was going on but excited. He was finally taking action, in a gentleman way. This is what I wanted, not the grab the boob and quickie style; but the slow moving take my time to enjoy this style. He brought me into his chamber.

            "I thought you said that you had work, to do."

            "I know."

            "Well?"

            "I said it just to spite you." He said kicking open his door. 

            "I see." I barely stated. I was in aw by the look of his chamber. It was incredible. My chamber was nothing compared to his. He chamber was over four times the size of mine, and I thought my chamber was large. The ceiling was probably twenty feet above our heads, and painted a sage green. The walls were covered with sconces lit with candles. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling as well. I will never know how he got those lit. Surprisingly for the size of the room it was warm. There was a fire burning in the fireplace, with dried roses on the mantle. It looked nothing like I had seen it before. And quite honestly I was glad. I did not want to be in the room where he…well I can't even bring myself to say it. So this was nice.

            "I figured you did not want to think of what happened last time so I have changed the room for you."

            "I see that… but why all this?" I inquired as he set me down on the bed and walked over to the door and closed it. He walked into the wash chamber. I sat looking around the room still in aw. 

            "This room is beautiful" I hollered to him from in the bed chamber.

            "I know."

_I know…_ I repeated to myself. _Of course you know_. _You know everything. I mused. And he walked out of the wash chamber dabbing his face with a cloth. He was only wearing a long peasant shirt, which reached just above his knees. _

            "What are you doing?" I asked.

            "I am getting cleaned up."

            "Cleaned up? For what"?

            "You know what…?" He stopped dabbing his face to look at me. "…I think that you will look better in this." And I looked down to see a lace gown on my body. That's it just lace, no other fabric. My breasts were perked up nearly hanging out of the gown. I was afraid they were going to pop out. I pulled at the sheet to cover myself.

            "Why are you always doing that Nicolle?" The King questioned disappointed. And for some reason I felt bad, looking down at myself holding the sheet in front of my nearly exposed chest. I let go of the sheet and it slowly slid down.

            "That's better." He smiled dropping the cloth on the floor and slowly walking towards the bed. I kept eye contact with him as he slipped onto the bed. Then lost it as he crept up behind me, kneeling there, I felt a brush on my shoulder. I closed my eyes. _What am I doing? Why am I acting this way?_ I asked myself.

            "Because this is what you want." I heard him whisper into my ear. My body froze and goose bumps rose roughening my skin. He brushed my hair off of my shoulder and gently kissed my ear, then my neck. His hand was on my upper arm as he kissed my shoulder. I closed my eyes again, as my body began to burn with yearning. He was working really, slow just to tease me, to make me ache with desire for him. I never felt this before and never thought that I would. But there was just something about him that I wanted and had to have. And apparently he had the same feelings. His index finger went onto my chin and he turned my head gently and he kissed my forehead, nose, and then my mouth. We started kissing wildly. Soon my heart rate was so powerful I could hear it pounding. I moaned which must have excited him, because I felt a poke on my lower back. He came to my side and pushed me down to rest my head on the pillow. He slid up to lie next to me. He slid his hand under my gown and started massage my inner thigh. I closed my eyes and licked the rim of my upper lip. He grabbed my thigh and lifted my leg over his, then he pushed in closer to me, I could feel his manhood rub up against my thigh. My insides were burning. He started caressing my breast kissing them softly through the lace gown. I ran my fingers though his hair as he did this. Then he pulled away for a brief moment only to reposition himself under me. I was now sitting on top of him with my legs spread wide. Suddenly I felt this shot of pain between my legs as he entered my body. I gasped as he clenched my thighs digging his nails into my skin. He began to thrust wickedly taking deep breaths. I screamed with release as he fulfilled my needs. Abruptly there was a knock at the door. He slid out from under me, leaving me panting on the bed, the lace now sticking to my body from the sweat. He cussed as he got up from the bed and walked over to the door. 

            "What!" He yelled yanking the door open. The guard looked into the room and saw me lying on the bed. The King snapped his fingers at the guard who quickly turned his attention back to the King.

            "Your…your Highness…"

            "Yes get on with it." He rolled is eyes impatiently.

            "I…I come to give you news."

            "Oh and what would that be?" He sighed and waited for his answer. But the guard was looking at me again, I huddled together coving myself with the sheet. The King pushed the guard out of the doorway and walked out of the room with him, slamming the door behind him.

            "What the hell is the news that you have come to give me!" I heard him yell. They stood out there for quite a bit. Meanwhile I tried to pull myself together. Suddenly the guard cried and The King reentered the chamber, leaning up against the door.

            "Now where were we?" He smiled walking back to the bed. He came on the bed and was about to kiss me but I pulled away.

            "What did he want?" I asked watching him lean back puzzled. He gave a little laugh of shock.

            "What do you mean Nicolle?" And he kissed me.

            "Why did he come to talk with you…what was the news?" I said pushing his chest to get him to back off.

            "Nicolle I have told you before, that this is stuff that I do not want you to know." He tried to kiss me again.

            "Why not? You just made love to me. Does that not count for something?" I waited for his answer. But he just looked away from me.

            "Look Nicolle it was nothing."

            "When why can't you tell me."

            "I am not going to play this game Nicolle, now please stop." He asked fed up with my questioning. I looked into his eyes.

            "Alright, alright, I'll stop."

            "Thank you." And he kissed me while he wrapped my legs around his waist. 

            "Well what happened to him, why did I hear him scream?" I asked as he was thrusting into me. He sighed and stopped for a moment.

            "I am trying to work here."

            "Excuse me?" I said taking my hand off his shoulder.

            "Alright you want to know what happened to him…"

            "Yes."

            "I sent him to the Bog."

            "What! Why?" I questioned feeling sorry for the guard.

            "Because, he was looking at you" he stated bluntly

            "What!!! You sent him to the Bog because he was looking at me! What the hell is this shit?!" And I climbed off of him getting off the bed.

            "What do you mean?" He sighed rolling his eyes and getting off after me.

            "He probably has a family you know and you sent him to the Bog because he looked at me. I should have known that you were the same. It is not like I am some Goddess or…or your Queen for God's sake." And I started to cry.

            "What are you crying for?"

            "I don't know." I replied.

            "Come here." And he wrapped his arms around me, I rested my head again his chest as I cried. Suddenly the pain came back only this time it was not on my side but just below my belly button. I put my hands over my belly and hunched forward. 

            "I think I am going to be sick." I warned and ran for the wash chamber. There I vomited in the basin.

            "Are you alright Nicolle?" The King asked standing behind me holding my hair behind me so I would not vomit in it.

            "What is happening to me?" I queried, turning from the basin to look in his eyes. Then I knew. The secret that they had been holding from me was finally telling me itself. I stepped away from him wide-eyed. 

            "How could you not have told me?" I whispered. "How could you tell everyone else but me"?! I clenched my teeth and backed away from him as he turned to face me. He walked toward me with no expression on his face. I just kept asking him why and how as I hit the wall. He had me cornered, I was going nowhere. He now had his arms extended with palms on the wall. He was leaning over me.

            "If I told you what would you have done? Hum? What could you do?"

            "I just…I just…I've got to get out of here. I have to go home…" I said not looking at him and shaking my head.

            "Shut up!" He ordered slapping me across the face. "You are home!"

            "No…no I have to go to mother and papa. They'll help me!"

            "They're dead Nicolle…dead!"

            "No…no…I hate you!" And I slapped him across the face. He grabbed my arms and held them tight.

            "Stopped it you are over reacting. Shut up!" I spit on him and he slapped me again. My face was turned from him and I slid down the wall to the floor with my knees to my chest.

            "What am I going to do?" I sobbed. He crouched down in front of me taking my hand.

            "That is our child, my heir. You will have it. We will raise and love this child." He smiled placing my hand on my belly. I leaned forward resting my head on his chest.

            "I'm scared." I whispered.

            "I know…I will help you get through this. I promise. You will not regret it." And he kissed my forehead.


	33. Dinner Time

Chapter 33: Dinner time

            "Now what do you say we go to dinner?" He asked me putting his hand out for me to take. He helped me to my feet and walked with me back into the bedchamber. He gave me a gown and I changed into it. He himself changed too into something more suitable for dinner. 

            "Now Steph I think that Jareth and Nicolle are going to wonder where we are, if they haven't started already. We best get ready for dinner." Shido stated, bushing Steph's hair off her shoulder, and kissing her neck gently. Steph nodded her head and walked over to the chest to find a gown to wear. Pulling out one of her favorites she held it in front of herself and showed Shido.

            "What do you think of this one?" She inquired.

            "I think that will be perfect." He smiled and watched as she pulled her gown on. He stepped behind her and helped her to fasten the buttons in the back.

            "Are you not going to change Shido?"

            "Yes…I am." And he ran into the closet and grabbed a new shirt and pair of pants. He came back out and asked Steph how he looked.

            "Oh just fantastic" 

            "Well then My Lady shall we go?" And he took her arm, and escorted her out of the room. They walked down the hall and when they got to the dinning hall The King and I were already there.

            "Sorry if we kept you waiting Jareth, Nicolle" Shido apologized and bowed. The King stood up and bowed as well to greet their presence. I just bowed my head, because I was not supposed to get up from the table. It is not what a Lady does. Shido pulled Steph's chair out for her and then pushed her back in once she was seated, then took his seat next to her. 

            "Nicolle are, you alright? You seemed pale. You're not ill are you?" Steph asked me.

            "Oh no, I'm fine thank you. Really…" I stated then looked to the King who was looking at me with a serious expression. "…I just have a lot on my mind that's all." I finished.

            "Oh." And Steph nodded her head in understanding.

            "And you, yourself look a bit different Steph, I mean you look fantastic."

            "Well thank you." She smiled. Then The King raised one hand, and a goblin came running over. I could just see the top of his head from my side of the table.

            "Yes Your Highness."

            "Bring the food." He ordered. The goblin bowed and then turned around running into the kitchen.

            "So have you been waiting for us long?" Shido asked.

            "Oh no we just got here ourselves." I smiled to Shido.

            "Indeed." The King replied.

            "Good, that makes me feel better."

            "What were you two doing anyway?" I inquired.

            "Nicolle is that entirely appropriate?" The King snapped. I looked to him biting my bottom lip.

            "Sorry" and I looked down at the table.

            "It is okay." He rubbed my arm. I could tell that Steph was watching and a little confused by what was going on. There was an odd moment of silence that was finally broken by the goblins scampering into the dinning hall with the trays of food.

            "Ah…wonderful" The King smiled. "Shall we eat?" I just gave a half smile and placed my napkin on my lap. Steph did the same. When The King pulled off all of the covers to the trays, he frowned. I flinched when he started yelling. 

            "Where is the food for my friend Shido? You idiots!! God do you know how to do anything right?!"      

            "Sorry, Your Highness" the little goblin frowned grabbing two of the trays and bringing them back into the kitchen. The King leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. 

            _I can't believe this is happening. Shido incase you have not figured it out yet._

_            What Jareth…figured what out?_

_            Nicolle knows_

_            She does? How?_

_            I told her, besides she is starting to carryout the symptoms of being…_

I heard Steph gasp. So I looked up from the table and over to her; as did The King and Shido.

            "Is everything okay Steph." The King asked her, sitting straight again. She smiled at me. I looked at her wrinkling my forehead trying to think of what she could possibly be smiling at. She leaned forward on the table.

            "You're…you're…"

            "I'm what, Steph? I'm what?"

            "Pregnant…"she whispered. I quickly turned my head to The King. 

            "You told her too…everyone but me!" I pushed the chair back and was about to leave the room but the King grabbed my arm.

            "No Nicolle I did not tell her. Shido…? What is going on?" I looked to Shido and I too glared at him.

            "Okay, Jareth, Nicolle, Steph is now a…"

            "…Vampire!" Steph shouted happily. She leaned over and hugged Shido tightly. 

            "Yes a Vampire." He agreed. I sat back down in shock.

            "Well how did this happen?" The King asked.

            "Long story" Steph replied. The goblins came back out for a second time with food for Steph, and with the news, it would have to be for Steph as well. The goblins set the trays on their side of the table.

            "Thank you." Shido smiled to the goblin. He pulled back the cover and smelt the food. He set some on a plate for Steph and then for himself, digging in quickly. "Ah just the way I like it," he said with a mouth full. Grabbing his goblet and drinking the blood that is was filled with. Steph was entirely different. She took her fork and poked at the raw flesh before cutting it into a small bit size piece, and pulling it off the fork with her teeth. 

            "And you Nicolle how is, your dinner?" The King asked me.

            "It is good thank you." I smiled then looked to him, before tossing my napkin on the table and darting to balcony. There I hung my head over the rail and emptied my stomach. The King dropped his fork on the table.

            "Well there goes my appetite. Excuse me." And he pushed back the chair and came walking out to me. I felt his hand rubbing my back, at the same time he leaned down and kissed my temple. "I take it you did not like the food very much." I turned my head to look at him, 

            "You should go back in there and eat with them, don't just leave them at the table like that. I'm fine really. I mean I will be okay."

            "I am sure they understand."

When I stopped he walked with me back into the dinning hall. There we saw that Shido cleaned his plate off. And Steph was finished but there was still food on her plate. But the goblet of blood was gone. 

            "Well all of this eating makes me tired. What do you say we retire to our chamber Steph?" He smiled.

            "Okay, if that is alright with you Jareth."

            "Oh yes that is fine. Besides I think that Nicolle should get some rest too."

            "Great…thank you for dinner and we shall see you in the morning." Shido added before, helping Steph out of her chair and walking out of the chamber.

            "What about the dishes?" I questioned the King.

            "You do not have to worry about those Nicolle." He laughed. "Come on let's get you to bed." And he too walked me to my chamber. There I got changed and crawled into bed. He came to the edge of the bed holding a basin of warm water. He sat down on the bed next to me and dipped a cloth into the basin. Ringing it out he dabbed it on my forehead.

            "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

            "Because I want my heir to be born healthy, and without any problems."

            _Oh so it is not because he loves me then. I knew it._

"Why do you think things like that Nicolle? I never said that, or thought it. Of course I love you. Do you honestly think that I would have given you the gift of carrying my child if I did not love you?"

            "Oh." And he kissed me on the cheek before leaving the chamber for the night.


	34. Gather around the post

Chapter 34: Gather around the post

Shido and Steph walked back to their chamber, closing the door behind them. Steph leaned against the door smiling at Shido. He smiled back. Steph grabbed him and pulled his close to her, licking and sucking on his neck. She took her hands and placed them on his back, sliding them down his pants and grabbing his buttocks. Shido gasped and looked down at Steph.

            "What are you doing?" He laughed.

            "Oh nothing," and she got on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the mouth, before pushing his away and walking into the wash chamber. There she took off her gown and replaced it with a nightgown. She walked back into the bed chamber and climbed into bed. Fluffing her pillow she leaned against it and opened a book to read.

            "Well were you planning on joining me?" She said seriously, looking up from the page and over to Shido. He walked over to the basin and splashed his face with water, then dabbed it dry. He then leisurely walked over to the bed; Steph had not quite noticed him doing so. Then he jumped onto the bed and started to tickle her. When she had the chance to break free she jumped off the bed and ran around the room. Shido chased after her; till finally she was out of breath and leaning against the bedpost. She put one arm on the post and one leg on the edge of the bed. Shido slowly walked up to her, placing his hand on her chest, to feel her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. He placed one leg between hers and clung to her, putting his left hand over hers which was on the post. Steph took her left hand and raised her nightgown to expose her upper thigh. Shido looked down and began to rub it with his right hand. Steph leaned forward and kissed him. Steph but her hand on his buttocks and pushed him closer to her, so he was straddling her thigh. She smiled wickedly licking the rim of her lips. 

            "What do you plan to do to me?" She whispered.

            "The question is…what am I, not going to do to you." He smirked gazing into her eyes. Then he slowly worked his way down to the floor, kneeling in front of her. He massaged her inner thigh with his hands and worked his way to her center; using his index and middle fingers to ease her body. As he was doing this she closed her eyes and ran her hand through his long purple hair. Then she could feel his warm breath against her thigh and work its way up. He now took hold of her gown pushing it up to reveal her belly where he laid gentle kisses. 

            "Oh Shido…" Steph whispered, leaning her head against the bed post. He stood up, taking her other hand and placing it on the bedpost too. Then lifted her legs wrapping them around his waist, he moved in closer, pinning her against the post and thrust upward. He worked with slow motions to savor the feelings, to intensify them, to make her call out for him to fulfill her needs. And she did, she begged for him to work harder, but he smiled wickedly. He was breathing heavier now. Taking her hands from the post, and putting them on his shoulders, he walked them over to the bed, where he gently set her down. She pulled off the gown and tossed it on the floor. Then kneeling on all fours on the bed, Shido came up behind her, rubbing her back. He entered her again, jolting quickly, while leaning down a bit so he was able to caress her breasts. At an open opportunity when Shido was resting for a moment. Steph rolled around to be lying just below Shido. She lifted her head up and sank her fangs into Shido's neck. He sighed with the pleasure of the pain. And released his internal fluids onto the sheets, he was hoping to do so inside Steph but her action was unexpected. And now that he was enjoying the new feeling he could not complain. There would be other opportunities to do so in the future. Once Steph finished drinking from him, he was weakened and needed to rest. So she laid her head back and he collapsed on top of her, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

            "Hmph…" Steph sighed, rolling her eyes at his action and stroked his hair, falling asleep underneath him.

_Knock…Knock…Knock_

            "Hello…?"

            "Hi, it's me. Sorry to bother you."

            "Oh no come on in." The King said to me opening the door for me to enter, and he closed it once I was in. I sat on the bed. "Is anything the matter?" He asked me.

            "No not really." 

            "Then what is it?"

            "I can't sleep that's all."

            "Are you in pain?"

            "No."

            "Good."

            "Look I was just wondering if at all possible could I stay with you tonight?"

            "Oh."

            "Oh well if you don't then…" I said getting off the bed.

            "What? No, no that is fine." He said grabbing my arm and to stop me. "I would love for you to sleep with me." He said stroking my cheek. I shivered. "Oh are you cold, let me warm you up hum…" He smiled stepping behind me and rubbing my shoulders. I wrinkled my forehead, shaking my head.

            "No…!" I shouted and stepped forward.

            "What do you mean no?" He said confused. 

            "I can't do this."

            "Of course you can."

            "No it was not me before. I never would have slept with you before I am not like that!" I shouted turning around to face him. He pulled out a crystal.

            "Look at this Nicolle, look inside, everything that you have ever wanted you have received. You can see it inside this crystal." He said twirling it around his fingers. 

            "Okay…maybe some things are there…but others are your dreams not mine that I see inside that crystal."

            "What are you trying to say?"

            "That this is not what I want. I don't want us…It never should have been that way before, and it is not going to be that way now." I stated looking to the floor.

            "You can't say that."

            "Yes I can…I don't want this baby! And I hate you! This was all a great mistake." I cried. 

            "Nicolle you are not thinking clearly it is the emotions of the pregnancy that are taking over." I tried to assure me.

            "No…Jareth it's not."

            "What did you call me…? You have no right to call me by my name."

            "I did when we made love!"

            "That is different."

            "Not at all, Jareth" and he slapped me across the face. I looked at him in shock, my chin began to wobble, and a tear fell from my eye. 

            "Oh Nicolle" he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and sobbed quietly.


	35. Too big a problem

Chapter 35: Too big a problem

The next day I awoke in my own chamber. I rolled over to glare at the stone wall on my side, and the light from outside reflecting on it. I drew back the sheets and stood up. I rubbed my eyes as I walked toward the wash chamber. On my way there I quickly glanced in the mirror of my vanity. I saw something that I was not expecting so I stopped and looked in it more attentively. And low and behold my belly was sticking out. Surly I found this strange considering that I have only been pregnant for about a month, and already I appeared to be about five months. I lifted my gown and poked at my belly, just to prove to myself that it was really. Once I realized that it was no joke, I sped into the wash chamber, and tried to get changed. But my gown ripped, down the sides. I tried on three gowns before I concluded that none of my gowns were going to fit me.

Sitting back on the bed nude and wrapped in my sheet, I cried. Finally I could hear someone coming towards my door. I quickly started to wipe away my tears, as Steph came into the chamber.

            "Why Nicolle what ever is the matter?" And I just continued balling, the more I thought about my problem the more I cried. 

            "Oh Steph it is terrible. I…I…well look at me!" I took the corner of the sheet to my face and attempted to dry my tears. 

            "Oh Nicolle…" Steph smiled, closing the door and walking over to me. "What is the problem, that causes you such stress?"

            "Look in the wash chamber." I told her. So she got up and walked in, returning with four torn gowns.

            "What happened to your gowns Nicolle?"

            "I can't fit!"

            "What ever do you mean?" She laughed in confusion. I stood up and showed her my problem. "Nicolle is that?"

            "Yes, and now I have nothing to wear." I whaled. 

            "Okay…okay." Steph stated in a calm voice, putting her hands on my shoulders and helping me to sit down. "You stay here and I will get Jareth for you."

            "Oh no…I…" But I was cut off.

            "Okay I will be right back." She smiled, before walking out of the room and closing the door. I sat there and waited.

Minutes later:

The door flew open, and the King barged in, to stand about a meter away from me. Steph was in the corner. She did not want to get in the way. The King did not say a word.

            "Well are you just going to stare at me?!" I cried glaring up at him. His expression was completely blank. He puckered his lips, and hesitated for a minute, before slapping me across the face. I saw Steph step forward, as a mean to come to my defense.

            "Stay where you are Steph!" He ordered. Steph stepped back. "So I see that you do not have anything to wear is that the problem here?" I just nodded my head in reply. "Well then we can fix this." He smiled, conjuring a crystal and twirling it around his fingers. And it turned into a gown. He tossed it at me. "Here try this on." He ordered. I looked down at it and did nothing more. "I said try this on!" And he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. The sheet fell to the floor and I held the gown in my hands. "Fine if you are not going to do it then I will!" And he grabbed the gown from me and started forcing it over my head.  Steph just stood there and watched. But when she could take no more she ran out of the room.

            "You'll listen to me." The King whispered in my ear. Just as Steph returned with Shido.

            "What seems to be the problem here?" Shido asked stepping into the room. The King turned to him and smirked.

            "Well I can tell you what the problem is, gladly…Nicolle needs a gown to wear, because her belly is so big. And I came to help her but she is not responding to my gestures. That is what is going on." He finished, turning his grin into a wrinkled forehead, pissed off look. "And who are you to ask anyway Shido?"

            "Well Steph came to me very upset and I just wanted to know the reasons for her distress." Shido replied.

            "Well now that you know what is going on do you both mind leaving us alone?" The King inquired; but neither Steph nor Shido moved. "Out…Now!" The King yelled. They nodded their heads before leaving the room. Once the door was closed the King looked back at me.

            "Now Nicolle, you are not being very fair. I am trying to help you. Now why are you acting like this?" He questioned in a soft tone, and rubbing my cheek.

            "Why do you treat me this way?" I asked, I did not care if he was planning to hit me, I wanted to be blunt. And I wanted the true.

            "Because I love you."

            "You…love me?" I almost laughed. Suddenly I was about to vomit, so I ran to the wash chamber. He was still talking as he followed me in. I grabbed my hair and held it back for me, as I emptied my stomach into the basin. And again there was the pain in my side. The baby was moving very rapidly and I could even see my belly more a bit inside.

            "You know I do not appreciate the way you treat me. I never have. And this is partly the reason why I said what I said last night." I declared when I had a break from regurgitating. 

            "Nicolle when are you going to realize that I am the King and you do not say things like that to me? Because if you have not noticed, when things like that come out of your mouth, you are punished. It is just the same as when you first came here Nicolle. So deal with it." He said, releasing my hair from his grasp and grabbing me a towel, to wipe my mouth.

            "Thank you." I stated when he handed me the towel. And then he continued with what he was saying. 

For the rest of the day he was surprisingly kind to me, waiting on my hand and foot; though I was never left out of his sight. I could go no where unless he was with me. It was sweet but at the same time I hated it, because I never knew when he was going to snap again. Basically I did nothing all day, but vomit and drink these potions that The King made for me, to help the pain. And even with all the grief and pain, inside I somewhat left happy, happy for the child that I was carrying. I tried to imagine what the child looked like, but I found it very difficult. I just wanted all of this to be over with. I know that I have not been pregnant long, but I have already begun to miss my own body. I was started to feel invaded. And technically I was. 

And that night, the King insisted that I sleep in his chamber, incase anything was to happen. And he slept next to me, holding me in his arms.


	36. Demon

Chapter 36: Demon

            "Shido I do not like that way Jareth was treating Nicolle. Does he always have to act that way around her?" Steph asked sitting on the bed of their chamber.

            "Well Steph I could not tell you. He is the King and he does what he wants, there is nothing that we can do."

            "So you are going to let him continue to harm her?!" Steph asked staring at Shido's blank expression. He did not reply. "I can't believe you Shido!" Steph cried, getting up from the bed and storming to the corner of the room where she leaned her back against the wall. Her face was turned from Shido be she wanted him to see how upset she was. But Shido could care less and pulled back the sheet, climbing into bed. 

            "You are so mean sometimes yourself there Shido, you know that." Steph stated pushing off the wall and making her way to the bed. She climbed in and turned her body to face in the other direction from Shido, then felt his arm wrap around her waist. She smirked, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

            "Oh what a beautiful day it is today." Steph shouted with glee as she pulled the doors of the balcony open. "Ah!" she squinted, her eyes, as she felt a pain go through her whole body.

            "No!!" She heard Shido yell, as she was pushed to the floor. "What are you trying to do, kill yourself!"

            "I…I" Steph you can not be in direct sunlight anymore! Here let me have a look at you." He said lifting her arm and examining it. "You have escaped with minor burns but they will heal leaving no scars. You are lucky Steph." He sighed.

            "I, I guess so." She replied as Shido pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly. 

            "Come let's get you ready for breakfast." He walked with Steph into the wash chamber. And they got ready for breakfast. Leaving the room they made their way to the dinning hall.

            "What kept you?" The King asked Shido and Steph as they entered the room. Steph took a seat and allowed Shido to answer his question.

            "Well we were getting ready."

            "Did I not tell you that breakfast is served at 11:20, and you are to be in this room at 11:15?"

            "Yes that you did, but we awoke a bit late this morning."

            "Well I would advise you not to allow it to happen again, understand?"

            "Yes Your Highness." Shido frowned.

            "Um, Your Highness, may I ask you where Nicolle is?"

            "She is feeling under the weather and will not be joining us this morning." He said in a casual tone.

            "Will she be alright?"

            "Yes!" He shot back in reply. "You do not have to worry about her."

            "Okay"

            "Now eat this food before it gets any colder." He ordered. And Steph and Shido, picked up their forks and knives, digging them into the raw flesh. 

            "So what was the deal with your attitude yesterday anyway?" Shido asked, chewing on the mass of food in his mouth. The King took the goblet from his mouth, and look directly at Shido.

            "Shido" Steph whispered.

            "What?" He whispered back looking at her. Then they both heard and felt the bang of Jareth's fist slamming down on the table. Quickly the both turned their attention back to his gaze.

            "You dare to ask such a question!" He yelled. "Who do you think you are, asking me that?"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a scream. Shooting up from the table, Shido and Steph ran to my room. Jareth just sat at the table and took another sip of his wine. 

Shido and Steph barged into my room to see me clenching the sheet in my fists. 

            "What is it?" Steph asked. Then she looked down to the floor to see a puddle of water on the floor. My face was white and my lips chapped. 

            "Yes Nicolle what is it?" Shido also asked. I could barely speak, but managed to say,

            "It's coming out." But it was so low they could not understand what I was saying. Falling back on the bed, I screamed in pain, throwing my legs into the air. 

            "Nicolle you're bleeding!" Shido declared. I started to cry.

            "Shido go and get the King." Steph ordered, while taking a seat on the bed holding my fist. Shido nodded his head and ran out of the room and down the hall.

            "Your Highness, we have reason to believe that Nicolle is giving birth." Shido spoke. But he received not reply from the King. "Your Highness did you hear me, you must hurry!" And Shido was about to leave the room.

            "Shido!" The King called out. Shido stopped and turned to face him again. 

            "Yes Your Majesty."

            "Come here." The King ordered, and Shido gulped reminiscing about the past when Cain use to say that.

            "Yes."

            "Just between you and I; I am going to tell you what is going on, because I consider you my dearest friend."

            _What is this bull shit? Shido thought to himself._

            "Nicolle is not going to have that child." The King whispered. Shido stepped back.

            "What!? Why?"

            "Because, she is not worthy of being my queen. And the child that she is carrying is a demon."

            "A demon?"

            "Yes…it is not mine."

            "But I thought that you said…"

            "I lied!"

            "But she never…"

            "That's what she told you. But I know that truth."

            "So if she did make love to Fallon (a.k.a Galahad), why did you still want to be with her?"

            "I thought that I loved her."

            "And you don't?

            "No I do."

            "Then what are you saying?"

            "She is not happy with me, and she never wanted to have this baby, so I am taking away everything."

            "Everything?"

            "Yes."

            "But you said the child is not yours, so why are to taking it away, if it does not belong to you?"

            "Like I said Shido…it is a demon. If I let her continue through the whole pregnancy the baby would kill her!"

            _Gasp!!_

Shido and The King both turn to see Steph standing in the doorway. Jareth's eyes widened. And Steph ran away back down the hall.

I was still crying when Steph reentered the room. 

            "So did you figure out what is taking them so long?" I inquired in-between breaths.

            "No…they were just talking."

            "Talking?"

            "Yes."

            "So you know what about?"

            "No" Steph lied, as she came and hugged me tightly. She quickly let go when I screamed, yet again. Then Shido came running into the room. And when he did Steph was at the end of the bed, pushing my legs towards my chest. Suddenly a small but still dark creature was lying on the bed. With big red eyes and sharp teeth. When I saw it I pulled back as much as possible, even though I was weak and bleeding. We all thought it was dead, when it suddenly jolted, and moved its eyes to look at Steph.

The King ran in.

            "What the hell is this?!" I screamed, looking at him. He quickly conjured a sword and swung it at the, to meet the bed; slicing the creature in half. A pool of green slim poured out of the body of the creature, burning the sheets. The King picked me up off the bed and held me in his arms, looking at the hole that was burned in the sheets. And the creature was now a pile of ash. I was crying in hysterics. And Shido had a shocked look on his face. The King set me down and walked out of the room. 

            "You will be leaving here by sun fall. I suggest you rest till then." He said.

            "Wait what?" I said looking to see him leaving. I tried to follow him but did not get every far. I looked to Steph and Shido. "Where am I going?" I inquired. 

            "I don't know, I will go and ask him." Steph stated.

            "No." Shido replied, putting his arm out to stop Steph. "I will go." 

            "Um, okay." Steph said.

            "You stay with Nicolle, perhaps take her to our chamber where she can lay down. And he left the room.

Shido chased after The King, going into the Throne room. 

            "Your Highness, Nicolle would like to know why she has to leave and where she is going, as would the rest of us." Shido spilled out while The King took a seat in his throne. It took The King a long moment before he finally said something.

            "I want Miss Nicolle out of my sight, and she is to leave the castle today, before Sun fall. Where she goes I do not care, just as long as I never see her again." He bluntly stated.

            "You can not be serious!" Shido shouted. "After all of that, after all the chasing after her, saving her, and trying to convince her to love you. She even went along with giving birth to what she thought was your child!"

            "Silence! I am the King and what I say goes!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the arm or the chair.

            "Very well, you don't deserve her anyway." Shido said before leaving the room.


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue:

I left the castle just as The King had ordered, just before Sun fall. And I went back to the cottage in the middle of the woods. Steph and Shido came along with me of course and watched after me. I will never forget my life in the castle and all the things that happened there. I thought I loved him once, and maybe I did, but he knew, that I never could, and would only fight to break free from his hold on me. And as I soon found out, the only reason why The King truly wanted me to leave was because, he was afraid I was going to change his ways, and thought that perhaps I would try and take over, and rule him. When I heard this I laughed, at how stupid he was to think that. After all I am just the servant he stole and beat up. Used to his advantage, doing what he wanted to me. So just when all hope of him ever being my hero, he changed it all in a blink of an eye.

And that is my story, of how dreams can not come true, they can only tease you and make your reality a living hell.

Steph closed the book, setting it on the table, a tear falling from her cheek. 

            "Mother, why are you crying?" A little voice asked. 

            "Oh Tao, it's nothing."

            "So you really were her friend mother." The child's eyes lit up.

            "Yes Tao, I was."

            "what happened to her mother?"

            "Why, she passed away, this book that she wrote is the only thing left to remind all of her existing."

_            And she thought she was going to live **ALMOST FOREVER**! _

Steph smiled at her daughter, who was seated on Shido. 

            "We will never forget you." Steph said, placing a rose on the cover of the book.

The End


End file.
